


И блестят твои глаза... Жить, да жить

by BraKet



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Age Difference, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lima Syndrome, Love/Hate, Other, Road Trips, Sexual Tension, Somnophilia, Spooning, Stockholm Syndrome, Whump
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 41,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet
Summary: что случится, если тяготы дороги ты разделишь со своим беспомощным врагом, отцом того, кого ты любишь?Предупреждения: стокгольмский и лимский синдромы, психологическая травма, спунинг, геронтофилическая псевдоинцестная псевдосомнофилия, всякие не очень графичные, но все же физиологические подробности, элементы whump-а, со скуки герои в дороге устраивают постоянный базар-вокзал (много! очень много диалогов!)





	1. Тайвин

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: - работа была написана под влиянием пикантно-вольных РПС-фоточек Гвен с Дэнсом раз [раз](https://img.joinfo.ua/i/2014/11/545c79bbc5512_image3.jpeg), [два](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-snTnKiFLoiM/VQsxLmeXfzI/AAAAAAAAXBw/DU5gLokaWMc/s1600/Z3.PNG), [три](https://media.gettyimages.com/photos/gwendoline-christie-and-charles-dance-pose-in-the-press-room-at-the-picture-id168618590?s=612x612), [четыре](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CdlnaYjUsAAZbYp.jpg), [пять](https://buzzfeed.com/buzzfeed-static/static/2014-04/enhanced/webdr02/3/16/anigif_enhanced-20716-1396555848-1.gif) и [одного шикарного арта](https://image.ibb.co/mLZBB8/6576_2.png) с прошлых битв
> 
> Удивительный артер [yniliilenivetc](https://www.deviantart.com/yniliilenivetc) вдобавок нарисовал иллюстрации:  
[Не покидай](https://images2.imgbox.com/f5/d6/5abnsOmJ_o.jpg), [Львята](https://images2.imgbox.com/fc/33/1Sm9OVQk_o.jpg), [Сапфировое море](https://images2.imgbox.com/bb/b6/ulN6Siht_o.jpg), [Давай не будем об этом](https://images2.imgbox.com/bb/b6/ulN6Siht_o.jpg)

**1**

Он бежал так быстро, как только мог.

— Постой! — кричала ему вслед младшая сестра Дженна, но он не оборачивался. 

Холодные коридоры, озаряемые редкими факелами, так причудливо петляли внутри скалы, что мальчика заносило на поворотах. 

— Подожди меня! Тайвин! 

Только оказавшись внутри Чертога Героев, он перешел на шаг и медленно пошел вдоль выставленных доспехов ста знаменитых Ланнистеров, внимательно разглядывая каждый, хотя видел их тысячу раз и мог, закрыв глаза, представить любой в подробностях. Он миновал почти треть железных статуй, когда позади раздался топот.

— Я так и знала, что ты сюда... — услышал он запыхавшийся голос Дженны и почувствовал, как его тянут за рукав. — Спасибо тебе.

— За что?! — Тайвин резко повернулся к ней, грубо освобождаясь из захвата. — Мои слова ничего не изменят! Он все равно отдаст тебя этому Уолдеру Фрею! 

— Не Уолдеру, а Эммону. Уолдер старый, — весело хихикнула Дженна, но в глазах ее была тоска.

— Эммон старше тебя в два раза! — Тайвин скрипнул зубами. — Тощий прыщавый хорек... Я его убью. 

— Но ему четырнадцать. И он выше тебя на три головы.

— Подумаешь! — Тайвин фыркнул надменно и зло. — Спорим, он побоится даже обнажить меч? Фреи всегда были трусами! 

— Видел, как его папаша задрожал, когда ты ему все высказал? — поддакнула Дженна.

— Потому, что он знает, что я прав! Все знают! И все молчат! 

— Может, теперь отец передумает? — в голосе Дженны послышалась робкая надежда. — Он так побледнел...

— Потому, что тоже испугался! Он ничем не лучше Фрея! 

— А потом покраснел... Что, если ему стало стыдно? 

— Ага, жди! Стыдно? Просто вино прилило к его лицу, вот и все! Что он вообще умеет, кроме как напиваться?!

Тайвин с горечью оглядел ряд доспехов.

— Мы же потомки Ланна! Говорят, он пришел в эти земли раньше андалов... Наши предки тысячи лет были Хранителями Запада! Их знали даже за Узким морем! И посмотри, во что мы превратились... Беззубые львы, над которыми потешаются все Семь Королевств!

Он снова перевел взгляд на сестру, сказал с отчаянием:

— Будь мы сильны, как раньше, ты бы сама выбрала себе мужа... У нас столько знаменосцев! И почти у каждого есть сын. А может, тебе бы приглянулся принц? Ты способна очаровать кого захочешь!

— Ох, Тайвин...

Она глянула на него с таким обожанием, что ему сделалось тошно. Завтра Фрей, эта трусливая старая куница и его мерзкий отпрыск увезут ее отсюда навсегда. Ну почему их отец такое... ничтожество!

— Ненавижу его! Ненавижу!

От холодного сырого воздуха подземелья и негодования Тайвина вдруг начало потряхивать, сперва застучали зубы, потом внезапно заныло левое плечо, задергался пульсирующей болью бок, наконец, дрожь передалась ногам. Он сел, но озноб не прекращался, тогда он лег на пол и закрыл глаза, надеясь перенестись в славный Век Героев, где сто знаменитых Ланнистеров совершали один подвиг за другим. Шум волн во время прилива превращался в Чертоге в глухой гром, который странным образом успокаивал.

— Эй, Тайвин, — тронула его сестра за плечо, он вздрогнул, будто его ударили, но глаза почему-то никак не открывались.

Веки налились свинцом, а тело стало легким, как перышко, оно словно качалось на волнах, которые, казалось, шелестели совсем рядом. 

Прилив — боль, отлив — боль, тихий плеск, озноб, пальцы, вцепившиеся в плечо, и потом зачем-то ощупывающие ребра... Стоп. Какая еще боль? 

«Эй», «Тайвин», «эй». Завтра Фреи увезут ее к себе, а отец отошлет меня в Королевскую Гавань, подальше от своих глаз, он боится меня, мой отец меня боится, ему тридцать два, он еще не старый и сильный, почему же он такой жалкий, все над ним смеются, какой мерзкий звук, я не буду смеяться никогда в жизни, даже улыбаться не стану, сила рук ничто, если нет силы духа, силы воли, это наши земли, я должен их вернуть, заставить всех уважать наш дом, проклятый хорек еще пожалеет, что взял себе в жены маленькую львицу, он что же, думает, раз ей семь лет, значит, можно перекроить ее под себя, но ты понятия не имеешь, с кем связался, ты не знаешь ее, ты не знаешь меня, ты еще пожалеешь, ты еще... 

Его скрутил очередной приступ, он застонал сквозь стиснутые зубы. Жадной крысой боль прогрызала дыру в его левом боку и под левой ключицей одновременно. Седьмое пекло, как ей это удавалось?! Ведь у крысы только одна пасть! Ну и мысли у меня, ну и мысли, где же Дженна, спаслась ли она из Чертога Героев, Дженна, Дженна...

— Дженна... — он хотел крикнуть, но вышел шепот.

Такой странный, чужой, хриплый. Губы словно спеклись, и веки будто слиплись. Тайвин попытался их приподнять, это удалось лишь на чуть-чуть, в глаза сразу хлынул солнечный свет. Слишком яркий... Откуда он здесь взялся? Тайвин зажмурился и свет превратился в золотое облако волос на голове его сестренки. Он зажмурился сильнее и маленькая семилетняя девочка обернулась дородной немолодой женщиной.

«Джейме — не твой сын, Тирион — вот кто пошел в тебя, братец», — фыркнула дородная немолодая женщина, и в глазах ее больше не было обожания. 

— Но мы все-таки заставили их потерять аппетит на том пиру, помнишь? Тебе было семь, мне десять, на следующий день тебя увезли Фреи, а меня отец отослал в столицу, с глаз долой, но все-таки мы напугали их до смерти... до смерти... — бессвязно забормотал Тайвин, прежде чем холодная липкая тьма накрыла его своим плащом.

**2**

Сознание возвращалось медленно, словно нехотя, то и дело исчезая, будто оно не было уверено, что хочет с ним остаться. Тайвин пытался выхватывать из окружающей его тьмы звуки, прикосновения, хоть что-то, за что можно было бы уцепиться, и временами ему это удавалось. Вот чье-то глухое бормотание... под щекой, кажется, нагретое дерево, шершавое и занозистое... капли дождя на губах... или воды из фляги? Запах мокрой кожи и пробки, вкус горьковатый, наверное, все же из фляги... Словно раскаленная докрасна кочерга прижималась время от времени то к его груди, прямо под левой ключицей, то к его боку, он старался не кричать и сдерживать стоны. Опыт старого воина говорил: «Замри, пока не выяснишь, где ты и кто вокруг тебя — люди врага или твои, лежи тихо, не дай им понять, что ты в сознании, и все слышишь», эта мысль не отпускала его даже в бреду. 

Во время редких проблесков, выплывая на поверхность из забытья, он не открывал глаз, чтобы не выдать себя, не показать, что очнулся. Расслаблял мышцы, обмякая, словно мертвый, безропотно сносил любые действия, которые производили над его телом, хотя стоило огромных сил удержаться и не откинуть прочь руку, когда его хватали за член, слегка сдвигая крайнюю плоть, и с силой давили на живот выше лобка, чтобы он помочился. Он знал, что слишком слаб, чтобы вступать хоть в какое-то взаимодействие с тем, кто ворочал его, как колоду, нес, поил, мыл (скорее всего — в реке, затащив в нее почти по пояс). Следовало набраться сил, осторожно прояснить ситуацию и только затем продумать, как вести себя с его то ли тюремщиком, то ли целителем. Но сперва надо незаметно выяснить, кто это, представляет ли он опасность и какую.

Поскольку Тайвину приходилось держать глаза закрытыми, чтобы не выдать себя, он решил положиться на остальные четыре чувства. Правда, его постоянно кидало то в жар, то в холод, и это поначалу мешало сориентироваться — он мог мерзнуть у костра и обливаться потом на стылой предрассветной реке. Но он учился отвлекаться от ощущений, в которых не был уверен, старался не замечать терзающий его боли, зато впитывал кожей, как губкой, все прикосновения, выдергивал из пространства самые тихие звуки и еле различимые запахи.

Влажный воздух с примесью тины и мокрого дерева, мерный скрип уключин и неудобная поза подсказывали ему — ты на лодке. Треск поленьев, запах земли, дыма и какого-то варева, иногда из трав, а иногда из дичи или рыбы, говорили ему — ты на берегу. Из-за приступов забытья он упускал моменты перемещения, но как-то раз очнулся, когда его несли. Его голову удобно устроили на плече, рука носильщика, странно задрав локоть, поддерживала под спину, чтобы не касаться двух ран (такая заботливость поразила Тайвина), щеку холодил доспех.

Тайвин определил для себя, что с ним возится несколько человек. Женщина (она поила его, обтирала, перевязывала, у нее были осторожные ласковые ладони), один или несколько мужчин (они таскали его на руках, как малого ребенка). И все эти люди постоянно спорили. Кто-то кого-то обвинял в глупости, предательстве, отсутствии любви, разума, чести, он слышал слова «Дейнерис», «драконы», «ходоки» и рассуждения о том, что Вестеросу не видать теперь мирной жизни еще много лет, что все летит в пропасть, помоги нам Семеро, летит, как сорвавшаяся с горной дороги телега и ничто, ничто не сможет ее остановить.

Когда проблески сознания стали удлиняться, Тайвин вдруг понял, что все эти бесконечные разговоры были таким же обманом, как жар и холод от лихорадки: они шли исключительно в его голове, а народ вокруг подобрался сплошь молчаливый. Но возможно ли такое, спрашивал себя Тайвин. Разве бывает, чтобы целые дни напролет никто не говорил никому ни слова? Как же они согласовывают свои действия? Что, если... (Эта мысль пришла к нему не сразу, но придя, прочно засела в мозгу). Что, если нет никаких нескольких людей? 

Что, если все это время рядом с ним был всего лишь один человек.

Это бы объяснило, как они помещаются в довольно тесной лодчонке. (Тайвин ощущал правым плечом один борт и носком левой ноги — другой, а он явно лежал вдоль, не поперек). Следовало сосредоточиться на этой версии и попытаться составить портрет его то ли тюремщика, то ли целителя.

Личность получалась странная, противоречивая. Ее облик никак не складывался в привычную картину.

Руки, которые Тайвина ворочали, были сильные, но нежные. Это озадачивало. Его с такой легкостью поднимали и несли, что на ум приходил какой-нибудь гигант наподобие Клигана-Горы. Но невозможно было представить Гору, который бы так бережно проводил по коже странно-мягкими ладонями. Подсматривать даже сквозь ресницы Тайвин считал неразумным — вдруг их обладатель как раз сейчас пристально вглядывается в его лицо и ловит хотя бы малейший отблеск сознания?

Да кто же он, седьмое пекло, кто?! 

Как назло, память и не думала подкидывать ему зацепки.

Последнее, что Тайвин помнил, был его побег из отхожего места Башни десницы. Он не стал выходить в дверь, спустился по тайному ходу в грот и теперь понимал, что это было ошибкой. Боль и злость затмили его разум, он почему-то решил, что Тирион дожидается его, чтобы добить. А ведь тот наверняка бросился бежать. У него не было никакого резона торчать, затаившись, снаружи. Он выпустил две стрелы, мог выпустить и третью, и четвертую, если бы захотел, не закрывая дверь нужника. 

Тайвин до сих пор не мог поверить, что Тирион спустил арбалетный крючок, да еще и дважды. Это было глупо, а его сын не был глупцом. Тайвин не послал бы глупца замещать себя на посту десницы, он еще не настолько выжил из ума. Если король безумен, мал или, как Джофф, и то и другое сразу, именно десница правит страной. Вот только он забыл, что Тирион без вина перестает соображать здраво. А в темнице вина ему, понятно дело, не давали. Нормальные люди тупеют от алкоголя, но чрезмерно пьющие — наоборот, Тайвин это хорошо помнил по своему отцу. 

Кстати, об отцах. 

Странное дело, его почти не задевало то, что Тирион поднял на него руку, как на родителя, хотя себя он считал родителем хорошим, не то, что был его собственный. Но Тирион никогда не ценил того, что Тайвин для него делал, ему всегда всего было мало, а для непочтительного сына поступок с покушением был по-своему последователен, не его Тайвин называл в бреду «глупым». Глупо было то, что Тирион убил десницу. Именно сейчас, когда пташки Вариса щебечут об этой девчонке Дейнерис, вороны с Севера несут бредни о ходоках, а кто ни попадя мечтает провозгласить себя королем и усесться на Железный трон, его весь из себя такой умный сын обезглавил страну!

Поэтому Тайвин должен выжить, выкарабкаться, несмотря ни на что, окрепнуть, вернуться и спасти Вестерос, пока проклятая неповоротливая телега, доверху нагруженная населением Семи Королевств, не сорвалась в пропасть окончательно и бесповоротно.

**3**

Он не знал, сколько болтается между реальностью и горячечным бредом. Два дня? Две недели? Два месяца? Следить за временем не получалось: он проваливался в забытье не потому, что опускалась ночь, и выныривал из мрака не оттого, что наступало утро — лихорадка и раны диктовали свой режим. Если бы он не боялся выдать себя, смог бы определить время по щетине (за месяц борода отрастала на полфаланги большого пальца), но он не хотел ощупывать себе лицо на глазах своего безымянного конвоира. Периоды пребывания на лодке и на земле тоже не подчинялись каким-то определенным законам. Последнее время, например, он всегда приходил в себя у костра. Значило ли это, что его перемещали теперь исключительно по суше? Или просто на периоды плавания приходилось его беспамятство?

Размышления и наблюдения вслепую отнимали слишком много сил. В конце концов он понял: если наиважнейшая цель в том, чтобы быстрее встать на ноги, — нужно перестать изматывать себя мыслями и сосредоточенностью на ощущениях. Расслабиться и спать, спать, спать... В конце концов, если бы его хотели убить или запытать, сделали бы это давно. Но его лечат, за ним ухаживают (на изумление внимательно и бережно). Конечно, возможно, его невольный тюремщик ждет, пока он поправится, чтобы начать допрос, но разве не проще было бы истязать немощного? Болезни ослабляют силу воли, вот почему Тайвин ненавидел болеть. Значит, впереди не пытки. Он слишком ценный пленник, скорее всего, речь идет о выкупе, обмене или шантаже. Не исключено, что его перевезли рекой к какому-то конкретному месту и держали теперь там, ожидая... Чего? Когда он окончательно поправится? Или прибытия каких-то людей, которым можно будет сдать его на руки? Кем они окажутся? Откуда? Будут ли это его люди из Королевской Гавани, приспешники Станниса Баратеона с Севера или предатели Талли из Риверрана? Что, если все намного хуже, и его переправили за Узкое море? К этой белоголовой девчонке-драконихе... На лодке? Нет, немыслимо. И течение реки ощущается иначе, чем качка на большой воде...

Но мысль, что в конце концов он попадет в руки своим врагам, вывела его из вялой болезненной задумчивости. Он должен окрепнуть как можно скорее. Должен! Чтобы сбежать или достойно встретиться лицом к лицу с теми, кто придет за ним... А, значит, спи, седьмое пекло, спи!

И он спал.

Ему снилась Дженна. Они снова были детьми и объединялись против всего мира. Отец относился к Тайвину с недоверчивостью и опаской, по возможности избегал его, а вот дочку обожал и баловал. Но какой прок от бессильной любви беззубого льва? Над ним насмехались все его вассалы, так что когда Дженну обижали, она всегда прибегала к Тайвину. Как только он научился сжимать кулаки достаточно крепко, стал бросаться на любого, кто пытался причинить вред его сестре, словом или делом. «У каждой девочки должен быть старший брат. Мой был настоящим защитником», — сказала Джейме Дженна спустя десятилетия. Ее любовь к Тайвину давно уже превратилась в неприязнь, но она не забыла, кто был ее щитом и мечом, она не забыла...

Ему снился отец... И вечная настороженность в его глазах, когда они обращались в его сторону. Однажды Тайвин услышал, как он жалуется своему знаменосцу-собутыльнику: «Мальчишка меня пугает. Он скоро дорастет до войны, вот тогда мы все поплачем». И кто же спас твою задницу, когда я окреп достаточно, чтобы носить одновременно и меч и доспех? Мне следовало поступить, как Тирион! Как Тирион... 

Ему снился Эйрис. Юный, обаятельный, с озорными фиалковыми глазами и пока еще в здравом уме. Он слушал Тайвина раскрыв рот и опускался на колено, чтобы принять на плечо его клинок. Они часами обсуждали великое будущее, строили грандиозные планы... Эйрис рвался за море, Тайвин считал, что для начала стоит ограничиться Вестеросом, добиться процветания для Семи Королевств, а там, быть может, дойдет очередь и до Эссоса. 

Ему снились Джейме и Серсея. Он невольно улыбнулся, когда взял их на руки. До этого Тайвин улыбался лишь дважды: на свадьбе и когда принял знак десницы из рук тогда еще друга. Близнецы... Они были прекрасны, невинны, беспомощны и так похожи, что сердце замирало от мысли, что они — чудо, и это чудо сотворил он. Маленькая леди и маленький лорд Утеса Кастерли, продолжатели его рода, будущие Хранители Запада. Их не коснется нужда, и им не придется стыдиться своего фамильного имени. Они с гордостью будут носить цвета дома и говорить всем, чьи они дети, не краснея от унижения.

Ему снился Тирион... И снова Дженна. Взрослая дородная женщина. Она фыркала: «Джейме — не твой сын, Тирион — вот кто пошел в тебя, братец. Он — истинный ты, и нужно быть слепцом, чтобы этого не замечать. Но ты и есть слепец. Ты всегда видел только то, что хотел видеть, и отметал очевидное». Тайвин гневно разворачивался и уходил, чтобы долгих полгода не разговаривать с ней, но снова и снова мысленно спорить с ее словами. «Похож на меня? Тирион?! Этот любитель шлюх и вина? Ему следовало бы родиться у Титоса! Мой никчемный жалкий отец и его развратный шут-внук... Они бы отлично поладили! Правильно в Вестеросе убивают карликов в колыбели, если только они не рождаются у актерской труппы! Будь проблема только в их внешнем уродстве... Но ты посмотри на него и поймешь, что она глубже. Он безобразен нутром. Разве я не дал ему образование, не разрешил делать все, что он хочет, разве я лишил его обеспечения? Он сорил моим золотом и отворял себе все двери моим именем! Если он такой умный, кто мешал ему отправиться в Цитадель и затмить там всех, стать верховным мейстером? Кто мешал ему уехать в столицу, отличиться при дворе и превратиться в лучшего советника Вестероса? Разве для этого нужен рост, как у своры Клиганов? Нет! А что делал он? Совокуплялся и пил! Пил и совокуплялся! Хорошо же... Я дал ему шанс, сделал его десницей сам... И что? Чем он отплатил мне? Он и в Гавань притащил шлюху! Он и в Гавани не выпускал из рук бочонка! Тогда я нашел ему достойную жену, красивую и добродетельную, кроткую и благородную, леди Винтерфелла, он мог бы стать Хранителем Севера и передать этот титул своим детям и внукам! И что же он сделал? А? Он — мой позор!»

И моя погибель... 

Только Джоанна не приснилась ему ни разу. Вероятно, тело таким образом сберегало его силы, не давало себя изнурять — он слишком изголодался по ней, он бы не смог сдержать себя, как не сдерживал себя все эти долгие одинокие годы, когда она являлась ему во снах.

Он не знал, сколько проспал. Два часа? Два дня? Две недели? Но, проснувшись в очередной раз, вдруг почувствовал, что безумно хочет есть. Это было новое, здоровое чувство. До сих пор его навещала или тошнота (несколько раз его рвало желчью, горькой и густой), или жажда (но ее охотно утоляли, хотя он, верный решению изображать забытье, не просил пить). Но вот наконец-то заявился старый верный друг долгих военных походов – голод – и атаковал его желудок. Значит, он достаточно окреп, чтобы выдержать общение с кем бы то ни было. Значит, пора выйти из зыбкого слепого мира на свет.

Не успел Тайвин толком обдумать эту мысль, как все те же нежные, но сильные руки подняли его с земли и прислонили спиной к дереву. 

По привычке он расслабил все мышцы, дал себя усадить, чувствуя, как чужие ладони раздвигают ему ноги для устойчивости (когда его облачили в кожаные бриджи, он не помнил, но возблагодарил благодетеля — под колено впился острый сучок). Он все еще притворялся бесчувственным, но мозг его лихорадочно работал, рождая один вопрос за другим. Что происходит? Зачем его подняли? Хотят привязать к дереву? Или что-то еще? Внутренне он уже напрягся, готовясь оказать сопротивление... Но шаги вдруг отдалились: его тюремщик явно занялся какими-то своими делами. Никто не подходил к нему, не тревожил, о нем словно бы вообще забыли. Странно...

Тайвин наконец решительно открыл глаза. 

Он в самом деле сидел, прислонившись спиной к дереву, а напротив него, по другую сторону небольшого костра стояла на коленях огромная женщина в доспехах и наливала во флягу жидкость из маленького медного котелка. Увидев, что он смотрит прямо на нее, она сказала четко и бесстрастно:

— А. Лорд Утеса Кастерли. Я ждала вас как раз к ужину.

Что ж, могло быть и хуже. Намного. 

Например, вдруг бы оказалось, что за член его в самом деле хватал Клиган-Гора.

**4**

Она бросила в его сторону флягу. Он открыл ее, подозрительно понюхал. 

— Бульон, — буркнула женщина хмуро.

— Благодарю, миледи, — отозвался Тайвин хриплым, отвыкшим от слов, голосом, поднес флягу к губам и застыл, заметив в глазах напротив неприкрытую ненависть.

— Я не миледи. 

Тайвин помолчал, переваривая эту мысль, и приложился к фляге, чтобы промочить горло. Бульон оказался пустой, но крепкий, и оголодавшему Тайвину показалось, что он не пил ничего вкуснее. Но он не смог сделать и пяти глотков. Рука дрожала, словно держала тяжелый кузнечный молот. Он уронил ее на колени вместе с флягой, чудом не расплескав содержимое, и стал рассматривать женщину напротив. Ее лицо казалось знакомым. Точно, он же видел ее на свадебном пиру Джоффа... Да, это она переглядывалась там с Джейме, а потом повздорила с Серсеей, любопытная была сценка, очень красноречивая. Сын что-то говорил о ней... Женщина с Тарта. Так он ее называл. Женщина с Тарта. Но вряд ли ей понравится подобное обращение, а Тайвин пока слишком слаб, чтобы вступать в борьбу, даже словесную. 

Он оглядел ее от головы до ног, взгляд зацепился за очевидно мужской панцирь на ее груди. Никаких выпуклостей. 

— Как же мне тебя называть? Сир?

— Я не сир.

Час от часу не легче! Она явно не собиралась облегчать ему процесс знакомства. Но почему? Насколько Тайвин знал, у нее не могло быть к нему никаких счетов. И даже наоборот. Если вспомнить, как она смотрела на Джейме...

— Как же мне тебя называть? — терпеливо повторил он, напоминая себе, что тратить силы на раздражение — неразумно. 

— Бриенна. 

— Бриенна, — Тайвин кивнул.

Бриенна с Тарта яростно откусывала от неопределенного вида дичи куски и сверлила Тайвина таким взглядом, что у него ныло в животе. От голода, или он слишком налег на бульон? 

— Что ты на меня так смотришь? — спросил Тайвин через минуту, когда ему надоело ломать голову над причинами ее неприязни.

Она спасла Джейме, к которому явно была неравнодушна... С чего ей ненавидеть его отца?

— Вы убили ее! Вы! — вдруг резко сказала Бриенна, тыча в его сторону обглоданной костью.

Кролик, определенно кролик.

— Кого? Шаю? Тишу? — удивленно пробормотал Тайвин. — Почему всем вдруг стала так интересна судьба шлюх... Они же пропадают постоянно, и только Мизинец плачется об убытках... Хотя наверняка это он их и убирает. Но раз уж ты начала бросаться обвинениями, вообще-то первую прикончил мой сын Тирион, понятия не имею, зачем, а что касается второй, то она вполне может и здравствовать, если только...

— Кейтилин! Я говорю о Кейтилин Старк!

Первое слово прозвучало так, словно она называла какую-то третью шлюху, так что до Тайвина не сразу дошло, в чем Бриенна его обвиняет.

— А, — он прикрыл глаза, вспоминая. — Жену Неда? Хм. У тебя неверные сведения. Я всего лишь предложил Русе Болтону избавить меня от Робба. Я не сражаюсь с женщинами и детьми. Просто этот болван перестарался.

— Как и ваш громила, который растерзал детишек Таргариенов на глазах их обесчещенной матери?

Тайвин поднял веки, взгляд его был спокоен, не то, что пылающие праведным гневом серо-голубые глаза напротив.

— Такие уж они, болваны, — философски заметил он. — Стоит в их руках оказаться чему-то серьезнее зубочистки — и жди череды случайных смертей. Но не будешь же ходить за каждым по пятам, как нянька, и следить не выкинет ли он чего-нибудь эдакого. Приходится мириться с издержками.

— Полагаете, ваши руки чисты, раз вы всего лишь отдали приказ?

Тайвин задумчиво уставился в костер, наблюдая за игрой пламени. 

— Приказ... Разве Фреи и Болтоны — мои солдаты? 

— Вы подкупили их!

Тайвин вмиг снова вскинул голову, глянул на Бриенну с искренним удивлением.

— Платить Фреям и Болтонам? Ты что, за безумца меня считаешь? Если бы я бросал деньги на ветер, давно бы разорился.

Бриенна моргнула. 

— Но...

— Я предложил им мир, Бриенна с Тарта. Обещал их не убивать. Всего лишь. Никто не мешал им отвергнуть мое скромное предложение и продолжать якшаться с молодым волчонком. Но они почему-то решили принять сторону льва. Не мне судить их за выбор, тем более, что он разумен, могу лишь повторить, что никаких приказов резать женщин после свадебного обряда провожания я не отдавал, — Тайвин говорил медленно, равнодушно. — Хотя обряд отвратительный, конечно. Уж поверь, я через него прошел. Если найдешь когда-нибудь хоть кого-то, кто согласится накинуть тебе на плечи свой плащ перед септоном, сразу предупреждай его, что не потерпишь все эти идиотские провожания.

Бриенна наклонила голову вперед, словно молодой бычок, которому приспичило почесать намечающиеся рожки

— Приказов вы не отдавали. Золото не платили. И поэтому считаете, что ваши руки чисты? — упрямо повторила она свой вопрос, игнорируя явно насмешливый подтекст в его последних словах.

Тайвин кивком указал на ее меч, лежащий на пожухлой траве.

— А ты, стало быть, носишь эту острую длинную штуку красоты ради? Может, поговорим о чистоте твоих рук?

— Есть разница, как именно обагрять их кровью — в бою или за свадебным пиром!

— Да-да, убить десять тысяч человек на поле битвы — благородно, а дюжину за обеденным столом — нет, — скучным тоном протянул Тайвин. — Я уже слышал эту глупость от кого-то. Ты ведь не веришь в нее, надеюсь? Мне было бы спокойнее считать, что моя судьба в руках умного человека.

— Это не глупость, потому что имеет значение — кто умрет. Жена Робба была на сносях!

— Ну и зачем же он потащил ее с собой? Мог бы и оставить в Риверране. Но нет! — Тайвин почувствовал, как внутри него, помимо воли, поднимается глухое раздражение. — Ему обязательно нужно было намозолить злопамятному старому хорьку глаза ее прелестями! А теперь громадная женщина сидит тут напротив меня и пылает яростным гневом, мешая спокойно есть. 

— Не говорите, что не предвидели резни!

Тайвин слегка пожал здоровым плечом.

— Всего не предвидишь. Я понятия не имел, как именно Болтон устранит волчонка. Но не могу сказать, что так уж разочарован результатом. Робб убит, война почти окончена... Правда, навалились другие проблемы. Например, мастер по сортирам Утеса Кастерли, обезумев от вынужденной трезвости, в сердцах подстрелил одним выстрелом своего отца и десницу короля. И вот теперь они оба сидят тут, мучаясь от боли, и слушают высокопарные речи девицы размером с Клигана-Гору... Правда, куда симпатичнее. Это, пожалуй, плюс. 

От возмущения Бриенна покраснела, выпалила зло:

— Вы ужасный человек!

— Я разный, — заметил Тайвин равнодушно и поднес к губам флягу с бульоном. 

Бриенна резко наклонилась прямо через костер и выбила флягу у него из рук. Тайвин проследил за ее полетом безразличным взглядом. Устало откинул голову, прижавшись затылком к дереву.

— Хочешь заморить меня голодом в качестве мести? Ну, попробуй.

Он закрыл глаза.

— Вы... Вы чудовище! Вы недостойны звания рыцаря, — донесся до него голос, полный сдержанного гнева. — Зачем вы вообще прошли обряд посвящения, если интересуетесь лишь выгодой?! Для вас слова о справедливости и защите невинных — пустой звук! И не думайте, что если не лично ваш меч протыкает детей и женщин, значит, вы с ним не воюете! О, воюете и еще как! Только чужими руками! — Она замолчала на секунду-другую и добавила чуть тише, но тем же пылким и непримиримым тоном: — Вы хотели оставить след в истории? Что ж, ликуйте. Вы его оставили. Люди запомнят вас, как злого, надменного гордеца без совести и чести!

Тайвин резко открыл глаза, на его щеках отчетливо обозначились желваки.

— Слушай, ты, недорыцарь. Война — это война, — сказал он тихо и жестко. — Она всегда несправедлива, и смердит кровью и разложением, а не благоухает духами. Уж не знаю, что ты себе навоображала, слушая в детстве глупых певцов, но в ней нет ни совести, ни чести. Никогда не было и никогда не будет. Если ты не готова к ее реалиям, прекрати играть в бравого вояку и возвращайся к шелковым ниткам и пяльцам в своей девичьей спаленке. На войне постоянно гибнет больше, чем нужно, и намного больше, чем следовало бы. Гибнет страшно и бессмысленно. В этом сама суть войны. И, кстати, не я ее развязал. А сын твоей обожаемой Кейтилин Старк, — добавил он безжалостно. 

— Не вы?! Как это не вы, если именно Ланнистеры... — гневно начала было Бриенна, но Тайвин ее перебил.

— Ты рыдаешь о его жене и нерожденном ребенке, а о женах и уже существующих детях всех Семерых Королевств ты подумала? Тысячи и тысячи с обеих сторон! Что же, их отцы и мужья все возвращались после битв в семью? Или оставались на поле кормить червей и стервятников? А как насчет девиза твоих любимых Старков? «Зима близко»! Зима, мать ее, в самом деле уже наступает нам на пятки, и самое время сейчас всем жителям от Узкого моря до Стены спешно собирать урожай и наполнять кладовые, ведь она может продлиться и три года, и все пять, — Тайвин перевел дух, и продолжил, повышая тон: — Проклятье, да даже при самом лучшем раскладе мы будем жрать не кроликов, а друг друга! В буквальном смысле, седьмое пекло! Но нет! Зачем нам об этом думать, верно? Нам не до сбора урожая и дичи, не до заготовки солонины, вяленого мяса, бочек вина и мешков с зерном, у нас тут честь с благородством захотели устроить бойню! И на их знаменах красовался лютоволк, если ты не заметила! 

— Потому что ваш внук... — снова попыталась вклиниться возмущенная Бриенна.

— Мой внук — безумный ублюдок, — заметил Тайвин неожиданно спокойно. — Причем, ублюдок, как мне недавно поведала дочь, в самом прямом смысле этого слова. Но сейчас, насколько я могу судить, он мертв. И успел он срубить только одну голову. Эддарда Старка. Да. Это была ошибка, чтоб ее... Проклятый лорд Винтерфелла был верен короне, крепко держал Север в своих руках и при этом не рвался усесться на трон. Мне жаль, что его голова слетела. На плечах она смотрелась лучше, чем на пике, и приносила больше пользы. Но что сделал твой Робб? Сколько голов лишилось плеч по его вине? Его мятеж вселил надежду и в Станниса, и в Ренли, не удивлюсь, если даже в девчонку за Узким морем, — в голосе Тайвина снова зазвенел металл, а во взгляде вспыхнули опасные искры. — Казнь одного человека и масштабные войны по всему Вестеросу накануне долгой зимы (а мейстеры говорят, она будет очень долгой), давай, взвесь-ка два этих события на своих весах чести-совести, и посмотрим, что из этого страшнее для страны. 

Но Бриенну не так-то просто было смутить.

— «Только одна голова» и начала войну! Нельзя просто срубить «только одну голову», не чью попало, замечу, а голову главы одного из великих домов, голову Хранителя Севера! Срубить такую голову и надеяться, что она не потянет за собой падение других голов и эту вашу бойню... Да вы в своем уме?!

Тайвин вновь опустил веки, разом обессилев. Пробормотал устало:

— Уж не в твоем. И разве я утверждаю, что не потянет? Но не я ее и рубил. Меня вообще тогда не было в Гавани. Я имел дело с последствиями. Получил итог падения одной головы, и прибавил к ней всего лишь дюжину, чтобы предотвратить головопад счетом на тысячи и тысячи. Я остановил эту бессмысленную бойню, убив... Сколько их там сидело за столом? Уж точно намного меньше, чем передохло бы в процессе грандиозного месива с обеих сторон. И чем передохнет в ближайшую зиму по вине этих твоих благородно-совестливых Старков из-за того, что даже тот скудный урожай, что не выжжен и не потоптан лошадьми в боях, теперь не хватит рук, чтобы собрать...

— То есть... По-вашему, Роббу нужно было смириться с этой «всего лишь одной смертью»?! Вы бы смирились на его месте?

— Я не на его месте, — сказал Тайвин, напирая на «не».

— Но вы воевали за своего отца, когда были почти ровесником Робба! Все знают песню о Рейнах из Кастамере, которая играла на Красной свадьбе! Львенок прискакал из Королевской Гавани домой, только чтобы помочь остановить мятеж!

— Я воевал за... отца? — Тайвин снова резко поднял веки, уставился на Бриенну. — Мой отец был ничтожеством. Его ничего не волновало, кроме вина и шлюх. Он пустил по ветру состояние и земли нашего рода. Опозорил величайший дом Вестероса, ославил так, что над нами потешались все Западные и Восточные земли, добрая половина Южных и треть Северных. Потешались бы и остальные, если бы им было не плевать. Я за него воевал... — Тайвин презрительно фыркнул. — Надо же такое придумать... Да я бы и пальцем ради него не пошевельнул.

— Но зачем же вы...

Тайвин резко выпрямился, оттолкнувшись спиной от дерева. Бок и плечо пронзила боль, но он ее проигнорировал.

— Затем, что я — потомок Ланна Умного и Щит Ланниспорта, — отчеканил он. — Хранители Запада жили за тысячи лет до моего отца и будут жить тысячи лет после меня. Мне повезло родиться под золотым львом на гербе и носить фамильное имя «Ланнистер». Земли Тарбеков и Рейнов принадлежали моим великим предкам. Отец их потерял. Я их вернул. Не ради него. Ради первых людей, андалов, и, седьмое пекло, последних, уж не знаю, кто там ими будет.

Этот порыв отнял у него последние силы. Тайвин облокотился спиной о дерево, но не удержался и повалился на траву. Какое-то время он молчал, тяжело дыша, наконец, не дождавшись от Бриенны очередной отповеди, а, может, вовсе забыв про ее существование, задумчиво пробормотал в небо:

— Теперь я понимаю, почему Джофф был... таким. У нас мог сидеть на этом проклятом Железном стуле нормальный король. Но из-за похоти твоего обожаемого Джейме мы получили безумного Таргариена... Только без драконьей крови, чтоб ее... а лучше бы с ней...

— Мой обожаемый сир Джейме — прежде всего ваш обожаемый сын! — снова обрела дар речи Бриенна. — Вы сами его таким вырастили, — добавила она безжалостно.

Тайвин приподнялся на здоровом локте, недобро сощурился. «Но, судя по тому, что я видел, тебя устраивает, каким я его вырастил. Так чем же ты недовольна?» — хотел он сказать, но вдруг произнес другое. 

— А ты, я вижу, удобно устроилась. Все вокруг невинные овечки, кроме сумасшедшего мальчишки на троне, уже покойного, и старого умирающего льва. Которому, к слову, ты не спешила все это высказать, когда встретила его пышущего здоровьем в Королевской Гавани. Теперь, когда он слаб, ранен и одной ногой в могиле, можно так храбро пнуть его под ребра, отобрать у него еду...

Бриенна фыркнула:

— Никто вас не пинал, не нойте. Я вам перевязала эти ребра, забыли? И еду я сама вам приготовила. Без меня вы бы уже были на том свете! Я вам ее дала, я ее у вас и отобрала. Придумывайте сколько угодно оправданий для прикрытия своих циничных делишек, меня вам не обмануть. Могу вообще бросить вас тут подыхать, вы не заслужили того, чтобы вас спасали! 

— Что ж, это будет хотя бы последовательно, — равнодушно подытожил Тайвин.

Он снова упал на спину и закрыл глаза. По лицу гулял холодный ветер, желудок ныл от голода, раны словно жгло огнем, он разбередил их, сдвинул повязки... Они медленно, но верно пропитывались кровью. Голова вдруг закружилась, сознание начало уплывать. Слишком много сил он потратил на этот идиотский спор. Зачем? Какое ему дело до мнения этой огромной дурехи? Пусть считает его кем хочет.

«Льва не волнует мнение овец».

Тайвин слышал, как Бриенна встает, ходит своей тяжелой поступью, забрасывает костер, пристегивает меч. Вот она прошла совсем рядом... Внезапно в его рот, чуть не выломав по пути зубы, грубо втиснулось горлышко фляги. А под головой, прежде чем он успел захлебнуться, оказалась сперва широкая ладонь, потом предплечье. Его щека невольно прижалась к груди Бриенны, которая сошла бы за вполне сносную подушку, не будь она облачена в доспех. Он даже удивиться не успел, как в горло хлынул бульон.

Первые глотки, чтобы не поперхнуться, пришлось делать такими крупными и торопливыми, что заныло под кадыком, но потом струйка стала тоньше и Тайвин слегка расслабился, стал пить спокойнее, перевел дух и открыл глаза. Бриенна косилась на него, как мачеха на ненавистного подкидыша.

— Я обещала вас доставить к сиру Джейме и я доставлю, — отчеканила она холодно. — Надеюсь, через секунду после того, как я исполню свое слово, вы подохнете мучительной смертью.

— И эта миледи называет меня чудовищем... — пробормотал Тайвин, когда она убрала флягу и грубо вытерла ему рот широкой ладонью.

— Заткнитесь. И я не миледи.

Несколько долгих секунд Бриенна угрюмо косилась на него, словно примерялась, как половчее оторвать ему голову, а потом резко подняла его на руки. Понесла, ступая грузно и упрямо. Тайвин бессильно обмяк. Прижавшись виском к ее плечу, молча смотрел на ее непримиримый профиль. На его губах впервые за почти сорок лет появилось какое-то подобие улыбки.

**5**

Этот спор так вымотал Тайвина, что, оказавшись в неторопливо покачивающейся лодке, он неожиданно для себя вновь свалился в забытье. Волны мерно бились о борт, перенося его в Чертог Героев, где мальчишкой он слушал их глухой рокот во время прилива, напоминавшее то ли гром, то ли звуки отдаленной битвы. 

Последнее подметил Тирион, когда ему было девять лет, сказал:

— Словно где-то вдалеке идут постоянные сражения.

Странно, оказалось, что он тоже любит играть в Чертоге Героев. 

— Где-то они всегда идут, — холодно ответил тогда Тайвин и с досадой отвернулся.

Ему казалось — сын растет трусом. Сам Тайвин в детстве не боялся задирать тех, кто больше его раза в два, не пасовал даже перед взрослыми мужчинами, поэтому не считал, что маленький рост и недостаточная мускульная сила дают какие-то поблажки. Его раздражало, что Джейме все время стремится встать на защиту младшего брата, словно тот девчонка. 

Серсею он так не защищал. Да она бы и не позволила. А вот Тирион принимал покровительство Джейме, как должное.

«Я не хочу о нем думать, не хочу, он больше не мой сын. И никогда снова им не станет. Как же так вышло, Джоанна, что плод нашей с тобой любви убил и тебя и меня?»

Тайвин очнулся вечером, на земле, перед костром. Красное солнце просвечивало сквозь стволы деревьев, недалеко шумели набегающие волны, обнаженную кожу холодил ветер: закатав ему сорочку под самое горло, Бриенна колдовала над его ранами. Он попытался приподнять голову, чтобы посмотреть, что именно она делает, но Бриенна решительно опустила на его лоб свою широченную ладонь. Затылок стукнулся о корни.

— Лежите смирно.

— Я хотел бы глянуть...

— Не на что там глазеть. 

— Это мои раны, в конце-то концов!

— Поздравляю. А теперь заткнитесь и лежите смирно. 

Седьмое пекло, пожалуй, с Клиганом-Горой было бы проще! Да, он туповат (а теперь вообще, скорее, мертв), но исполнителен. Ему бы в голову не пришло так нагло командовать своим хозяином.

Повязки пропитались свежей кровью, а Бриенна старалась снимать их бережно, но все равно они отходили с болью. Тайвин стиснул зубы и уставился в небо. Над ним покачивались кроны деревьев, уже редеющие. Осень... Она шла за ними по пятам. 

— Раны лучше не трогать лишний раз, нужно, чтобы образовалась корочка... Но они все равно вскрылись, так что лучше я их почищу и припорошу хлебной плесенью, — проворчала Бриенна.

Это, конечно, хорошо, что она решила хоть как-то объяснять свои невидимые для его глаз действия, но... Он перевел взгляд с паутины ветвей на лицо своей целительницы.

— Хлебной — чем?!

— Плесенью. 

— Ты что, убить меня хочешь? Есть более верные способы. Помню, видел у тебя меч...

— Я хочу вас вылечить, — резко сказала она и добавила тише: — Хоть вы этого и не заслуживаете.

— Не начинай, — он помолчал, спросил: — Откуда ты взяла эту чушь про плесень?

— У нашего мейстера. И это не чушь. Думаете, почему вы так быстро поправились?

— А я поправился быстро? — Тайвин вдруг вспомнил, что еще его тревожило. — Сколько вообще прошло времени, с тех пор, как ты меня нашла? 

— Десять дней.

— Десять?! Да ты шутишь! Мы бы дважды добрались до Эссоса за такой долгий срок!

— Не преувеличивайте. До Эссоса... До Дола, может быть. Но не до Эссоса. 

— Так мы в Доле?

— Нет. Из этих десяти почти семь вы провели на берегу, я боялась вас куда-то везти в таком состоянии. 

Значит, ему не показалось... Они в самом деле торчали на одном месте. И довольно долго.

— Я растила плесень на хлебе и поила вас ею. Наносила на раны.

— Просто чудо, что я еще жив...

— Ну, хватит уже! — в ее возмущенном тоне явственно зазвучала обида. — Что вы, как ребенок! Это отличное средство! Хлебная плесень предотвращает гниение тела и снимает лихорадку. На вашем лбу можно было варить рыбу. А через час, напротив, остужать вино. 

Он решил не спорить. У мейстеров было много всяких странных секретов, но ему казалось, что большинство целительских он знал, ведь ему приходилось не раз латать себя после боя.

— Кстати, о вине. У тебя не найдется для меня глотка-другого? — спросил он примирительно.

— А чем, по-вашему, я собираюсь промывать ваши раны? Вот, как раз подогрелось. Я добавила туда некоторые кровоостанавливающие растения.

Она протянула свою длинную ручищу и сняла маленький медный котелок с огня.

— Так, может, будешь доброй хозяйкой и угостишь? — не дождавшись, когда она проявит чудеса гостеприимства, снова подсказал Тайвин.

Обычно он предпочитал оставаться в здравом уме и твердой памяти. Особенно в последнее время, когда его сознание то и дело уплывало в туман и без спиртного. Но эта женщина сводила его с ума. Ему всю жизнь приходилось иметь дело с идиотами, но никто из них (включая отца) не пытался им помыкать с тех пор, как Тайвин научился говорить «нет», а это слово он выучил самым первым.

— Сперва я обработаю раны, — отрезала Бриенна. — Мне не нужно, чтобы вы загрязнили слюной мой лечебный отвар. Я не для того его кипятила. 

«А она по-своему умна», — подумал Тайвин, пристально разглядывая ее сосредоточенно склонившееся над его телом лицо.

Он старался не дергаться, лежал напряженно, сжав зубы, но спокойно, вновь откинул голову и рассматривал темнеющее в сумерках равнодушное небо. Однако боль вымотала его довольно сильно, и вино, остатками которого Бриенна его напоила, быстро погрузило сознание в зыбкий туман.

— Я не смогла найти макового молока, — успел он услышать грубоватое оправдание и удивиться: как она может быть такой неправдоподобно доброй к тому, кого ненавидит. 

Из зыбкой ряби полусна его выбросил словно толчком запах еды. Тайвин открыл глаза. Уже совсем стемнело, а огонь еще сильнее сгущал тьму вокруг себя, поэтому казалось, что уже глубокая ночь. Впрочем, может, так оно и было. 

Бриенна сидела в его ногах, вполоборота к костру, рядом с ее бедром на куске льняной ткани лежало несколько вареных окуньков, источающих ошеломительно-аппетитный запах. Рот Тайвина сразу наполнился слюной, он сглотнул и зашевелился. Услышав шорох, Бриенна мрачно зыркнула на него и продолжила трапезу. 

— Жалеешь мне кусочка рыбы? — наконец, сказал Тайвин, следя жадными глазами за тем, как она расправляется с окуньками. — А как же твое благородство, честь, совесть, защита кого-то там?..

— Невинных, — холодно подсказала Бриенна и сплюнула кость в огонь. 

— Да уж, тут я маху дал, признаю. Знал бы, что все так обернется, сказал бы жене решительное «нет». Извини, мол, дорогая, но я должен остаться непорочен, как младенец! А то вот пролетит, как стрела, несколько десятков лет и женщина высотой с корабельную мачту пожалеет мне мелкую рыбешку...

— Я не эту невинность имела в виду! — отрезала Бриенна и ее лицо пошло красными пятнами. — Я хотела сказать...

— Да знаю я, что ты хотела сказать, — Тайвин никак не мог заставить себя отвести взгляд от каждого куска, который она отправляла себе в рот. — Слушай, давай не будем начинать ходьбу по тому же кругу. Я еще от предыдущего спора не отошел. Если всякий раз, как у меня подведет от голода живот, мне придется выдерживать многочасовые рассуждения о своем моральном облике, пожалуй, разумней было бы умереть в сортире. Серьезно, мы на совете куда более важные вещи обсуждаем быстрее.

— Прекратите ныть, — Бриенна сердито сплюнула в костер еще одну косточку. — Не собираюсь я вас мучить голодом, есть способы и получше, — (Тайвин едва удержался, чтобы не спросить — какие). — Просто я не уверена, что ваши кишки так уж целехоньки. Наконечник из вашего живота мне пришлось извлекать через спину, чтобы он не ранил вас еще сильнее, к тому же он и так прошел почти насквозь. Мне показалось, что ничего важного он не задел, но довелось как-то видеть рану примерно в этом же месте, мейстер лечил больного плесенью и просил не давать ему твердую пищу почти пять недель. Любую. Даже жидкую кашу и молоко запрещал. 

— Он выжил? — помолчав спросил Тайвин.

— Кто? — поинтересовалась Бриенна с набитым ртом.

— Тот парень, с похожей раной.

— Нет. Но умер он не от нее. Его через полгода в кабаке зарезали.

— Что ж, это обнадеживает. То есть, конечно, не кабак, а... Хотя... Уж лучше в нем, чем в сортире.

— Сейчас я доем и напою вас ухой, она как раз остынет, — буркнула Бриенна. — Я нарочно сварила ее крепкой, хоть и пустой. Пришлось опускать рыбу целиком, чтобы не вылавливать потом кусочки. 

Бриенна продолжила расправляться со своими окуньками, а Тайвин попытался осмыслить услышанное. Она нарочно сварила крепкий бульон! Опускала рыбу целиком, чтобы не вылавливать кусочки! И все это для него! Какая трогательная забота. С ума сойти... Зачем ей это? Она поминала Джейме... Тайвин не отличался проницательностью во всех этих глупых сердечных делах, но как она смотрит на его сына на пиру, заметил. И не он один. Серсея — вот кому еще не понравились ее взгляды. Она подскочила к Бриенне с Тарта словно разъяренная львица и попыталась ее окоротить. Теперь-то Тайвин знал — почему. Его дочурка все ему рассказала (как, как он мог проглядеть идиотские постельные игрища своих детей?!), но разве мало девиц сохло по красавцу-сыну? Да он очаровывал всех с колыбели! И что? Серсея и ухом не вела! А тут вдруг опустилась до того, чтобы подбежать при всех к этой некрасивой дылде. «Она почувствовала опасность». 

Тайвин вспомнил, как смотрел на Бриенну Джейме. Что, если опасения Серсеи были не так и смешны?

Эта мысль неожиданно вызвала в чем приступ злорадства. Глуповатая некрасивая дуреха заставила его самоуверенную дочь беситься от ревности! Неплохо. Может, стоит предложить Бриенне место в Королевской Гвардии? Или в отряде десницы? И посмотрим тогда, долго ли продлится таргариенская похоть у его детей!

Странно, конечно, что Джейме вообще обратил внимание на эту клиганшу, но чего только не бывает в жизни. Важно, что это можно использовать.

Словно услышав его мысли, Бриенна встала, подняла котелок и шагнула к Тайвину. Положила широкую ладонь ему под плечи, устроила его затылок на локтевом сгибе и поднесла к губам котелок. На этот раз она действовала куда бережнее, и он пил неторопливо, не боясь захлебнуться. 

Тайвин надеялся, что бульон придаст ему сил, но неожиданно тот словно бы отнял последние. Он смотрел, как Бриенна сливает остатки в одну из своих кожаных фляг, и чувствовал, как закрываются веки. Сознание уплывало. Он ненавидел терять контроль над ситуацией, поэтому ему всегда больше нравилось состояние бодрствования, но боль от ран притуплялась с забытьем, не исчезала совсем, но — притуплялась, так что он научился ценить сон, поэтому не стал бороться с ним, даже когда почувствовал, как Бриенна накрывает его чем-то и придвигает ближе к огню. 

Что бы она о нем ни думала, причинять ему вред в ее планы не входило.

**6**

— Подъем, Щит Ланниспорта, Хранитель Запада.

На самом деле Тайвин давно не спал. Он проснулся почти одновременно с Бриенной, видел, как она уходила проведать лодку, как собирала неподалеку хворост для костра, слышал монотонные звуки чистки котелка песком... Все это время он боролся с шнуровкой на бриджах. Безуспешно. 

Когда она подошла его будить, он быстро убрал руку, словно она застала его за чем-то непристойным. Собственный инстинктивный жест удивил и разозлил его. Ему же не десять лет, в конце-то концов! Он нарочно, прямо на ее глазах, потянулся к паху. 

— Мне нужно помочиться, — процедил сквозь зубы, дождавшись, пока его жест привлечет ее внимание.

Бриенна фыркнула.

— И в чем дело? Не хватает сил самого себя подержать за стручок? Предлагаете мне эту честь?

— Ты слишком затянула шнуровку, да еще и завязала какими-то странными узлами. Это тебе все же не пяльцы, можно было и не изощряться в плетении настолько вычурных узоров. 

— На пяльцах не плетут вычурных узоров, — обстоятельным нудным тоном просветила его Бриенна. — А узлы при вышивании вообще не завязывают. Изнанка смотрится некрасиво с узлами. Чтобы избежать узлов, нитку нужно продевать под...

— Избавь меня от подробностей! Я прекрасно проживу без них, по крайней мере до того, как решу заняться рукоделием! — прервал ее Тайвин раздраженным тоном. — Чего не скажешь о затянутых насмерть штанах. Ты вообще собираешься их развязывать или нет? 

Бриенна вздохнула.

— Слушайте, давайте вы пока как-нибудь сами попытаетесь, а если не получится...

— Я пытался, — сообщил Тайвин настолько терпеливо, насколько мог. — У меня грудная мышца прострелена, так что левая рука почти не работает, если ты не заметила. 

Бриенна с досадой кивнула в сторону котелка и кожаных фляг.

— Я хотела сходить за водой. Обнаружила тут прекрасный родник, который не заметила вчера в сумерках. Вода там вкуснее, чем в обычных ручейках. Потерпите немного, хорошо? Вот я вернусь и...

— Это все замечательно, — снова раздраженно прервал ее Тайвин. — Но я больше не могу ждать! Я слышал, как ты встала и ходишь, но не хотел звать тебя на помощь. Все это время я пытался развязать эти проклятые шнурки! 

— Ну ладно, ладно! — Бриенна закатила глаза. — Незачем так нервничать, сейчас...

Она присела на корточки и начала копаться в завязках. Тайвин следил за ней, прикусив нижнюю губу. 

— Седьмое пекло, ну что ты возишься?! — не выдержал он.

— Вот лучше бы вы не пытались ничего делать, а сразу позвали меня. Вы затянули еще сильнее!

Наконец, тонкие кожаные ремешки поддались ее настойчивым пальцам, она распутала узлы и сунула руку между ослабленным плетением... В следующую же секунду Тайвин вцепился в ее запястье крепкой (как он надеялся) хваткой. 

— К-куда?! Я просил только развязать шнуровку!

— Я просто хотела помочь вытащить...

— Это же не гвоздь в заборе! На такое сил у меня хватит.

— Ой, да подумаешь! — протянула Бриенна нарочито небрежным, но все же несколько обиженным тоном. — Во-первых, я уже все там видела, когда вы валялись в забытьи. Не могла же я позволить вам умереть от обезвоживания! Приходилось поить. Во-вторых, можно подумать, там есть на что смотреть. Смею заметить, милорд, вы довольно скромно оснащены. 

— А то тебе было с кем сравнивать!

— С вашим сыном, — отчеканила Бриенна. — При схожих обстоятельствах, не надо так таращиться, глаза выпадут. У него примерно такой же размер, не самый большой. Но у вас кожа сильнее растянута. Ну... Зато легче сдвигается.

— «Не самый большой», вы ее послушайте, а! — фыркнул Тайвин. — Ты вообще в курсе, что те размеры, про которые сплетничают, как про «самые большие», проявляются только перед... непосредственно необходимым действием? Скакать на лошади и бегать с тем орудием, который ты бы назвала «самым большим», было бы попросту неудобно. Тебя мама что, не просветила на счет механизма превращения размеров из «скромных» в очень даже достаточные?

— Моя мама умерла, — сказала Бриенна холодно.

— Соболезную, — ответил Тайвин тоном, в котором не слышалось ни капли сочувствия. — Ну так кто-то же должен был ее заменить? 

— Достойной кандидатуры не нашлось.

— Хотел бы я, чтобы мой отец был хотя бы вполовину так разборчив... И что, он разве не обсуждал с тобой тонкости вероятного брака? Ну так и я не буду брать на себя его роль. Пусть эта часть отношений станет для тебя сюрпризом. Седьмое пекло, хотел бы я узнать, что ты скажешь наутро после свадебного пира! Впрочем, я догадываюсь. «Да лучше бы он в самом деле был куда менее большим!» 

Тайвин осторожно перевалился на живот и, опираясь на здоровую руку, с трудом поднялся на колени. Его слегка пошатывало, мышцы ощущались каким-то студнем — сказывались дни, проведенные лежа, и общая слабость тела. Внезапно он почувствовал, как его подхватили под мышки сильные ладони Бриенны и в мгновение ока поставили на ноги. Он не успел охнуть, как она перехватила его крепкой рукой поперек тощей груди, прижала к своей.

— Смертельные у тебя объятия, Бриенна с Тарта. Медведь и то был бы поласковее, — пробормотал он, заметив, однако, что она постаралась не задеть обе его раны, что было не так-то просто. 

«А она ловкая, несмотря на ее размеры...» — отрешенно отметил он про себя. 

Бриенна фыркнула.

— Теперь вам захотелось нежностей, милорд? Вас не поймешь. То «отстань от меня», то...

— Вот, давай остановимся на «отстань». Зачем ты вообще схватила меня в охапку? Я в состоянии сам помочиться.

— Еще пять минут назад вы утверждали, что нет.

— Я не мог развязать шнуровку, а не подержать себя за член!

— В этом я и не собираюсь вам помогать.

— Ну, слава Семерым! Я рад, что у нас такое единодушие по крайней мере в одном вопросе. Давай запомним эту минуту как необыкновенную, а потом ты меня отпустишь и... Не знаю... Тебе что, нечем заняться? Ты вроде бы за водой собиралась. Родник, помнишь такое слово?

— Вы еле на ногах стоите. У меня нет никакого желания соскребать вас с земли. Я буду держать вас, пока вы будете держать... — она запнулась и решительно добавила: — …сами себя. Не бойтесь, смотреть не буду. Хотя мы вроде уже выяснили, что я...

— Все видела, да, я помню. Но тогда я был без сознания, и мне было плевать.

— В самом деле? А мне показалось, что иногда вы только притворялись, что в забытьи, — сказала она спокойно.

— Тебе показалось, — проворчал Тайвин, но ее проницательность его поразила.

Он снова подумал, что она вовсе не так проста, как кажется. Что еще она подметила, интересно? Не наговорил ли он чего-то важного в бреду?

— Вы вроде бы сказали, что хотели помочиться, — напомнила Бриенна.

— Я пытаюсь! Я не могу, когда за спиной стоит... — он хотел сказать «женоподобный Клиган», но вовремя опомнился, Клигана Бриенна ненавидела, а злить человека, когда наружу из штанов торчит настолько уязвимая часть, — не самая удачная мысль. — Когда за спиной... такая благородная миледи, — закончил он фразу.

— Я не...

— Да помню я, помню!

Прошла еще минута.

— Хотите, я вам на низ живота нажму?

— Стоп! Держи свои руки от моего низа живота подальше.

— Я просто хотела помочь... 

— Не надо!

— Но способ отлично работал!

— Когда я был без сознания!

— А также когда были в нем, но неумело притворялись, что без него. Все равно получалось, как по маслу!

— Спаси меня все возможные боги... А ты та еще заноза, верно? 

— Кто бы говорил.

— Дай мне сосредоточиться, прошу!

— А то что?

— А то я... обмочусь.

— Но ведь этого мы вроде и добиваемся?

— Седьмое пекло, хватит!

Он понимал, что эта простодушная дуреха вовсе не собиралась его унижать. Она в самом деле заботилась о нем. Ну... на свой неуклюжий манер. Но легче от этого не становилось. Мочевой пузырь болел уже почти нестерпимо, а расслабиться все не получалось. Внезапно он почувствовал приступ веселой злости и, прикинув, в какую сторону она отвернулась, откинул голову на плечо Бриенны так, что его волосы над виском коснулись ее губ. 

— Эй! — воскликнула она.

— Ну, что? — отозвался он с деланным возмущением. — Я пытаюсь расслабиться!

Внутренне злорадствуя, он откинул голову на другое ее плечо.

— Проклятье! Вы уже определитесь, какая сторона вам нравится больше!

— Как я определюсь, если не попробую обе? — парировал он.

— Да чтоб вас... — он почувствовал, как Бриенна рывком задрала голову так, что ее подбородок, оказался над его макушкой.

Эта маленькая борьба прекрасным солнечным утром Тайвина позабавила. Он хмыкнул, расслабленно наваливаясь спиной на Бриенну, и это, наконец, прорвало плотину. С тихим блаженным стоном он принялся мочиться.

Просто поразительно, сколько в человеке может накопиться жидкости за почти сутки. А ведь через кожу тоже выходило немало — он страшно потел во время приступов лихорадки, и Бриенна постоянно обтирала его влажными тряпками. 

— Вы скоро там? — проворчала Бриенна, когда прошла минута.

— Знаешь, я думаю, ты могла бы повторить мой опыт, — сказал Тайвин, тоже немало удивленный непривычной длительностью процесса. — Ощущения, когда облегчаешься после долгого вынужденного терпения, очень схожи с любовными. Поскольку последние тебе недоступны, возможно, тебе просто стоит как можно дольше...

— Если вы уже все, зашнуровывайтесь быстрее, — бесстрастно перебила его Бриенна.

— Хм... Ты не раздобыла мне белье?

— Я раздобыла вам штаны, скажите спасибо и за это. Ваша ночная сорочка достаточно длинная, заправьте ее так, чтобы... В общем, как-нибудь разберетесь.

— Может, хотя бы поможешь мне с тесемками? Одной рукой управиться с ними все-таки не так уж и просто...

— Ничего, вам полезно размять мышцы.

— Я думал, тебе нравится хватать меня за пах.

— Чтобы потом выслушивать от вас, что мои узлы не развяжешь?! Ну уж нет!

**7**

Берег, мимо которого они плыли, выглядел знакомо. Но он оказался не тем, который Тайвин ожидал увидеть.

— Мы держим путь не на Тарт. Почему? — спросил он.

Было неприятно обнаружить, что слух и осязание его подвели — за бортом плескалась не река, они шли по Черноводному заливу.

— Потому что нам нужно в Сумеречный Дол, — сухо обронила Бриенна.

Зря он ожидал, что маленькое утреннее недоразумение со шнуровкой ее смягчит. Он позволил себе глупое несерьезное поведение в надежде, что она потеряет бдительность и размякнет... Однако стоило ей уложить его в лодку и отплыть от берега, как она снова превратилась в угрюмую и непримиримую грозу злых надменных гордецов без совести и чести. Лежа на дне, раскидав длинные ноги по обе стороны ее сапог, и устроив голову затылком на лавке, Тайвин разглядывал грубоватые черты своей спутницы, гадая, мог ли Джейме в самом деле увлечься подобной женщиной. У нее был высокий умный лоб, полная нижняя губа и истинно ланнистеровские золотые волосы. В целом смотрелось недурно, но все портила тяжеловатая челюсть. Зато глазищи... Глазищи у Бриенны были красивые. Большие, ясные, серо-голубые, как небо над ними. 

— Ладно, я задам свой вопрос так, чтобы даже ты поняла. Ты сказала, что обещала доставить меня к Джейме. Процесс обещания я как-то пропустил, вероятно, был слишком занят тем, чтобы притворяться, что валяюсь в беспамятстве... 

— Тогда вы еще не притворялись.

— Очень любезно с моей стороны... Так вот, предположим, что ты в самом деле дала подобное обещание. Почему мы плывем не в Королевскую Гавань? Последний раз, когда я видел своего однорукого больше-не-сына, он находился в Красном замке и собирался проторчать там в качестве гвардейца весь остаток своей никчемной жизни. 

— Потому что я поклялась Кейтилин Старк отыскать ее дочерей, — тон Бриенны был холоднее снегов у Стены.

— Помоги мне Семеро, — пробормотал Тайвин. — Я не буду спрашивать тебя о связи этих двух взятых на себя обязательств (она, очевидно, загадка для любого существа с разумом выше рыбьего) или о том, почему ты с такой легкостью разбрасываешься клятвами... Но ты не пробовала хотя бы выполнять их по очереди? Желательно в таком порядке, чтобы это заняло, как можно меньше времени? До Гавани явно ближе, чем до Дола. Забрось меня туда, и я посажу тебя на лучший корабль, или дам самую быструю лошадь, или даже заставлю Джейме накинуть тебе на плечи плащ... В пекло приличия, выбирай, что угодно! Я умею быть благодарным.

— Во-первых, ничего вы мне не дадите, вы хотите убить леди Сансу, — сказала Бриенна. — Во-вторых, пока вы валялись в беспамятстве, а потом его изображали, мы проплыли приличное расстояние. Королевская Гавань теперь от нас намного дальше, чем Сумеречный форт.

Тайвин фыркнул.

— С чего мне желать смерти своей милой непорочной снохе? Мне казалось, мы уже выяснили мое отношение к Джоффу. Меня не трогает его кончина. Звучит, конечно, так себе, но ты ведь считаешь меня бессердечной мразью, вряд ли тебя удивит такое отношение бессердечной мрази к своему внуку. 

— Вы, конечно, бессердечная мразь, и ваше отношение к собственному внуку меня нисколько не удивляет... Но Джоффри все-таки Ланнистер, — отчеканила Бриенна. — А леди Санса, насколько я помню, — Старк. В ваших глазах она совершила чудовищное преступление: волчонок убил львенка. Вы этого так не оставите. Не потому, что вам жаль мальчика, вам никого не жаль. Но к леди Сансе у вас тем более нет причин относиться милостливо, а вот преподать урок остальным, казнив ее за то, что она подняла руку на представителя великого рода...

«Надо же, она и в самом деле не так глупа, как кажется» — подумал Тайвин в который раз.

— Тогда почему ты меня спасла? — задал он вопрос, который мучил его все это время.

— Потому что я выловила вас ночью, а разглядела только утром. Я думала, вы просто раненый немощный старик, какой-нибудь рыбак, или моряк, свалившийся в море. А я не убиваю раненых немощных стариков, — ответила Бриенна.

— Ты могла бросить меня подыхать, когда узнала в лицо, — подсказал ей Тайвин. — Зачем было обещать Джейме вернуть меня? Тем более, что никакого Джейме рядом не было, только валявшийся в бреду я, лодка и воды залива, но вряд ли кто-нибудь из нас троих упрекнул бы тебя в нарушении одного из твоих идиотских принципов. Перевалила бы меня обратно за борт и плыла бы за своей леди Сансой. Зачем ты решила тратить на меня время и силы? 

— Я не убиваю бессознательных и безоружных, даже если они не достойны жизни, — ровным тоном ответила Бриенна.

— Седьмое пекло, да на тебе цепей больше, чем на великом мейстере Сенешале в Цитадели! Как ты умудряешься сделать хотя бы шаг по этой земле с таким набором тупых правил?

— Они тупые только для таких...

— … злых надменных гордецов без совести и чести, как я, помню-помню... Почему Сумеречный Дол? — задал он еще один вопрос. — С чего Сансе быть там?

— Она сбежала по воде. И явно направилась к своей тетке, — машинально обронила Бриенна.

— Почему по воде? — быстро спросил Тайвин, пристально вглядываясь в ее грубоватое лицо.

— Вы немедленно закрыли город, милорд, разве нет? Она бы не выскользнула обычными путями. Но водные границы контролировать сложно, — сказала Бриенна задумчиво, и Тайвин снова поразился: «Да она смышленее большинства ослов в моем совете!»

Бриенна поняла его изменившееся лицо по-своему. Она вдруг словно спохватилась, прекратила грести и мрачно уставилась на Тайвина своими прозрачными, как небо глазищами.

— Только попробуйте послать в Дол и Орлиное Гнездо своих убийц, — начала она отчетливо угрожающим тоном, — и я...

Тайвин фыркнул.

— Ты все-таки не так умна, как я было решил. Санса — ключ к Северу. Другого у нас нет. Только идиот станет уничтожать ключ, если у него есть замок, который нужно открыть.

**8**

Пошел дождь, мелкий, но холодный. Бриенна стащила с себя стеганку и кожаный камзол, накрыла ими Тайвина, чтобы его раны под сорочкой и повязками не намокли. Подумав, добавила сверху еще и плащ, сложив его вчетверо. В таком виде он доставал Тайвину лишь до середины бедер, но кожаным бриджам все равно не грозило промокнуть. Сама Бриенна осталась в черных шерстяных штанах и простой холщовой рубахе, кольчугу и доспехи она решила не надевать. Рубаха постепенно намокала, но, казалось, Бриенну это совершенно не заботило. Она мерно взмахивала веслами, упрямо нагнув голову, и сверлила Тайвина тяжелым взглядом сквозь соломенные сосульки мокрых волос. 

Если бы на его лицо не сыпались мелкие холодные капли, Тайвин бы заснул: плащ, стеганка и камзол отлично грели, а неприязнь в чужих глазах его совершенно не смущала, чего не скажешь о дожде. Поэтому, когда Бриенна вдруг произнесла ледяным, как эта идиотская морось, тоном: «Санса не убивала Джоффри», Тайвин даже обрадовался возможности избавиться от тягостной скуки и ввязаться в очередной спор.

— А кто? Тирион, что ли? — лениво протянул он, полуприкрыв глаза.

— Да! — сказала Бриенна так горячо, что Тайвин подумал: «Жаль, ты не умеешь согревать своим пылом воздух. Нам бы сейчас не помешало немного тепла». 

— Нет, — возразил он равнодушно и сморгнул с ресниц капли.

— Вы говорите так, потому что он ваш сын!

— Он мне больше не сын! — приподнял голову Тайвин и сердито уставился на Бриенну, потом снова откинулся на лавку и добавил уже спокойно: — Сперва я в самом деле думал, что отравитель Тирион. То есть... Глупо лично подавать кубок на свадьбе, где находится столько людей, но что, если на это и был расчет? Он знал, что я ценю его ум, и мне бы в голову не пришло, что он способен настолько идиотски подставиться. Значит, есть смысл сделать именно так.

— Он и сделал!

— Нет.

— Вы говорите так, потому что он ваш сын, — упрямо повторила Бриенна.

Тайвин скрипнул зубами.

— Ты не видела его на суде, он не врал. 

Но переубедить Бриенну, если она что-то себе втемяшила, было не так-то легко.

— Если хотя бы половина россказней о нем правда, карлик — еще хуже вас! — выпалила она, как отрезала.

— Конечно, хуже! — раздраженно заметил Тайвин. — Он умен, но какой толк стране и дому от его ума? Вместо того, чтобы заниматься делом, он пьет, совокупляется и... Он угрожал Томмену! Своему маленькому племяннику! Члену своей семьи! Он. Ему. Угрожал! — Тайвин гневно приподнялся на здоровом локте, и тут же упал назад, пробормотав: — Из-за того, что очередную шлюху Тириона всего лишь угостили плетью... Тоже мне, трагедия... От плетей не умирают, и она все еще прекрасно здравствует... — он прикрыл глаза. — Я не поверил Серсее, когда она рассказала про Томмена, но Тирион не стал отпираться. А ведь Томмен в жизни не сделал ничего плохого, и все-таки Тирион сказал моей дочери, что причинит ему вред. Да ведь меня он собирался убить тоже из-за шлюхи. Я, правда, не совсем понял, что там с ней случилось и почему... Он говорил, что она лежит в моей спальне... Надо было расспросить его получше, откуда она там взялась, но... В общем, я сглупил, что не поинтересовался, но, седьмое пекло! Я шлюх не мучил и не убивал! И тем не менее, посмотри на меня: лежу тут с двумя дырами от арбалетных болтов... Что уж говорить про безумного жестокого Джоффа? В общем, — подытожил Тайвин, — если бы именно Тирион его отравил, я бы не удивился... 

— Он и отравил, — убежденно сказала Бриенна. 

— Нет, — Тайвину упорства тоже было не занимать. 

Несколько минут они оба молчали.

— Если это и сделала леди Санса, ее рукой водил Бес, — решила Бриенна сменить тактику. — Она была одинока, окружена врагами, жила среди убийц ее отца... Я встретила служанку, служанка подтвердила, что никакой любви между леди Сансой и карликом не было! 

— Ну, разумеется, не было! Откуда ей было взяться, если Тирион избегал свою жену! — Тайвин презрительно фыркнул. — Но если любви не было, с какой стати Санса стала бы ему помогать? Говори про моего сына что хочешь...

— Вот! Вы все-таки считаете его своим сыном!

— Говори про Тириона, что хочешь, — холодно поправился Тайвин. — Но это очень на него похоже — помочь бедной несчастной девушке уничтожить того, кто ее обижал. Она попросила, а он и уши развесил. Мой младший всегда обожал строить из себя рыцаря. Совсем как ты, Бриенна с Тарта, — заметил Тайвин язвительно. — Ему хватило бы лишь этого мотива. Подобные порывы вполне в его духе. А вот становиться орудием преступления того, кого она терпеть не может, у Сансы резона не было. Спорим на что угодно, ей было плевать и на Тириона, и на Джоффа? Они готовы поубивать друг друга? Что ж, тем лучше! Вот как она думала. Да и зачем бы Тириону понадобилось посвящать ее в свои планы? Какой был в этом смысл? Яд-то поднесла не она! 

— Поэтому я и говорю...

— Это если предположить, что все-таки убийца — Тирион. Но это не так, пойми же ты, наконец! Он этого не делал! Не так глупо! Он бы придумал что-нибудь получше и уж точно постарался бы не попасться. Кто мешал ему сбежать вместе с Сансой, а? Да никто! В таком-то переполохе... И почему же он не сбежал? Да потому, что попросту растерялся, вот почему. Он был изумлен произошедшим не меньше, чем все мы. Жаль, что я не сразу это понял... Меня сбила с толку Серсея и эта история с угрозой Томмену... 

— Если он, по-вашему, не убийца, зачем же вы решили его казнить? — Бриенна недоверчиво покачала головой. — Такой, как вы, убьет невинного, не задумываясь... Но не Ланнистера! Не своего сына.

— Да не собирался я его убивать, что за вздор! — с досадой бросил Тайвин. — Я что, похож на идиота? Я собирался договориться с Тиреллами отпустить его на Стену. Они бы согласились с радостью, у них и так рассудок помутился от счастья, что Маргери достанется не Джофф, а кроткий Томмен. Если бы не этот поединок, я бы их мнения и спрашивать не стал! А так... ну пришлось бы поинтересоваться... Для порядка. И, возможно, чтобы представить дело так, будто это решение милостливой Маргери. Ее народ любит, никто бы и пикнуть не посмел. 

Он помолчал несколько секунд и добавил раздраженно:

— Заключение Тириона пошло на пользу всем! Эта дура Оленна растекалась медом, а Джейме согласился вернуться на Утес и когда-нибудь в будущем зачать мне наследников. 

Лицо у Бриенны вытянулось.

— Да-да, представь себе. Вот такая у нас была договоренность. Поединок оказался некстати, но, по сути, что он менял? Тирион-то остался жив! И вполне можно было вновь это использовать. А умри Тирион — и Джейме вывернулся бы из моих рук! Думаешь, я настолько глуп, чтобы терять двух сыновей разом, если можно не потерять ни одного и заставить каждого приносить мне пользу? Ну, ты же считаешь меня расчетливым мерзавцем! — Тайвин снова приподнялся на локте и уставился на Бриенну жестким немигающим взглядом. — Скажи, какой прок расчетливому мерзавцу от мертвого одного сына и взбешенного его смертью другого? Я уж не говорю о том, что вокруг еще лет сто судачили бы о том, что львы жрут друг друга. Зачем мне это, седьмое пекло? Какая от этого польза моему дому? — Тайвин снова откинулся на лавку и принялся созерцать небо. — А вот свой человек на Стене моему дому очень даже нужен. Бастард Старка что-то слишком уж раскомандовался в Черном замке... Но он бесхитростен и юн. Мы послали туда Яноса Слинта, однако сын мясника не смог укротить волчонка. А вот Тирион запросто взял бы его в оборот, он хитрый... бес. Умеет найти подход к наивным глупцам. Не прошло бы и года, как этот Сноу стал бы жрать из наших рук и вилять хвостом с такой скоростью, с какой я укажу.

— Но Тирион ведь больше не ваш сын! Как бы вы его убедили склонить на свою сторону брата леди Сансы?

— Теперь! Когда он всадил в меня две арбалетные стрелы! После этого, уж конечно, Тирион мне не сын! Проклятый глупец... — Тайвин закрыл глаза и скрипнул зубами. — Смерть Джоффа была очень даже кстати. Этот маленький ублюдок всегда был неуправляем. И он рос. С каждым годом он дерзил мне все больше, еще несколько лет — и я бы уже не смог усылать его вон со своего совета... Томмен — другое дело. Из него еще может выйти отличный король, который слушается десницу. Он всегда смотрел мне в рот... И если бы Тирион дал себе труд пораскинуть мозгами, он бы все это и сам понял! Сообразил бы, что смерть Джоффа — это не трагедия для меня, а подарок! Что ситуация сложилась в нашу пользу, и я не стал бы портить ее бессмысленной казнью! Что я... 

— … обвинили бы в отравлении бедную дочку Кейтилин и этим выгородили бы своего карлика. И после этого вы говорите, что не собираетесь убивать леди Сансу?!

— Ситуация изменилась, разве нет? Теперь я охотнее убью «своего карлика», чем ключ к Северу! — раздраженно бросил Тайвин.

Бриенна глянула на него с нескрываемым отвращением, покачала головой.

— Вам все равно, кто отравил Джоффри. Вы готовы были казнить леди Сансу, когда были уверены, что виноват ваш сын... И вы готовы убить вашего сына теперь, хотя считаете, что виновата леди Санса. Я бы поняла, если бы у вас помутился рассудок от горя и жажды мести... Но нет. Куда там! Вам плевать на внука, его смерть вас даже радует. Вам плевать на сына, вы просто получили законный повод его уничтожить. И вам плевать на его девочку-жену. Вы планируете все холодно и расчетливо. Вы... 

— Чудовище, я помню, — скучным тоном подсказал ей Тайвин. 

И зевнул.

Бриенна задохнулась. Она перестала грести, бросила весла, подалась вперед и глянула на него своими серо-голубыми глазищами так, словно еще секунда — и ударит.

Внезапно Тайвину захотелось сказать что-нибудь такое, что ее окончательно разозлит и заставит забыть обо всех ее тупых обетах, правилах и принципах. Он был готов стерпеть любую боль, только чтобы увидеть, как наносное благородство слетает с этой дурехи, будто шелуха, под влиянием слепой животной ярости. «Давай, выкинь меня за борт, отыщи у себя, наконец, яйца, которыми ты так хочешь обладать и которыми тебя обделили боги, собери их в кулак и выбрось меня из этой проклятой лодки!»

Но, словно против своей воли, он вдруг сказал жестко и тихо:

— Все это замечательно. Только ты кое-что упустила. Я не был готов убить Тириона, пока он не захотел убить меня. И я собирался казнить Сансу как раз тогда, когда считал, что она во всем виновата, я думал... Проклятье, неважно теперь, что я тогда думал. Но я в самом деле решил, что это ее рук дело. И то, что сейчас я, все еще уверенный в ее вине, готов позволить ей жить... Нет, не из-за милосердия, разумеется, — быстро добавил он, надменно кривя губы, — в пекло милосердие! Но все-таки это немного отличается от того, что ты на меня пытаешься навесить, разве нет? — он коротко вздохнул, расслабился, завозился под плащом, устраиваясь поудобнее. — Это так, для уточнение ситуации и мотивов в целом. Я не собираюсь перед тобой оправдываться. Меня вполне устраивает репутация чудовища. Лучше быть чудовищем, чем посмешищем. Родись ты у моего отца в Утесе Кастерли, ты бы выучила эту истину годам к пяти. 

Бриенна моргнула, словно приходя в себя, села прямо и снова взялась за весла. Довольно долго они плыли в напряженном молчании. Редкая холодная долбежка каплями по векам страшно раздражала Тайвина, но развернуть плащ одной рукой, да еще так ловко им накрыться, чтобы защитить лишь глаза, не перекрывая доступ к воздуху, он бы без Бриенны не смог, а унижаться до просьбы о помощи не хотелось. Тайвин попытался повернуть голову на бок, но почти сразу же в ухо попало несколько капелек и пришлось вернуться в привычное положение — лицом в небо. Наконец, спустя по ощущениям чуть ли не час, редкий дождик превратился в совсем мелкую морось и Тайвин попытался задремать. Но как назло, стоило его сознанию начать погружаться в благостный туман, как Бриенна не выдержала изнуряюще-тупой дождливой скуки.

— Я считаю, что убийца ваш распутный Тирион, — резко выдала она холодным тоном (похоже, все это время она обдумывала его слова, и они не давали ей покоя). — Вы считаете, что убийца леди Санса. Потому что она сбежала, а он — нет. Но что, если он надеялся как раз на то, что вы его помилуете? Что, если он оказался еще умнее, чем вы думаете? И просчитал все свои ходы вот прямо до этого момента! 

— И поэтому тоже сбежал, но отстреливаясь? — пробормотал Тайвин, не открывая глаз. — Нет. Он был уверен, что я его убью. Он всю жизнь ныл, что я хочу от него избавиться... И решил, совсем как ты, что я нашел законный способ, вот и все. 

— Может, он не так уж и ошибался.

Тайвин нехотя поднял веки, сказал бесконечно терпеливым тоном:

— Мы вроде уже обсудили это, нет? Да, я его не люблю. А Григора Клигана я, по-твоему, что? Обожаю, что ли? Или, может, я без ума от Уолдера Фрея? Я эту хитрую трусливую куницу с детства не выношу! И что с того? Я не обязан любить топор. Если мне нужно наколоть дрова, я его беру без трепета и нежных чувств, вот и все. Почему это так сложно понять, а? Зачем вы все постоянно ищете какие-то сердечные подоплеки у вполне разумных поступков? 

Тайвин помолчал и добавил:

— Да, я хотел, чтобы он думал, что я его в самом деле убью. Он слишком привык, что ему все сходит с рук. Он избалован деньгами и своим положением. Моими деньгами и моим положением! Я старался воспитывать их в строгости и не давать поблажек, но что я должен был делать, по-твоему? Лишить их средств и фамильного имени? — Тайвин скрипнул зубами и процедил: — Мне нужно было, чтобы он посидел в темнице и переосмыслил свою бестолковую блудную жизнь, понял, как бездарно ее разбазаривал, пропивал и проебывал (в прямом смысле этого слова). Но зачем бы я в самом деле стал его убивать? У меня что, в Утесе осталось с десяток сыновей на замену? Я не Роберт, я не плодил бастардов и не собираюсь начинать сейчас. У меня всего два сына, и обоим я способен найти дело, в котором они будут полезны моему дому и Вестеросу. 

— И если вашему дому полезна смерть Джоффри... — задумчиво пробормотала Бриенна, но Тайвин ее раздраженно перебил:

— В такие дебри я лезть не додумался, может, и зря... А Тирион бы тем более так далеко не стал загадывать. И даже если предположить невероятное — что виноват он, подбила его на это твоя несчастная овечка. А Тирион и повелся. Когда дело касается женщин, мои сыновья тупеют на глазах... Откуда в них это? Я вроде бы всю жизнь подавал им другой пример...

— Вы судите по Серсее! — резко сказала Бриенна. — Это она способна на подлость и хитрость! Это она крутит мужчинами! Леди Санса другая. Она — жертва, а не хищник. Леди Кейтилин говорила, что леди Санса — нежная душа, любит лимонные пирожные, шелковые платья и песни о рыцарских подвигах. Я видела ее в Гавани, скромную и добродетельную. Ее всю жизнь готовили к тому, чтобы быть преданной женой и заботливой матерью. 

— Что-то она не спешила стать ни той, ни другой, — зло процедил Тайвин. — Водила за нос моего сына и держала его от постели подальше... Думаешь, его член настолько разборчив? Мне вот что-то не верится. В борделях встречаются девицы ее возраста, и что-то я не слышал до сих пор, чтобы он спасал их от злой участи. Это она им брезговала! Но почему? Да, он карлик. И что с того? У него хватает других достоинств! И он — Ланнистер, седьмое пекло! Лучшей партии у дочери предателя и быть не могло.

— Но она не из борделя! И ей всего четырнадцать! Она еще маленькая! — гневно воскликнула Бриенна. — Зачем вам вообще понадобился этот брак?!

Тайвин вдруг резко приподнялся на здоровом локте.

— Моей сестре было семь! — крикнул он с такой яростью, что Бриенна уставилась на него в изумлении. 

— Ей было семь, когда ее увезли, — повторил он спокойнее. — И что? Кого это волновало? Когда главы домов хотят свести своих детей ради политической выгоды, никто не смотрит на возраст. А браки среди благородных без прицела на выгоду случаются раз в тысячу лет.

Бриенна открыла было рот, но Тайвин не дал ей вставить ни слова.

— Неконсумированный брак — не брак! Его легко признать несостоявшимся, — сказал он жестко. — Ты знаешь это, Бриенна с Тарта, не говори, что не знаешь, весь Вестерос выучил это правило наизусть. А почему? Да потому, что брачные союзы среди отпрысков великих домов хотят оспорить все, кому не лень! Именно поэтому и был введен обряд провожания, чтоб его... Я не хотел, чтобы провожали меня и Джоанну, ведь наш союз не был политическим, мы сошлись по любви... Но Эйрису приспичило сделать все по этим идиотским правилам! Ему было плевать на мои протесты, он, мне кажется, даже удовольствие получал от мысли, что меня с души воротит от этого обряда... — Тайвин стиснул зубы так, что заиграли желваки, помедлив секунды две, продолжил со сдержанным гневом: — Ты хоть представляешь, какое это унижение? Когда твою любимую женщину раздевают и лапают на твоих глазах другие мужчины? Или когда захмелевшие и совершенно неинтересные тебе женщины проверяют что там у тебя в штанах, сперва через штаны, а потом стащив их? Думаешь, приятно чувствовать на себе их шершавые грубые руки? Или, может, радостно знать, что целая толпа каких-то пьяных идиотов подсматривает в скважину, как вы любите друг друга, словно вы животные на заднем дворе и вас притащили для случки? — он замолчал, откинул голову на лавку, прикрыл глаза, сказал спокойнее: — Я долго не мог простить ему это... Но знаешь, Джейме с Серсеей родились только через три долгих года после свадебной ночи, можешь себе представить сколько проклятых раз желающие поставили бы под сомнение законность нашего брака? А если учесть, что жена Эйриса приносила лишь мертвых младенцев... К тому же, он всегда неровно дышал к Джоанне. И он был король, у него была власть. С него бы сталось подговорить верховного септона признать ее невинной девицей, чтобы отнять у меня! Он постоянно твердил, как же мне повезло с женой, твердил с такой ревностью в голосе, словно не я был ее мужем, а он. Кто знает, чем бы все закончилось, не провожай нас толпа человек той первой ночью и не убедись они, что я совокупился с ней по всем правилам.

Тайвин снова приподнялся на здоровом локте, и уставился на залившуюся краской Бриенну невидящим взглядом: он смотрел не на нее, он смотрел в свое прошлое.

— И все-таки Тириона я освободил от этого обряда, — сказал он после минутного молчания. — Я не хотел, чтобы он испытал то же, что и я. Я избавил его хотя бы от этого унижения, не позволил Джоффу настаивать на идиотском провожании. Ну, и что же из этого вышло? Неконсумированный брак из этого вышел, вот что! Брак, который ничего не стоит теперь оспорить! Седьмое пекло, да я готов поклясться, что в борделях ему попадались шлюхи и ее возраста тоже, и он имел их в хвост и гриву! 

— Это только ваши догадки, — пробормотала Бриенна подавленно.

Тайвин словно увидел ее только сейчас. Недобро прищурился.

— Может быть. Но знаешь, в чем я точно уверен? В том, что Эддард и Кейтилин, твои ненаглядные Старки собирались выдать Сансу за Джоффа, как только она расцветет. Они обсуждали это с Серсеей. Никто не стал бы ждать годами, о, нет. Очень опасно ждать годами такое событие, знаешь ли. Слишком много желающих накинуть на свою дочку плащ принца, без пяти минут короля. Моя Серсея отлично усвоила этот урок, когда расстроился ее брак с Рейгаром. Словесные договоренности — ничто! Поэтому речь шла о скорой свадьбе. И пил бы я на ней с Недом вино, не слети его голова с плеч... — рядом с лодкой плеснула рыба, Тайвин перевел взгляд на круги. — Кстати, твои любимые северяне вроде бы не считали обряд провожания таким уж ужасным, на Красной свадьбе его устроили, нет? Значит ли это, что Кейтилин позволила бы провести его с Сансой? — он вновь посмотрел в глаза Бриенне. — А теперь скажи мне, вся такая совестливая и благородная, подумай и скажи честно, чем ночь с Джоффом отличалась бы от ночи с Тирионом? А? Давай я тебе подскажу — чем. Тем, что Тирион сделал бы свое дело аккуратнее и нежнее! Он ни за что бы не надругался над ней. Не проявил бы ненужной жестокости из одной только прихоти или подлости.

Тайвин замолчал, ожидая, что скажет Бриенна, но та смотрела на него странно-задумчиво, смотрела и молчала. Он лег, натянул плащ до самого подбородка и уставился в тяжелое свинцовое небо.

— Вот и получается, что из меня вышел лучший отец для Сансы, чем ее собственный, я нашел ей куда более приятного в обхождении мужа, чем уготовил ей Нед, а ведь после истории с волками он понял, что из себя представляет Джофф. Понял... Но не передумал, — сказал Тайвин в пространство тоном, не терпящим возражения, и добавил: — Ты в самом деле считаешь, что Санса сбежала одна? Она бы не сумела. Ей помогли. Очевидно, что помогли. Веришь ли ты, что ей помогли бескорыстно? Я — нет. Она — ключ к Северу, понимаешь ты это? Не я один считаю ее уже пригодной для брака, так думает весь Вестерос! Ее наверняка уже везут к какому-нибудь новому супругу. Можешь ли ты поручиться, что он будет лучше моего такого всего из себя бессмысленно-благородного Тириона? Красивее... Может быть. Быть красивее моего сына-калеки не сложно... Но лучше ли?

**9**

На вечернем привале Бриенна снова принялась варить уху. Рыбу она наловила несколько часов назад, бросив весла. Не наловила даже — добыла. Способ больше походил на охоту: Бриенна использовала не снасти, а меч. Удивительное получилось зрелище: великанша стояла в лодке, всматривалась в воду и тыкала в нее клинком, насаживая будущий ужин на острие. Тайвин поражался ее глазомеру, точной реакции и безупречному приложению силы: она умудрялась не разрезая рыбу пополам, вогнать оружие ровно настолько, чтобы резким движение поднять добычу в воздух и быстро стряхнуть в лодку. Тайвин (сам завзятый рыбак) с удовольствием смотрел на новый способ, забыв даже язвительно комментировать происходящее. В мокрой облегающей холщовой рубахе и темных шерстяных бриджах, стремительная и ловкая воительница была поразительно хороша. На свой, разумеется, весьма своеобразный лад.

— Ты всегда была такой? — спросил лениво Тайвин у кроны дерева, лежа на спине перед костром в ожидании ужина.

— Какой? — насторожилась Бриенна.

Тайвин не ответил: он знал, что она прекрасно его поняла, и не собирался тратить слова на подробные объяснения. 

— Наверное, да, — услышал он неохотный ответ через несколько минут молчания. 

Тайвин осторожно повернулся на здоровый бок, подпер щеку ладонью и принялся рассматривать Бриенну так, словно видел впервые. Дождь уже прекратился, и она, стоя на коленях перед огнем пыталась просушить рубаху, оттянув подол и слегка им помахивая. Грудь у нее и так-то была крошечная, а теперь казалось, что ее нет вовсе. 

— Отец, наверное, был в восторге... — пробормотал Тайвин.

— Вы бы были? — резко спросила Бриенна. 

Тайвин задумался, глядя в огонь. 

— Серсея менялась с Джейме одеждой в раннем детстве. Тогда их еще невозможно было различить, это потом у Джейме лицо стало превращаться в мужское, челюсть отяжелела... И мы запретили Серсее стричь волосы, а ему чрезмерно отращивать. Но довольно долго они выглядели, как горошинки из одного стручка. Обожали водить нас за нос. Я злился, конечно...

— Почему? — Бриенна слушала внимательно, почти жадно. 

«Ну, конечно, ведь я говорю о Джейме» — отметил про себя Тайвин.

— А я должен был радоваться? — спросил он вслух. — Сын и дочь сразу — это же чудо! Одному отпрыску ты пример, другому — защитник. Пожелай я второго сына, зачал бы... — он запнулся. — Я и зачал... Но, как видишь, результат не радует даже тебя. А ведь ты, вроде как, не судишь людей по внешности, пытаешься оценивать по всяким... душевным качествам. К тому же, тебя-то Тирион не лишил любимой женщины своим появлением на свет. Зато он набит тупыми принципами, очень похожими на твои. Да он же вылитая ты, только ниже раза в два и с членом, чтоб его! А лучше бы без, уж слишком он прислушивается к его мнению... — Тайвин фыркнул. — Подумай об этом, Бриенна с Тарта. Может, боги нарочно обделили тебя мужским достоинством, чтобы ты не совершала в два раза больше глупостей и не клялась раза в три чаще?

— Я не жалею о своих клятвах, во всяком случае, не о том, что их давала, — резко сказала Бриенна. — Лишь о том, что не все смогла сдержать...

Тайвин скептически хмыкнул и добавил:

— Давать их много ума не надо, знаешь ли. Слова — они и есть слова. Это же не поступки. И зачем о них жалеть, скажи на милость? — он замолчал на пару секунд. — С другой стороны, к чему ими разбрасываться, если ты не в состоянии выполнить то, что обещаешь? Какой в этом смысл? Кроме как выглядеть сиюминутно хорошей...

— Но когда я их даю, я же не вру! Я хочу сделать то, в чем клянусь и готова приложить все силы! Даже умереть! — с горячностью выпалила Бриенна. 

— Разумеется, не врешь, — сдержанно согласился Тайвин. — Разумеется, хочешь. Разумеется, готова и так далее... Но оглянись вокруг. Видишь этот огромный страшный мир, который населяет, кроме тебя, еще бесконечное число людей, зверей и сил, которые мы не в состоянии себе подчинить? С человеком или животным еще можно хотя бы попытаться сладить... С переменным успехом, конечно... Но все же. А попробуй сделать так, чтобы завтра не шел дождь! Или постарайся отсрочить приход этой проклятой зимы. По силам ли тебе это, Бриенна с Тарта? Тогда о чем мы говорим вообще? Над чем, скажи, ты властна? В чем ты можешь быть уверена совершенно точно? — он снова замолчал на мгновение и вдруг сказал жестко: — Ты обещала вернуть Сансу... Но что, если она утонула, не доплывя до Дола? Что, если она уже неделю кормит тех рыб, которых мы с тобой едим? Что, если ее буквально сейчас, изнасилованную, убивают разбойники, пока ты возишься тут со мной? — Бриенна вздрогнула и Тайвин безжалостно продолжил: — Что, если ее задушит родная тетка в Орлином Гнезде за час до того, как мы туда доберемся? У нее, я слышал, не все дома, у Лизы Аррен. 

Бриенна встрепенулась, оставила в покое свой подол и сжала кулаки. С нее бы сталось прямо сейчас вскочить и побежать спускать на воду лодку, но у Тайвина не было желания покидать тепло костра на ночь глядя, поэтому он быстро добавил:

— Идем дальше. Ты обещала Джейме вернуть меня. Опустим то, что Джейме не было рядом и ты обещала воздуху... Давай остановимся на мне. Что, если бы твоя плесень не помогла, и я бы умер? Что, если буквально завтра меня убьет... Да что угодно! Этот проклятый дождь, например, тот самый, над которым ты не властна. Я продрог до костей, кажется, у меня снова начинается лихорадка... Где мне взять силы, если я десять дней, обескровленный, живу лишь на твоих бульонах?

— Я делаю их крепкими и питательными! — уязвленно отозвалась Бриенна, но, слава Семерым, она по крайней мере снова отвлеклась на стряпню: подкинула в огонь дрова и принялась помешивать уху оструганной веточкой. 

— Спасибо, конечно, — начал Тайвин, но Бриенна его перебила:

— Я специально час выпариваю воду, чтобы они были наваристыми, — в тоне ее послышалась обида. — Трачу целую прорву времени, чтобы только вас накормить! И разве я не накрыла вас своими одеждами, чтобы уберечь от дождя? Может, я не властна над ним, но я делаю, что могу! А вы только жалуетесь и вечно всем недовольны! 

— О, поверь, я благодарен тебе за старания, — Тайвин старался говорить мягче, но получалось все равно язвительно и сухо, — но ты посмотри на мои руки: да через них можно читать свитки! Я жив на одном лишь упрямстве. Мне не дает покоя мысль, что Вестерос летит в пропасть, и что если я умру, случится непоправимое. Эта Дейнерис за морем... Рассказы о ходоках... И зима, проклятая зима уже на подходе. А страну раздирают новоявленные короли, и каждый стремится усесться жопой на идиотский железный стул, думает лишь о своих тупых амбициях! Только это меня и держит здесь, — он утомленно прикрыл глаза и пробормотал: — Но упрямство не лечит раны и не питает тело. Я запросто могу не пережить этой ночи, или следующей, или через одну... Зачем, скажи, давать клятву, что ты сумеешь вылечить и дотащить до Королевской Гавани полумертвого немощного старика?

— Готова поклясться (да, опять!), что вы себя не считаете ни стариком, ни немощным, — огрызнулась Бриенна. 

Тайвин надменно фыркнул.

— Я стал хорошим десницей не потому, что отрицал очевидное. Мой младший внук уже дорос до престола и собственной свадьбы, а я не в состоянии без твоей помощи опустошить котелок с ухой, какой бы крепкой и питательной она ни была. Хорошо хоть ты не помогаешь мне больше мочиться... Но к чему врать? Я серьезно ранен и далеко не молод. Это суровая действительность, и нам обоим приходится иметь дело именно с ней.

— Разве я от нее бегу?! Я прекрасно понимаю, какая она есть! — возмутилась Бриенна. — Я же не тащу вас прямо сейчас к лодке и не всовываю вам в руки весла, заставляя грести!

«Да ты чуть было не вскочила еще минуту назад!» — подумал Тайвин, но вслух сказал другое:

— И все-таки ты поклялась, что доставишь меня живым. Поклялась тогда, когда я даже в себя еще не пришел, а ты не могла быть уверенной в том, что вообще приду.

— Да! Поклялась! Потому что... — снова начала она с жаром, но Тайвин ее прервал:

— Хочешь, я тебе скажу — почему?

Он уставился на Бриенну немигающим взглядом.

— А давайте! — она с вызовом вздернула подбородок.

— Охотно, — Тайвин чуть подался вперед, не спуская с нее своих глаз. — Ты клянешься потому, что не уверена ни в своей доблести, ни в своей чести.

В ответ Бренна вытаращила свои небесные глазищи. Секунды две она ошеломленно молчала, открывая и закрывая рот.

— Вы не... — наконец начала она дрожащим от еле сдерживаемого гнева голосом, но Тайвин снова ее перебил:

— Ты боишься, что не выдержишь, струсишь, свернешь в сторону или как-то еще помешаешь себе исполнить свое намерение. Я готов поставить сегодняшнюю порцию бульона на то, что ты давно бы выбросила меня из лодки или продырявила мечом, если бы не дала эту свою идиотскую клятву. Но знаешь, что самое интересное? — Тайвин выговаривал слова медленно и четко. — Ты для того ее и дала. Это твой способ не потворствовать своей натуре, весьма далекой от благородства и вовсе не такой совершенной, какую бы тебе хотелось иметь. Это помогает тебе идти прямо, не сворачивать из-за чувств или трудностей, каких-то еще наносных вещей... — он задумался на секунду и и добавил: — Я не говорю, что это плохо. Но почему недостаточно просто принять решение? Прими его, следуй ему, раз оно тебе так уж нужно... Ровно столько, сколько это будет иметь смысл. А если смысл пропадет, отбрось его не задумываясь, не жалея, не страдая о каких-то там словах. Неужели ты не видишь, что происходит? Ты сооружаешь себе подпорку, костыль... Но отнимаешь у себя подвижность. Твои клятвы громоздкие и неповоротливые. Это как... — он опять замолчал и вдруг заговорил быстро, почти с жаром: — Смотри. Когда ты сражаешься в бою, разве ты стоишь на месте? Нет! Это было бы глупо! Ты двигаешься, уворачиваешься, даешь своему телу пространство для маневра. Быстро меняешь направление, в доли секунды оцениваешь ситуацию и принимаешь решение, которое помогло бы тебе выжить прямо сейчас, а не просто станцевать красивый и благородный танец с мечом! Потому что твоя задача — победить! А не выглядеть возвышенно и изящно с клинком в руке! Зачем же ты ограничиваешь свой ум и волю вне сражения? Жизнь — это тот же бой.

Бриенна слушала его, сжав губы. Наконец процедила угрюмо:

— Мне вас не переговорить. Вы складно научились лить речи на своих советах... К тому же...

— Ты можешь быть уверена только в своем решении. Все! — перебил ее Тайвин. — Но это не значит, что каждое свое решение надо скреплять нерушимой клятвой, обетом и прочей ерундой. Чем раньше ты это поймешь, тем лучше.

— К тому же... — упрямо повторила Бриенна, — в одном вы точно правы.

— Хм, — Тайвин замолчал, ожидая продолжения, и, не дождавшись, спросил: — Ну и в чем же?

Бриенна прищурилась, неторопливо оглядела его оценивающим взглядом.

— В том, что если я вдруг дам себе поблажку, я вас убью. Вам бы не рассказывать мне об ограничениях ума и воли, если хотите сохранить себе жизнь! — угрожающе выпалила она и вернулась к своей готовке.

Рука у Тайвина устала, он снова улегся на спину. Сказал неторопливо, прикрыв глаза:

— Что, если моя смерть пойдет на пользу всем?

— Вы же сказали, что Вестрос летит в пропасть, — услышал он словно откуда-то издалека растерянное бормотание.

— Летит, — согласился Тайвин неожиданно спокойно. — Так, может, и ну его в пекло? Кто знает, вдруг ему там самое место...

**10**

Ночь опустилась неприветливая, зябкая, костер горел еле-еле, нехотя делясь скупым теплом.

— Первая стража моя, — сказал Тайвин, когда Бриенна напоила его ухой и принялась укрывать на ночь.

Он отпихнул ее, осторожно сел и попытался выпутаться из плаща с помощью одной руки.

— Какой из вас сторож? — фыркнула Бриенна, наблюдая за его неловкими движениями. — Мы вроде как выяснили, что вы всего лишь немощный раненный старик, который и котелок не способен удержать у своих губ без чужой помощи, не то, что меч.

— Если мне понадобится оружие, я разбужу тебя, глупая девица с острова Тарт, — раздраженно сказал Тайвин. — Уж на то, чтобы угостить твой бок пинком, сил у меня хватит. 

— И когда же вы в последний раз вставали не только на колени, чтобы помочиться? 

— Я прекрасно пинаюсь лежа. Хочешь, продемонстрирую это прямо сейчас? — огрызнулся он и добавил, не скрывая досады: — Ты не можешь вообще не спать, дурья твоя башка! Это не идет на пользу нам обоим! Однажды ты утопишь весла, задремав прямо в лодке, и мы будем дрейфовать по заливу, пока какой-нибудь корабль не возьмет нас на абордаж. И молись тогда Семерым, чтобы он не оказался пиратским! — Тайвин наконец стащил с себя плащ и сухо добавил: — Говоря коротко, у меня нет никакого желания провести остаток жизни в рабстве где-нибудь на юге. Так что хватит капризничать, ложись, заворачивайся в свою тряпку и спи. 

— Здесь, на берегу на нас тоже могут напасть! Разбойники или дикие животные! — сердито выпалила Бриенна, но в ее тоне явно проступали смущенные нотки. — Ладно... Вы правы, я недосыпаю... — нехотя признала она. — Все эти дни я дремала лишь урывками, и когда вы очнулись, очень обрадовалась, что теперь могу хотя бы отвлечься разговорами... Вы, разумеется, тот еще мерзавец и постоянно выводите меня из себя... Зато это бодрит. 

— Так что же ты не сказала мне раньше?! — с притворным удивлением воскликнул Тайвин. — Я бы с радостью поносил тебя последними словами, раз это помогает тебе бодрствовать! Поверь, такому мерзавцу есть, что сказать такой благородной во всех отношениях... миледи.

— Я не миледи! — взвилась Бриенна.

— Отлично действует, правда? А ведь я еще толком не начал...

В мгновение ока она закрыла ему одной своей широченной ладонью рот, другой надавила на здоровое плечо и повалила навзничь.

— Ну, все! Хватит меня задирать, вредный вы старик, лежите смирно! От вас требуется только стараться выжить, поняли? Настолько ценный пленник мне нужен в относительном здравии! Я обменяю вашу подлую жизнь на обещание больше никогда не причинять вреда девочкам леди Кейтилин! 

Несколько секунд она сверлила его своими гневными глазищами, а потом резко отдернула ладонь от его лица с возмущенным:

— Эй! 

— Всего лишь сухой аскетичный поцелуй, не нужно так нервничать, — притворно успокаивающим тоном пробормотал Тайвин. — Считай, что я таким образом отдаю дань твоему... Назовем это умом. Нет, правда, — сказал он внезапно довольно искренне, глядя на нее снизу вверх. — Ты всю дорогу заливала, что дала клятву моему больше-не-сыну, а я-то, старый дурак, и развесил уши! Помешанная на всякой возвышенной ерунде девица тащит отца своему... назовем это «другу», чтобы снискать его расположение. Вот так я думал, веришь ли? Но шантаж и обмен... Это же совсем другое дело! Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей. Пожалуй, из тебя еще выйдет толк.

— Ваша лесть еще хуже ваших оскорблений, — отрезала Бриенна и демонстративно вытерла ладонь о свои бриджи. — Но мне плевать, что вы там обо мне и сире Джейме фантазируете. Меня волнуют лишь девочки.

Тайвин вздохнул.

— Волнуйся о чем и ком хочешь, но вообще-то я уже сказал, что не собираюсь убивать Сансу. Мне нет от ее смерти никакого прока. Тебе непременно нужно обещание? Если да...

— Не от вас, — сумрачно перебила его Бриенна. — От вашей злобной дочери. Она не остановится, пока не прикончит всех Старков в отместку за своего львенка!

— Хм, — протянул Тайвин задумчиво. — Не хочу рушить тебе планы, но последний раз, когда я общался с Серсеей, она недвусмысленно дала понять, что я могу отправляться в пекло вместе со своим Утесом. Ты уверена, что она пойдет на сделку, а не решит, что это отличный повод избавиться от надоевшего отца? Конечно, в таком случае ей все же придется унаследовать ненавистный родовой замок и золотые прииски... Но, думаю, она как-нибудь это переживет.

— Спаси меня Семиликий! — язвительный тон Бриенны не смог скрыть ее растерянность. — Вы и с ней умудрились разругаться? И как же вам это удалось? Я думала, вы души друг в друге не чаете, два злых сапога пара!

— Зато ты добрая, как я посмотрю, — сухо заметил Тайвин. — Оскорбляешь меня и мою семью с утра до вечера, пользуясь тем, что у меня нет сил схлестнуться с тобой в настоящем поединке. И не надоедает же тебе...

— Семью? — Бриенна закатила глаза. — Ну, давайте разберемся с этой вашей семьей. Младший сын решил прикончить вас из арбалета, старший...

— … явно выпустил этого младшего из темницы, он всегда питал к нему странную нежность.

— Угу, значит, старший помог ему выполнить задуманное. А единственная дочь послала вас куда подальше. Я ничего не упустила? Какого-нибудь племянника, плюнувшего вам в суп?

— Ну разве что одну уникальную воительницу со всеми забытого островка в Узком море, которая нарушила планы моих отпрысков по умерщвлению надоевшего им своими вечными нравоучениями папаши...

— … и которой некому предложить его подлую жизнь для обмена, потому что он умудрился опостылеть даже своим детям!

— Вот заведешь себе парочку таких же, посмотрим, как ты с ними справишься, — огрызнулся Тайвин.

— Я никому не позволю накинуть плащ себе на плечи! — ответила Бриенна с неожиданным жаром. — Я разрешила это только королю Ренли!

— Во-первых, он даже половинкой жопы не посидел на троне, с какой стати ты его коронуешь? Во-вторых, раз уж мы помянули его зад, он не интересовался женщинами. Ты, конечно, наивна в постельных вопросах, но не настолько же, чтобы не замечать очевидного!

— Ренли брал меня не в жены!

— Ну, еще бы. Он брал тебя в слуги. 

Бриенна недобро прищурилась. 

— И это говорит десница Безумного короля? Ренли хотя бы уважал мою преданность!

Тайвин фыркнул.

— Да неужели? Тогда почему он не посвятил тебя в рыцари? 

Бриенна вдруг растерянно моргнула.

— Просто... Не успел...

Похоже, до сих пор она об этом просто не задумывалась. Вот же дуреха!

— Скорее, не захотел, — сказал Тайвин безжалостно. — Ты не сир, а значит вообще не имела право принимать участие в турнире. И войти в Радужную Гвардию никак не могла поэтому же. Однако, Ренли тебя в нее взял. Можешь считать, что это нарушение правил говорит в твою пользу... Но как по мне — совсем напротив. Разве не проще было посвятить достойного воина, чем делать для него разные исключения? 

— Вы положили свой клинок на плечо Эйриса Таргариена. И что с того? — огрызнулась Бриенна. — Не меня мой, а вас ваш король называл «слугой»!

Несколько минут Тайвин пристально смотрел в ее упрямые глазищи, потом отвел взгляд и уставился в темное небо.

— Называл, да, — неожиданно спокойно согласился он, помолчав. — Но не считал таковым. У тебя же все было ровно наоборот. 

— Вы ошибаетесь, — коротко сказала она тоном холоднее наступившей ночи.

— Да если бы... — пробормотал Тайвин и вдруг добавил неожиданно мягко, почти нежно: — Ты слишком веришь словам, Бриенна с Тарта... 

— Зато вы вообще ничему не верите! — в ее голосе зазвучало ожесточение. — Думаете, так лучше? 

Тайвин фыркнул.

— Уж точно не хуже, чем доверяться всякой ерунде. Просто поразительно, что ты не стала септой. С таким-то исступленным желанием непременно молиться на что-то призрачное и нереальное.

— Вы... — Бриенна запнулась. — Вы что же... Не верите и в Семерых? А постоянно поминаете! 

Несколько минут Тайвин молча рассматривал яркие звезды на черном небе, подмигивающие ему сквозь ветви деревьев. 

— Оглянись и осознай наконец, в каком мире мы живем. Если боги и есть, им на нас плевать, — сказал он равнодушно. — А раз им на нас плевать, не все ли равно, есть они или их нет?

Бриенна ничего не ответила. Костер медленно догорал и больше не отдавал тепло, Тайвина стало слегка потряхивать от холода, он нашарил и потащил к себе дрожащей рукой сброшенный плащ. Бриенна покосилась на него угрюмо и вдруг резко поднялась... Она не стала помогать ему накрыться и вместо того, чтобы подкинуть дрова в костер, принялась тушить даже те слабенькие язычки огня, которые лизали оставшийся хворост.

— Ни к чему привлекать разбойников светом, — буркнула она, скорее угадав, чем увидев, с каким удивлением смотрит на нее Тайвин. 

Потушив костер, она указала рукой на черное огромное пятно в нескольких шагах от них.

— Видите густой куст? Мы спрячем под ним наши вещи и ляжем рядом. Я спиной к ним, вы — спиной к моей груди. Так мы не замерзнем. И я спокойно смогу поверх вашей головы смотреть, что делается вокруг. Лодку я всегда скрываю ветками, но сами мы до сих пор ночевали при костре. Теперь будем тоже прятаться. 

Бриенна скрыла под кустом их вещи (пару мешков, длинный холщовый сверток, кожаные фляги, свои доспехи), наломала и набросала в качестве лежанки как можно больше веток с листьями, кинула на них свою стеганку, потом подняла на руки Тайвина и отнесла его к кусту. Уложила на здоровый бок, накрыла плащом и кожаным камзолом, отошла, вернулась с мечом и вдруг встала, как вкопанная, задумалась. 

— Не глупи, — проворчал Тайвин. — Какой смысл мне тебя убивать?

— Я бы положила его перед вами, чтобы в случае чего, быстро схватить... — сказала она медленно. — Но теперь, когда вы знаете, на что я хочу обменять вашу жизнь...

— Ну, так не смерть же! Тебе придется так или иначе доставить меня в Гавань и передать на руки моим неблагодарным детям, постаравшись при этом не угробить. Так? 

— Допустим.

— У меня прострелена грудная мышца, грести я не могу, а на своих ногах передвигаюсь тоже не то, чтобы резво, ну и какой смысл мне тебя убивать? Не глупи, — повторил он раздраженно.

Но Бриенна покачала головой:

— Я положу меч себе за спину. Тогда у вас не получится до него дотянуться, совсем меня не потревожив. 

— Делай, как знаешь, — устало вздохнул Тайвин и закрыл глаза.

Он почувствовал, как она перегнулась через него, зашелестела травой, видимо, устраивая меч, потом втиснулась между ним и кустом, завозилась, накидывая на них обоих плащ, а сверху кожаный камзол. Внезапно она широкой ладонью осторожно приподняла Тайвину голову, уложила на свое мягкое правое предплечье, тесно прижалась к нему...

— Тебе обязательно лапать меня за задницу? — пробормотал Тайвин сонно, ощущая, что наконец согревается. 

Тело у Бриенны было приятно горячим, а плащ плотным и теплым.

— Я положила руку на свое бедро, но она соскользнула. Куда вообще прикажете ее деть? — сердито поинтересовалась Бриенна. — У вас рана на груди и на животе, почти на боку, я не хочу на них давить... 

— Положи ладонь на мое бедро, не бойся, член у меня в другом месте.

— И он еще упрекает младшего сына в том, что тот думает своим отростком!

— Есть разница, думать им или о нем.

— Вообще-то — никакой. И то и другое очень глупо. Нашли с чем носиться...

— Я и забыл, какой ты знаток мужских достоинств: видела аж целых два. Можем тогда поговорить о твоей груди. Такая приятная замена костру... Хоть и маленькая, но жаркая... 

— Если вы немедленно не заткнетесь, я сооружу вам из травы и листьев куста кляп!

— … а ты вся такая большая и грозная... но тоже горячая... вот, кстати, ладонью по заднице было куда приятнее, чем коленом... да прекрати уже пинаться, молчу я... молчу...

**11**

Несмотря на то, что из Бриенны вышла сносная печка, все-таки ее тепла не хватило, чтобы вылечить Тайвина от начавшейся на дождливой лодке простуды. Под утро на него напал жар, и он принялся стаскивать с себя плащ. Камзол упал рукавом Бриенне на лицо, она проснулась и попыталась Тайвина урезонить:

— Вы так простынете еще больше!

— Плевать, мне жарко, я задыхаюсь...

— Я все равно сейчас встану!

— И вот их с собой забери...

— Камзол я возьму, а плащ оставлю вам.

— Да на кой он мне сдался?!

— Подождите полчасика, и вас охватит озноб, вот увидите. 

Она оказалась права, не прошло и тридцати минут, как Тайвин натянул обратно на себя плащ и попросил Бриенну вернуться к обязанностям грелки.

— Мне нужно натаскать воды и дров, лежите смирно, что за человек такой несносный, а!

— Я з-з-зам-м-мерз...

— И что?! Вам же не пять лет! Потерпите хоть чуть-чуть! Я разведу костер поближе к лежанке, потом согрею остатки ухи и напою вас горячим. 

Стуча зубами и безуспешно сдерживая крупную дрожь, Тайвин наблюдал, как она возится с хворостом, чиркает на пух камыша огнивом, зажигает кору дерева. Несмотря на свой громадный рост, Бриенна все делала ловко и точно. Смотреть на выверенные движения бывалого воина было приятно даже сквозь лихорадочный туман. А может, именно благодаря ему.

Горячая уха, костер и надежное плечо Бриенны в качестве подпорки привели Тайвина в состояние болезненной истомы. Когда она отняла от его губ котелок, он привалился щекой к ее практически плоской, но мягкой и теплой груди, слабо обнял за талию здоровой рукой и вяло пробормотал:

— В пекло Дол... Давай останемся тут... На денек... Или ближайшие лет десять... В пекло Утес, Вестерос, моих недальновидных детей и весь этот прогнивший неблагодарный мир...

— Что-то вы совсем расклеились, — грубовато сказала Бриенна, и осторожно уложила его на лежанку. — Прям не узнаю расчетливого, умного и злого льва. Соберитесь же, ну!

Тайвин слабо фыркнул.

— Брось... Злыми чертами ты меня сама наделяешь, так что это у тебя надо спрашивать, куда они вдруг делись... А ум и расчетливость все еще при мне... Полагаешь, ты сможешь провести меня по улицам Сумеречного незаметно? Да меня же запросто у тебя отобьют. Я ведь в самом деле ценный пленник. Продать такого можно не только Серсее... Станнис, думаю, окажется даже щедрее, если дело дойдет до сделки... Но, насколько я знаю, он не разделяет твою любовь к Старкам... У него пощаду для девочек не выпросишь... 

Судя по тому, как вытянулось лицо Бриенны, она об этом не подумала. Тайвин фыркнул.

— Я же говорил, давай вернемся в Гавань. Потом поскачешь до Дола на лошади. Выйдет куда быстрее, хорошая тебя за три дня домчит. А веслами тебе махать еще неделю, а то и больше... И не ври, что мы одолели большую часть пути. Ты держала меня на берегу сколько? 

Бриенна поджала губы, задумалась. Наконец, сказала медленно:

— Если считать все вместе, мы плыли четыре дня. 

— Вот. А теперь вспомни карту. Береговая линия длиннее чуть не в два с половиной раза, чем дорога Росби. Лошадь же быстрее весельной лодки даже на рыси, а если скакать галопом... Что ты вцепилась в эту воду? Я понимаю, ты выросла у моря, как и я... У тебя в крови рокот волн... Но разве мы железнорожденные идиоты, чтобы вообще на берег не вылезать? Не глупи, по суше выйдет быстрее. Да и что тебе делать с раненым мной в Доле? Моих детей там нет, — он задумался и пробормотал. — Разве что Тирион мог бы туда податься вслед за женушкой... Но и это вряд ли... Мой карликовый стрелок уже давно умотал за море, в Эссос... Он знает, что у меня длинные руки, в Вестеросе я его достану даже из-за Стены...

Бриенна нахмурилась.

— Дорога, ведущая в Росби, неспокойная.

Тайвин закатил глаза.

— Ну так поезжай по Королевскому тракту к Рубиновому броду! Кто тебе не дает? Ты же все равно собралась в Орлиное Гнездо, значит, так или иначе придется держать путь к Кровавым вратам. Или ты как думала добираться? Через Девичий Пруд, что ли?

— Королевский тракт тоже неспокоен, — сумрачно сказала Бриенна, и Тайвин презрительно фыркнул.

— Сейчас везде шастают разбойники! Ты боец или кто? У тебя вроде как в ножнах меч, а не десертная вилка! Ну хочешь, найдем тебе в Гавани какого-нибудь охранника... Подберем помоложе и посмазливее... Пообнимаешься с ним жаркими ночами... 

Но Бриенна не улыбнулась на неуклюжую шутку.

— Я хотела выяснить в Доле про леди Сансу... Что, если она не в Орлиное Гнездо собралась?

— А куда, седьмое пекло?! — уже всерьез сердясь, спросил Тайвин. — У нее какой-то еще вариант есть? На Пентос ей, что ли, бежать, или в Браавос? Не неси ерунды... 

Снова зарядил мелкий холодный дождь, Бриенна сумрачно посмотрела на свинцовое тяжелое небо.

— Что, если эта дрянная погода на неделю? — буркнула она. 

— Если завтра не прояснится... Что ж, поплывем... Но, может, я хотя бы приду в себя... Где там твой урожай зеленой плесени? Самое время преломить двум заядлым врагам испорченный хлеб...

Бриенна не стала спорить, но сперва занялась костром. Вырубила и притащила несколько огромных поленьев, толщиной с бедро, поставила их вокруг огня, накрыла сверху просвет котелком и дала им как следует разгореться. Теперь даже сильный дождь не сможет затушить их очаг. Потом она соскребла с хлеба, вытащенного из холщового мешка, слой плесени, разбавила в остывшем уже котелке небольшим количеством воды и дала выпить Тайвину. Он терпеливо проглотил отвратительный на вкус напиток и смежил веки, надеясь провалиться в зыбкое марево. 

Легкий глухой перестук капель по листьям успокаивал, а костер впереди и Бриенна за спиной отлично грели. Тайвину казалось, что кости его размягчаются, а мышцы превращаются в вязкий овсяный кисель. Странно, но его почему-то это устраивало. И дыхание, шевелившее волосы на затылке, тоже на удивление не раздражало. Даже раны не мешали ему плыть в приятной расслабленной дремоте: к их ноющей надоедливой боли он уже давно привык. 

Когда он вынырнул наконец из своего приятного забытья, был уже вечер, а горячая мягкость за спиной пропала — Бриенна сидела у костра и помешивала веточкой свое очередное варево.

Тайвин выполз из-под плаща и так же на четвереньках потащился от куста подальше.

— Эй! — услышал он крик позади и поморщился.

— Да помочиться я, — буркнул в ответ.

К счастью, она не побежала вслед за ним. Правда, он и ушел недалеко.

— Мне нужно следить за костром, — сказала она ему, когда он вернулся. — А вы спите дальше. Я разбужу, когда уха приготовится.

— Опять уха... — пробормотал Тайвин, забираясь под плащ. 

— Рыбу ловить легче, чем дичь, — пожала плечами Бриенна. — К тому же запах крови может привлечь медведей или волков. Я специально к вашим ранам прикладываю травы, чтобы вы не навели на нас хищников. 

Она подошла, чтобы помочь ему укрыться. Он смотрел на нее задумчиво, пока она подтыкала плащ. 

— Хм. Надо же, — сказал медленно. — Я бы о таком и не подумал. А ты временами очень сообразительная... 

Бриенна фыркнула.

— Вокруг вас всегда куча людей, разве нет? Вам ставят шатер, готовят еду...

— Охочусь я сам, — проворчал Тайвин уязвленно, — и рыбную ловлю люблю.

— Но все-таки вам не нужно выживать в одиночку, — упрямо гнула свое Бриенна. — А я неделями странствую одна. Это не одно и то же.

Тайвин уставился на весело потрескивающие поленья.

— Ты права, — согласился он вдруг спокойно и просто. 

Бриенна глянула на него недоверчиво, словно ожидая, что он добавит что-то язвительное. Не дождавшись, отошла к костру и села, поглядывая то в котелок, то на Тайвина.

— Вы сказали, он называл вас слугой, но не считал им... А кем считал? — вдруг спросила она.

— Эйрис? — Тайвин озадаченно моргнул и перевел взгляд на Бриенну. 

— Ну да. Другом, что ли? 

— Дружба наша закончилась быстро, — Тайвин снова уставился на язычки пламени, неотрывно и внимательно, словно читая там летопись давнего прошлого. — Он боялся меня. Совсем как мой отец, который отослал меня в десять лет из дома. Не то, чтобы я сильно этому противился, мне было тошно жить с ним под одной крышей, еще немного — и я бы повторил глупость Тириона... — он замолчал на несколько секунд, хмыкнул: — Вот интересно, Тирион, который всю свою жизнь ныл, что я его не люблю, — что бы он сказал, родись у такого, как Титос? Хотя... — Тайвин задумался. — Возможно, он бы и не выпустил в него стрелу. Они бы пили на брудершафт и совокуплялись по очереди с этой шлюхой — моей недомачехой...

Он прикрыл глаза, словно собираясь заснуть, пробормотал:

— Эйрис... Эйрис думал, что мне нужен его трон. Он считал меня соперником... Идиот белоголовый... 

— Но разве... Люди говорят... Вы же и хотели его занять? Нет? — растерянно заметила Бриенна.

Тайвин лениво поднял веки, глянул на нее, фыркнул.

— Ну... Посидел я на нем, и знаешь что? Если хочешь получить геморрой, этот стул для тебя. Но если тебя заботит благополучие страны и своей семьи, то не так уж и важно, где делать свое дело. Главное — делать его хорошо. 

Он кивнул на костер.

— Любое дело. Ты ловко управляешься вот с такими вещами, например. Казалось бы, мелочь, но ты умеешь поддерживать огонь даже в дождь. 

Бриенна потерла переносицу, бормоча что-то вроде «да что там уметь», но Тайвин сказал веско:

— Уметь нужно даже то, что кажется тебе на первый взгляд незначительным. Как, например, заведовать сортирами в Кастерли. Знаешь, почему я поставил на них Тириона? Он, конечно, был уверен, что я сделал это исключительно ради его унижения... Проклятый умница мог быть иногда поразительно тупым! Я не то что своего сына, я и распоследнего пасынка конюха не буду заставлять что-то делать «ради унижения». Люди — это ценное орудие, ресурс, инструмент. В этом и состоит задача десницы: ты должен найти каждому человеку дело, в котором он будет максимально полезен, — Тайвин задумался на секунду. — Так вот. Сортиры. Даже в самую неприступную крепость можно попасть через сортир. Изучишь один — изучишь их все. Запросто потом войдешь в любой замок. 

Он помолчал и добавил:

— И из любого выйдешь.

Бриенна моргнула, сказала с жаром, явно имея в виду какой-то свой горький опыт в прошлом:

— И кто вам мешал нормально это объяснить своему сыну?! А не просто приказывать ему, словно он ваш солдат!

— Пф... Он считает себя умнее всех. Скажи мне, Бриенна с Тарта, зачем разжевывать очевидное тому, кто считает себя умнее всех?

Она долго смотрела на него. Наконец покачала головой, пробормотала:

— Вы умеете говорить складно. И ваши доводы... иногда они мне понятны. То есть... Вы правы, что нужен и тот, кто будет чистить отхожие места, особенно, если это...

— Наука осады. Полезное знание. Впрочем, сортиры лучше в принципе уметь чистить. Как и разжигать огонь и свежевать оленя. 

Бриенна кивнула:

— Допустим. Но почему вы так нападаете на клятвы, веру и прочие вещи, которые... нельзя потрогать? Да, чистильщики сортиров необходимы людям... Но нужны и те, кто будет слагать баллады и отстаивать честь, разве нет? Если все станут такими циничными прагматиками, как вы, во что превратится мир?

— Я не знаю, во что превратится мир, — сказал Тайвин медленно. — Но сдается мне, в нем станет куда меньше войн и страданий, чем сейчас. Целая прорва далеко не благородных дел происходит с подачи благородных людей и их таких нерасчетливых безумных порывов, как вот у тебя... 

— Вы ошибаетесь! — выпалила Бриенна и лицо ее пошло красными пятнами от сдерживаемого гнева. — Русе Болтон и его сын, Уолдер Фрей, ваша злая дочь и ужасный внук Джоффри... 

— Возьми любовь, — прервал ее Тайвин. — Люди с самых древних пор сражались на поединках из-за женщин. И каков итог? Один из отличных воинов гибнет, а ведь никакой войны нет! Сильный молодой мужчина умирает, хотя мог бы послужить для блага страны. А ситуация моего отца, когда ради хорошенькой шлюшки разоряется богатый великий дом, веками служивший Западу и Семи Королевствам? И он ведь любил ее! Я почти уверен в этом! Ну... Или думал, что любил, — пробормотал Тайвин. — А мои сыновья? Старший плодит бастардов, которых даже не воспитывает, только сеет семя! Младший пускает в десницу короля стрелу из-за шлюхи, которую (и это самое прекрасное в истории) он сам же и прикончил... Не я ведь ее убил-то! Хоть и грозился, признаю... Она заявилась к моей дочери, потому что Тирион ее отверг, вся такая из себя исступленная, пышущая жаждой мести! Кстати, тоже с точки зрения души — весьма благородного чувства, уверен, тебе тоже есть кому мстить... — Тайвин замолчал на секунду и продолжил: — Так вот. Мой сын. Пускает в десницу короля стрелу... Заметь, я не говорю: «Пускает в отца», потому что тут мы вступаем на твой любимый путь — совести и всего такого. Ах, он убил того, кто его породил! Как он мог! И так далее. Но в масштабах благополучия всей страны смерть «того-кто-породил» — всего лишь мелкое происшествие... Иногда даже полезное. Знаешь, я вполне мог бы убить своего, и дом Ланнистеров от этого бы только выиграл. Жаль, что тогда я был набит теми же бреднями о чести, которыми ты набита сейчас...

— В общем, — поспешно добавил он, увидев, как возмущенно открылся ее рот, — я не рассматриваю эту ситуацию с точки зрения пострадавшего родителя. Я говорю про смерть десницы в непростой период. А он, видишь ли, сейчас очень непростой для всего Вестероса. Из-за Узкого моря нам грозит девчонка, Север несет чушь о ходоках, а на трон сел маленький Томмен, которого никто не научил, как править. Я хотел научить. Я! Но вот, допустим, я умер там, в сортире... И? Можешь себе представить, что началось бы? А ведь с точки зрения Тириона он поступил очень даже благородно и по совести! И это умнейший из моих сыновей, седьмое пекло! Представляешь, что способен натворить тупица? 

Тайвин прикрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. 

— И если уж на то пошло, мой «ужасный внук Джоффри» — тоже плод любви. А как же иначе? Чего же еще, по-твоему, он плод? Ненависти, что ли? О, нет! Любви, чтоб ее! Как наверянка уверены мои детишки...

Он открыл глаза и уставился на Бриенну цепким взглядом. Но она сидела, сжав губы, и смотрела в костер. Тайвин фыркнул.

— А сам Тирион? Как насчет Тириона? Можно до хрипоты спорить, что там руководило моими близнецами, возможно, простое любопытство поначалу и слишком рано закипевшая кровь, которую так удобно было остужать, не выходя за пределы замка... Но мы-то с Джоанной любили друг друга! Готов поспорить, что единственные в этом проклятом Вестеросе, где родители бросают своих детей в одну постель, чтобы заключить политический союз! К счастью, мне-то мой отец был не указ... 

Тайвину снова стало жарко. Он прижал ладонь к горячему лбу, чувствуя себя странно пьяным. Забормотал быстро и горячо, почти зло:

— Он постоянно ныл, что я его не люблю... Мать — любовь, отец — закон! Это женщины любят безусловно, задача мужчины — очертить отпрыску рамки разумного, дать понять, что любой его неверный шаг будет иметь последствия. Отец — пример жестокого мира, с которым ему придется столкнуться за пределами дома. Пусть он учится набивать шишки с тем, кто никогда не причинит ему настоящий вред, чем получит удар снаружи, от которого уже не оправится. Вот в чем задача отца! А не в том, чтобы обнимать, целовать в лобик и прощать ошибки! Жизнь там, снаружи, их не прощает. Особенно жизнь в Вестеросе. Где она вообще мало что стоит и может оборваться в любой момент...

Внезапно Бриенна вскинула голову и уставилась на него своими небесно-серыми глазищами, сказала, еле сдерживая затаенную боль: 

— Я уже поняла, что для вас любовь — пустой звук. Но как вы можете обвинять своих детей в том, что они ее от вас ждали? Ваш младший сын вообще не видел нежности... И сколько было сиру Джейме с сестрой, когда умерла их мать? Вы не думали, что они... — она запнулась на секунду и продолжила, упрямо и тоже горячо: — Вы не думали, что их толкнула друг к другу не похоть? А та самая жажда любви? Если вы сами не могли дать им ее, почему было не... 

— Почему было — что? — сумрачно прервал ее Тайвин и снова провел рукой по раскаленному лбу. — По-твоему, я должен был притащить домой первую попавшуюся шлюху, как мой отец, когда умерла моя мать? От этого им было бы лучше? Что-то сомневаюсь!

— Да что вы все о шлюхах! — вспылила Бриенна. — Сколько вам было? Тридцать с небольшим? Глава уже опять богатого дома, десница, правая рука короля... Вас уважали! И ваше имя гремело даже за морем! Вы могли взять в жены дочь любого лорда, какую-нибудь высокородную леди из другого великого дома! Породнить Запад хоть с Востоком, хоть с Югом, хоть с Севером!

— У меня не было времени приглядываться к женщинам, — раздраженно оборвал Бриенну Тайвин. — Да и попробуй найти такую, как Джоанна! Не буду врать, что я совсем ни на одну даму не смотрел, пытаясь представить в этом качестве... Особенно поначалу... Но что я мог поделать, если все они и в подметки ей не годились? 

— То есть... Вас занимало только то, что ваша будущая жена далека от идеала? Про то, чтобы искать хорошую мать своим детям, вы даже не думали? Так? Тогда чего же вы хотите от них сейчас? — мрачно спросила Бриенна. 

— Уважения, седьмое пекло! — резко выпалил Тайвин. — Я заботился о них! Дал им все, чего никогда не было у меня! Не просто жизнь, выплеснул сгусток семени и забыл! — («Как твой обожаемый Джейме», — чуть не добавил он, но почему-то решил в этот раз промолчать.) — А все! Все! Я дал им образование, средства, возможности! Им не приходилось стыдиться своего фамильного имени, как мне! Отвоевывать назад земли и золотые прииски мечом, собирать разбежавшихся знаменосцев и учить их заново уважать своего сюзерена, для них на тот момент — просто какого-то угрюмого мальчишку, сына шута Титоса! Я был почти ровесником Робба, но за Роббом стояло имя Неда Старка, перед его памятью вассалы Севера преклоняли колено... А что досталось от отца мне? Долги, мятежи и насмешки! Да будь у волчонка такое «наследство», мы бы не схлестнулись с ним в Риверране, он бы попросту до него не дошел! — Тайвин скрипнул зубами, сказал жестко: — Но к двадцати годам я вернул все. И даже приумножил. Чтобы мои дети с гордостью могли сказать: «Я — Ланнистер». И они говорили. Они, мать их, говорили! Мой отец был вечно для меня плох... Думал ли я, что буду вечно плохим для своих детей? Ведь я его полная противоположность! — он зло прищурился. — Но знаешь что? Если я настолько для них плох, почему было не послать меня в пекло давным-давно, как послал своего отца я? Но нет, они хотели гулять на мои деньги, пугать людей словами «Мой отец — лорд Тайвин» и фразой «Ланнистеры всегда платят свои долги»! Но кто из них хотя бы раз заплатил свой сам? Хотя бы один проклятый раз хоть кому-то? Не прибегая к помощи моего имени, моих средств, моей репутации!

Он закрыл глаза, покачал головой, помолчал, выравнивая дыхание. В голове шумело, но жар, как ни странно, словно бы стал спадать. Тайвин сказал тихо:

— Уважение. Больше мне ничего от них не надо. В пекло любовь. Любовь — это требование... Это попытки сделать из тебя удобного... Думаешь, тот же Тирион меня не любил? Думаешь, я этого не знал? У тебя еще нет детей... Хочешь, расскажу тебе, что это такое — любовь тех, кто вышел из твоих чресел? Они терпеть тебя не могут, потому что ты вечно мешаешь им делать то, что хочется. Но при этом они из кожи вон лезут, чтобы заслужить твое одобрение. А если ты вдруг не идеален, их любовь в мгновение ока оборачивается ненавистью... И до выстрела из арбалета остается лишь шаг.

Губы его кривились. Он крепко зажмурился, морщась, словно от боли.

— Я женился по любви... И что? Много она мне счастья принесла? То есть... Пока Джоанна была жива... Ладно, я был почти счастлив. Но вот она умерла. И? — Тайвин вдруг открыл глаза, глянул на Бриенну неожиданно спокойно, сказал мягко, почти нежно: — Есть только настоящее. Нельзя, знаешь ли, жить воспоминаниями... Помнишь кролика, которого ты ела, когда я очнулся? Можешь ли ты насытиться им в этот вечер, или же тебе придется сварить порцию свежепойманной рыбы? Какой твоему сегодняшнему брюху прок от давно уже переваренного мяса, каким бы вкусным оно тогда ни было? Имеет значение только то, что прямо здесь, прямо сейчас.

Он помолчал и добавил:

— Ты — мое настоящее.

**12**

Он резко открыл глаза. Раннее утро в лесу оглашалось пением немногих оставшихся птиц. Их попадалось все меньше. Зима... Она наступала, хотя и медленно, словно крадучись. Воздух был сырой и прохладный. От залива дул промозглый ветер, качая кроны полуголых деревьев. Тайвину повезло, что со спины его обнимала Бриенна с острова Тарт, она была большая и горячая. Смущало только одно — она старалась не задирать руку слишком высоко, чтобы не давить на его рану под ключицей. Пыталась и не укладывать ее ему на живот, чтобы не бередить рану на боку. В итоге ее ладонь оказывалась у него где-то возле пупка и первую ночь все шло неплохо... Но этим ранним утром Тайвин обнаружил, что упирается в ее мизинец своим напряженным членом. 

У него даже голова закружилась. Он осторожно переместил ее руку ближе к груди, но Бриенна, возможно, уже привыкнув инстинктивно оберегать его раны, опять сдвинула ее вниз. Тогда он уложил ее ладонь себе на бедро, совсем как она делает перед сном, но не прошло и пяти минут, как ее рука соскользнула.

Возможно, она постоянно так и падала две этих ночи, а Тайвин не замечал этого, потому что спал... Возможно, если перестать обращать на нее внимание и просто заснуть... 

Несколько минут он в самом деле пытался игнорировать положение чужих пальцев. Получалось это плохо. Если честно, совсем не получалось. Сдержанно вздохнув, он опять попытался сместить ее ладонь. И еще раз. Никакого успеха. Даже совсем наоборот.

Движения чужой руки туда-сюда привели к тому, что его охватило уже совершенно конкретное возбуждение. Если до этого оно было чем-то отдельным, просто реакцией на «время сна», как называл это мейстер в его юности, то теперь Тайвин чувствовал, как его тело медленно, но верно начала заполнять изнуряющая истома. Обычное утреннее напряжение не обязательно было удовлетворять, если не было времени и острого желания, оно довольно быстро проходило само. Но теперь... Теперь он чувствовал, что мучительно жаждет разрядки.

Больше всего злило то, что проклятое тело, похоже, считало себя достаточно окрепшим, чтобы требовать сладострастных утех, и как выйти из этого положения, Тайвин не знал. Ему не хотелось выползать из-под теплого плаща, мерзнуть на предрассветном холоде, к тому же... Вдруг он разбудит Бриенну? Что он ей скажет? Допустим, что ему надо помочиться... Но она ведь непременно потащится за ним, упрямая медведица! К счастью, она избавилась от своих глупых порывов поддержать его, обняв или попытавшись еще как-то неуклюже помочь... но все равно предпочитала не терять своего пленника из виду, торчала почти рядом, всего в нескольких шагах. Боялась ли она, что, если отвернется, он сбежит по своей воле или провалится под землю под влиянием злой чужой, Тайвин не знал. Но у него совершенно точно не было желания самоудовлетворяться, пока она сверлит взглядом его спину. 

Может, стоит растолкать ее и сказать все, как есть? Перевести его состояние в грубую шутку... Да, он не проклятый скоморох вроде Тириона, но ведь тогда, когда Бриенна первый раз после его забытья во время развязывания его бриджей полезла по привычке внутрь, ему удалось все представить забавным, разве нет? Чем эта ситуация так уж отличается от той?

Беда в том, что девица страшно и, что самое ужасное, непредсказуемо застенчива. Она без всяких задних мыслей способна откровенно хватать тебя за что угодно, если надо помочь, помыть и так далее... Но, кто знает, вдруг именно эта ситуация так ее смутит, что она решит снова вернуться к их привычному варианту ночевок?

«И что с того? Нам осталось плыть пару дней! Она почти две недели недосыпала, как-нибудь продержится двое-трое суток».

И ты лишишься замечательной грелки, ага... 

Тайвин мысленно выругался и снова сдвинул ее руку. А Бриенна опять водворила ее на место. Даже... чуть ниже места, теперь в его головку упирался ее средний палец, а мизинец и безымянный лежали еще ниже.

Она что, это нарочно?!

Мысль была безумна и ужасно несправедлива по отношению к бесхитростной дурехе.

Несмотря на то, что плаща и тела Бриенны оказалось недостаточно, чтобы как следует согреть Тайвина, его лицо и шея враз покрылись испариной — ему стало безумно жарко. Глупее ситуации не придумать! Он скрипнул зубами. Ну хорошо же, проклятая дева с Тарта! Я просто не стану отпускать твои нахальные пальцы!

Эта затея, конечно же, провалилась почти сразу, потому что его рука все еще работала плохо, и он быстро устал удерживать ладонь Бриенны. Но стоило ослабить хватку, и все вернулось к исходной стыдной ситуации.

Тайвин бы выругался вновь, но к этому моменту он уже и сам не знал, а хочет ли, чтобы она убирала свою руку. Ее ладонь вздрагивала и пальцы задевали чувствительную точку прямо под головкой, вызывая сладкий зуд. 

Некстати проснулась и фантазия. Что, если бы он в самом деле позволил ей держаться за его член, когда мочится, а потом накрыл ее пальцы своими и задал необходимый ритм?

Седьмое пекло, ты же уже далеко не молодой горячий болван, прекрати! Это попросту смешно! Огромная дуреха даже не красива (не считая, конечно, глаз, глаза у нее изумительные), она груба и тупа! То есть... ладно. На самом деле, она очень даже умна, по-своему. И руки у нее неожиданно нежные...

Стоп. Не думать про руки, не думать! 

Только как это возможно, интересно, если все его существо сосредоточилось на пальцах Бриенны и их подрагивании? Проклятая девица словно касались обнаженного нерва, вызывая сладкую до болезненности дрожь. Безумная, тягостная мука из тех, что хочется длить и длить, балансируя на грани... 

Из горла Тайвина вырвался хриплый приглушенный стон, но он был так занят ощущениями, что даже не сразу понял, что это за звук и кому он принадлежит. Поняв, резко сжал зубы и замолчал, прислушиваясь. Но Бриенна тихо, размеренно дышала, непохоже было, что он ее разбудил. И пальцы ее вроде бы подрагивали так же, как и до этого... С чего она вообще ими шевелила? Может, ей снился бой? Может, там, в своих грезах, она сжимала в руке меч и защищала своего умершего короля от врагов?

Против воли Тайвин тихо хмыкнул, представив свой член в виде рукояти, но тут же судорожно выдохнул — она опять проехалась подушечкой прямо по его уздечке.

Что ж. Если будить он ее не собирается, а держать руки при себе не собирается уже она... Может, проще отдаться им во власть? Пусть ее неискушенные настойчивые пальцы делают что хотят! Девичья честь Бриенны не пострадает: он, разумеется, ни о чем таком никому рассказывать не собирается, а сама она спит сном младенца. Вот и прекрасно, пусть спит дальше. Надо только позаботиться о том, чтобы не залить бриджи изнутри семенем. Тащиться во влажных липких штанах — удовольствие не из приятных. Да и отмыть их будет не так просто, это все же не льняные подштанники... Которые она ему, кстати, так и не раздобыла!

Тайвин осторожно ощупал шнуровку. В чем в чем, а уж в создании таких узлов, чтобы их можно было с легкостью развязать одной рукой, он поднаторел! Ослабить плетение и освободить самый кончик члена было делом нескольких секунд. На миг ему пришла мысль разумно прибегнуть к помощи собственной руки, но тут пальцы Бриенны снова дернулись, на этот раз задев голую кожу, и искушение отдаться во власть чужих пальцев оказалось слишком велико. Подумав, он почти убрал свою ладонь с ее пути, не давая доступ только к самому выходу: ему не хотелось, чтобы она испачкалась. И, словно поняв его намерения, ее рука чуть сдвинулась, укладываясь нужным образом. 

Какое-то время ничего не происходило. Тайвин ждал, внутренне обмирая, и уже было решил, что Бриенна провалилась в слишком глубокий сон... но тут ее пальцы шевельнулись, и он выдохнул с тихим стоном, подставляясь под беспорядочные настойчивые прикосновения. Которые все длились и длились... Довольно быстро он уже не смог сдерживаться и почти непрерывно тихо постанывал, потеряв счет времени и забыв, где он и с кем.

Но это не могло продолжаться вечно. Во время очередного трепетания ее пальцев он замер и выгнулся. Не выдержав и пары секунд, протяжно застонал, содрогаясь всем телом. Смесь из острого наслаждения, облегчения и страха (что, если она проснется?), стыда (что, если она уже не спит?) ела душу поедом, пока семя выплескивалось пульсирующими толчками ему в руку.

Ему казалось, что он никогда не испытывал ничего подобного. Возможно, потому что всегда слишком спешил, даже в молодости с Джоанной. Позже времени на долгие игры с собой у него тем более не было. Этим же утром глупая грубая дева подарила ему столько мучительно изнуряющей нежности, сколько не удавалось получить даже с любимой женой. 

Обмякнув, он несколько секунд приходил в себя, выравнивая дыхание и слушая, как бешеный стук крови в ушах становится тише... Как только снова стало возможно различать самые тихие звуки, Тайвин встрепенулся, и принялся мучительно вслушиваться. Бриенна дышала все так же, может, не очень ровно, но ведь и ее пальцы то и дело подрагивали. Ей просто снится сон, вот и все, у Тайвина получилось ее не разбудить. Конечно, его особой заслуги в этом не было, вел он себя беспокойно, но ведь она постоянно недосыпала, а веслами работала ого-го, чуть не днями напролет. До встречи с Бриенной Тайвин и представить себе не мог, что женское тело способно быть таким поразительно выносливым. Возможно, ему стоит организовать гвардию исключительно из дам? Набрать туда крепких крестьянских дев, посвятить их в рыцари... Ну и бред же лезет в голову... Его глаза начали закрываться. 

Он медленно и осторожно выпростал руку из-под плаща и вытер о траву липкую ладонь. Потом втянул ее назад, уложил в штанах обмякший член и как сумел затянул шнуровку. Завязать ее одной рукой он бы не смог, так что даже не стал пытаться... Ладонь Бриенны вдруг снова шевельнулась, сдвинулась... И накрыла его пальцы. 

Этот странный жест в мгновение ока выдернул Тайвина из уже забравшей его в свою зыбкую власть дремы. Ему вдруг стало очень и очень не по себе. Теперь, когда стыдный голод тела был утолен, в душе зашевелилось отвращение к тому, что он сделал. Пусть она и здоровая взрослая дылда, но искренняя, честная и… невинная. А он, получается, воспользовался ее беспомощностью, чтобы самоудовлетвориться. Ему вдруг пришло в голову, что даже если бы она проснулась, все равно ничего бы не поняла. Но почему-то эта мысль, вместо того, чтобы успокоить, вызвала жгучий приступ досады и раскаяния. С таким же успехом он мог разделить постель с совсем еще ребенком! Не с уже расцветшей взрослой девицей, это было бы вполне сообразно законам природы, а... В голове возник образ упрямой харренхольской чашницы, и ему захотелось побиться головой о ближайшее дерево. Где были эти здравые мысли десять минут назад?! Вспомни он тогда про чашницу, возбуждение пропало бы мгновенно!

Тайвин не помнил, когда ему еще было так противно от самого себя. Он не совершал поступков, в которых хотелось бы каяться долгими одинокими ночами. В чем бы там его ни обвиняли все эти тупицы, он никогда не нарушал внутренних принципов и не изменял своим идеалам, какими бы они ни были.

«Не глупи, она взрослая женщина. Ну, невинная, и что? Она же не ребенок! Она... Проклятье...»

Надо что-то придумать с этими ночевками. Возможно, им лучше поменяться местами... «И тогда твой член будет каждую ночь по несколько раз упираться ей в задницу, просто прекрасно!»

Да седьмое же пекло! Не объяснять же ей, что подобная телесная особенность не связана с возбуждением или еще каким желанием покуситься на ее честь... 

Надо что-то придумать... надо... пронеслось в его голове за секунду до того, как он провалился в сладкий предрассветный сон.


	2. Бриенна

**1**

Она проснулась от того, что он сдвигал ее руку снова и снова. 

Разумеется, раны лорда Тайвина следовало оберегать от лишних прикосновений, но бедро или область пупка казались Бриенне довольно безопасными, в том числе для чести обоих. И ведь все шло прекрасно! Зачем ему потребовалось хватать ее ладонь и перемещать выше к повязке на боку, было ей, сонной, решительно непонятно. Внутренне раздражаясь, она сдвинула руку совсем низко (но до паха оставалась еще порядочно места) и нашарила вдруг то, что заставило ее распахнуть глаза и мучительно залиться краской. Так вот чем вызвано его беспокойство! 

Первым порывом было отдернуть резко руку... Но мысль о том, что тогда он поймет — она не спит и отдает себе отчет в том, что происходит — парализовала Бриенну. Кто знает, как такой гордец способен отреагировать... Ладно, если начнет насмехаться над ней, а если вдруг смутится сам? И потом вообще не даст ей ничего с собой делать! Он и так всякий раз принимается ворчать, когда ему приспичивает помочиться во время плавания, а она держит его поперек груди, чтобы он не кувыркнулся в воду! 

Лорд Тайвин явно уверен, что Бриенна нарочно его унижает подобными вещами. Такой умный и такой глупый... 

Когда она мыла его бессознательного, помогала мочиться, сдвигая кожу на его отростке, она испытывала разве что досаду: он отнимал то время и силы, которые она могла потратить на поиски леди Сансы!

Но, если ты долго ухаживаешь за кем-то, молясь Матери, чтобы он выжил, ненавидеть его становится все труднее и труднее. Однажды ночью Бриенна, то и дело клюя носом, вдруг обнаружила, что отвечает ему на его бессвязный бред, ведет с ним диалог, словно он сидит тут же, у костра, потягивая вино, а не валяется в лихорадке.

Когда же лорд Тайвин наконец очнулся и разговоры превратились в реальность, все усложнилось еще больше. Да, он был способен раздражать так, как не получалось даже у сира Джейме, который когда-то злил ее чуть ли не нарочно! Лорд Тайвин, напротив, вроде бы пытался завоевать расположение своей тюремщицы... Но добивался, скорее, обратного результата.

И все-таки иногда он мог быть ничуть не менее убедительным, чем его сын.

В этом состояла дополнительная сложность: лорд Тайвин был отцом того, кого она любила. И забыть про их кровную тесную связь у нее никак не получалось. 

Вот и сейчас она вдруг вспомнила об этом, и странное волнение охватило ее, а в голову пришла безумная мысль: «Из его семени появился сир Джейме»...

Что-то в груди стыдно и сладко замерло. Бриенна ощутила, как в ней просыпается болезненное любопытство. Все это время она думала о лорде Тайвине, как о главе великого дома, как о деснице короля, она, конечно, помнила, что сир Джейме его сын, но это носило несколько условный характер. Словно, лорд Тайвин был отцом только по бумагам, записям в толстых старых книгах, фамильному имени... Она не думала «Сир Джейме — его плоть и кровь, сир Джейме вышел из этого тела, когда-то сира Джейме вообще не было, он был в нем, он — часть этого циничного жесткого лорда, его реальная осязаемая часть, которую можно потрогать, раз уж нельзя дотянуться до сына, недоступного и прекрасного». Это была новая и чрезвычайно странная мысль. 

Ей вдруг захотелось коснуться этой части: ощутить на руках семя, которое дало жизнь сильному смелому, благородному мужчине, ее противоречивому язвительному герою... Такому же противоречивому и язвительному, как старый лев, который вдруг испустил еле слышный судорожный вздох, когда ее пальцы дрогнули. Словно она причинила ему боль... Но заливая его раны горячим вином, Бриенна и то не слышала его стонов! Бриенна снова шевельнула пальцами. Она не знала, по чему именно попадает, ну то есть, понятно, что по его напряженной загадочной части, и действительно ставшей весьма внушительного размера... но, хотя кожа бриджей была тонкая и облегала его чресла очень плотно, она не понимала, что именно ощущает под пальцами. Только заметила, что он реагирует очень остро на прикосновение к одним местам, а к другим — не так беспокойно.

В ее сердце странная щемящая нежность мешалась с ощущением власти над гордым непримиримым старым львом, который глухо и сдержанно постанывал в ее объятиях. Она не знала этой стороны отношений между мужчиной и женщиной, но инстинктивно чувствовала, что сейчас он покорен ей так, как не покорится больше никогда и ни за что. 

Стонет ли сир Джейме так же, когда обнимают его?

Ей стало жарко. Странно, но Бриенна не испытывала ревности. Она знала, что сир Джейме слишком красив, и ведь ему не десять лет! Конечно, у него было наверняка много женщин. И он любил сестру, так говорили все, и сам лорд Тайвин поносил их связь в бреду... Но все это не имело значения. Для нее сир Джейме был единственным. 

Если бы кто-нибудь сказал ей сейчас, что ее поведение вообще-то измена, Бриенна бы страшно удивилась. Каким-то странным образом в ее сонном сознании две эти вещи разделились, а двое мужчин, напротив, слились воедино. Нет, лорд Тайвин не превратился в сира Джейме, и трогала она сейчас не сира Джейме, сир Джейме словно бы вовсе в этот момент не существовал, ему только предстояло возникнуть под ее рукой... 

И в то же время, где-то он был, и эта странная раздвоенность Бриенну успокаивала и воодушевляла. 

Она снова шевельнула пальцами, резко и почти грубо. Лорд Тайвин чуть отшатнулся, прижимаясь к ней напряженной спиной, и испустил сдавленный стон. Потом еще один, он словно боролся сам с собой... И явно проигрывал в этой борьбе.

Себе ли? Ей! Наконец-то он проигрывал ей!

Странно, что септа Роэлла не рассказывала, что в отношениях мужчины и женщины вовсе не обязательно проигрывает женщина. До сих пор Бриенна побеждала рыцарей в боях, и турнирных, и настоящих, лорда Тайвина она пыталась превзойти в споре... Но вот она на своем опыте убедилась, что есть еще одно сражение, в котором женщина способна выиграть! Значит ли это, что именно она особенная? Или... Или до нее все просто доходит в самый последний момент! 

Бриенне неожиданно захотелось, чтобы это продолжалось вечно. Ее триумф и его поражение. Но, конечно, рано или поздно оно должно было закончится. Его дыхание становилось все более беспорядочным и громким, он постанывал уже почти непрерывно, даже когда она ослабляла нажим или вовсе замирала.

Наконец, он вдруг выгнулся, слегка ударив ее затылком в подбородок, напрягся всем своим сухим телом. Поняв, что он на грани, она несколько раз потерла пальцем по чувствительной точке и ощутила охватившую его судорожную дрожь, услышала протяжный сдавленный стон и сама чуть не застонала — от разочарования. Она думала, что в ее руку хоть что-то попадет, но тыльная сторона его ладони, в которую он, вероятно, позаботился собрать все без остатка, помешала ей прикоснуться к самому кончику. Несколько секунд, показавшихся ей ужасно долгими, он напряженно вздрагивал, приглушенно вскрикивая сквозь зубы, видимо, избавляясь от семени, а потом разом обмяк, тяжело дыша. 

Пока Бриенна раздумывала, что же ей делать дальше, может, стоит изобразить, что она просыпается, нет, это будет как-то нарочито, лорд Тайвин вдруг выпростал из под плаща ладонь, вытер ее о траву, и снова втянул под плащ, начал возиться с завязками на бриджах.

Бриенна посмотрела на липкие белесые капли. Она едва удержалась, чтобы не вытащить из-под плаща и свою руку, чтобы коснуться их. Но, даже поняв, что утомленный лорд Тайвин провалился в глубокий сон, она не осмелилась на этот безумный жест. 

Зато осмелилась на другой: неожиданно для самой себя она чуть наклонила голову и прижалась губами к свежему шраму на его макушке, словно успокаивая. Или, быть может, прося прощения.

**2**

Станниса Баратеона Бриенна ненавидела куда больше. Но лорд Тайвин был, разумеется, тоже первостатейным мерзавцем. И хотя не его подлая тень являлась ей в снах и убивала снова и снова короля Ренли, Красная свадьба вычеркивала старшего Ланнистера из списка достойных жить. Как бы пренебрежительно он ни отзывался о клятвах и благородных порывах, но его самого не выбросили за борт тем ранним утром только благодаря совершенно необъяснимому приступу странного и потрясающе непрактичного великодушия. 

Погода в вечер отплытия Бриенны из Королевской Гавани стояла прекрасная, спокойная вода отражала ранние звезды, как темное зеркало... Поэтому то появляющуюся, то вновь скрывающуюся под водой седую голову она увидела весьма четко. Конечно, то, что это именно голова, Бриенна поняла не сразу, но, поняв, уже не могла так просто и равнодушно проплыть мимо. Она бросила весла и настороженно уставилась на безумного пловца. Всякий раз, как он надолго пропадал из виду, доброе сердце Бриенны сжималось от неясной тоски. Даже в такую прекрасную погоду утонуть — раз плюнуть! Вздохнув, она направила лодку к нему, по пути снимая доспех и сапоги. И успела как раз вовремя: когда до старика оставалось каких-то несколько гребков, он решил пойти на дно. 

Выросшая на острове Бриенна превосходно ныряла, а еще отлично умела обращаться с утопленниками. Она с силой давила на его грудь и дышала ему в рот, то и дело переворачивая на бок, чтобы он изверг из легких воды залива, а потом при свете луны переправила его на берег, где извлекла обе стрелы, промыла раны горячим вином и наложила крепкие давящие повязки, разорвав одну из своих чистых холщовых рубах. 

Старик выглядел так жалко в длинной синей ночной сорочке, доходившей ему почти до колен, и простреленной в двух местах, что поначалу она его не узнала. Истина открылась ей только на следующий день, но убить того, кого ты спас буквально несколько часов назад, не так-то просто. 

Поэтому она не перевалила его через борт, чего он был, несомненно, достоин.

Ему недолго осталось, решила Бриенна злорадно, когда на небо вышло яркое солнце, а она наконец-то поняла, кто перед ней. Он все равно умрет. Болезненно, неотвратимо и страшно. Так же, как умирали Старки: леди Кейтилин, Робб, его жена и их нерожденный ребенок... Однако Бриенна не успела насладиться этой мыслью сполна, спустя всего несколько минут она уже зачем-то клялась горячо и исступленно доставить его сыну живым. Возможно, как раз потому, что устыдилась и ужаснулась того, что желает пусть и подлому, но беспомощному сейчас врагу невыносимых мук. В конечном итоге лорд Тайвин оказался прав: Бриенну терзала мысль, что ее порывы далеки от благородных. Нет, она не считала месть недостойным чувством. Но одно дело вершить праведный суд мечом в поединке, и совсем другое — поддавшись гневу, с силой отбросить от себя бессознательного старика и увидеть, как тягуче стекает на дно лодки из рассеченного о лавку затылка кровь. 

Он и так был прострелен в двух местах, казалось бы, ну что такое несколько капель по сравнению с огромными пятнами на сорочке? Но сердце словно сжала заскорузлая рука, Бриенна задохнулась от почти физической боли и послала в пекло благоразумный голос, шепчущий: «Да он же все равно подохнет, ты только окажешь услугу мерзавцу, если сломаешь ему шею, быстрая смерть — это еще милосердно, в конце-то концов, не будь дурой».

Она тщательно промыла ему рану на затылке сперва соленой морской водой, потом оставшимся во фляге вином, приложила к ней кусок холщовой ткани и подложила под его голову мягкий мешок. С этого момента проклятый убийца леди Кейтилин нагло и прочно вошел в ее жизнь, спутав все ее планы. 

В Красной Гавани сир Джейме предлагал Бриенне вместе с мечом и отличную лошадь, но она выбрала лодку, полагая, что леди Санса сбежала именно водным путем. Бывшая служанка девочки Брелла, которая работала теперь прачкой в публичном доме, рассказала про сира Донтоса. Король Джоффри лишил его рыцарских шпор и даже хотел убить, но леди Санса заступилась за несчастного, вымолив смягчение приговора. Наверняка именно он и помог ей покинуть столицу. Сир Донтос был из Сумеречного Дола, поэтому Бриенна решила — туда они и поплывут, но нельзя было исключать и другого развития событий. Нет, Узкое море они бы, разумеется, не отважились пересечь, однако могли высадиться где-нибудь по пути, чтобы выйти на дорогу в Росби. Лучше всего будет держаться поближе к берегу и вглядываться в него: вдруг обнаружится вытащенная или привязанная лодка или гостиница, в которой они останавливались.

Таков был первоначальный план. И вот теперь он оказался под угрозой. 

Будь спасенный обычным стариком, Бриенна дождалась бы первого же попутного в столицу корабля или какого-нибудь жилья на берегу, передала бы его в чужие руки и благополучно продолжила свой путь.

Но десница короля — слишком ценная персона! Вручать его жизнь и судьбу кому попало в это смутное время — очень неразумно. Конечно, можно было бы сразу отвезти его в Королевскую Гавань, но Бриенна понятия не имела, как он, подстреленный, оказался в воде, и сколько ни ломала голову, не могла придумать ни одного убедительного объяснения. По глупости она решила дождаться, пока он очнется и сам расскажет, в чем дело. 

Ждать ей пришлось долго. Очень, очень долго. 

Почти до ночи он пролежал в лодке недвижимо и беззвучно. А на берегу, куда она пристала вечером, чтобы опять промыть его раны и переночевать, внезапно принялся стонать, бормотать, дергаться и трястись. Его кидало то в жар, то в холод, он скидывал с себя плащ, а потом шарил руками и дрожал, как осенний лист. Бриенна спала урывками, боясь, как бы его стенания не привлекли к ним хищных зверей и разбойников, но ничего толком о случившемся из невнятного бреда она в первые сутки так и не узнала.

Поразмыслив, Бриенна решила взять его с собой в Дол. Скачи она верхом, ей, конечно, такая глупость и в голову бы не пришла, но места в лодке было много, шевелился он поначалу слабо, и она сдуру решила, что передвигаться с ним будет не сложнее, чем с тюком соломы на борту. 

Однако, она здорово ошиблась. Скоро путешествие с раненым десницей превратилось в довольно хлопотную затею. 

Вино, которым она обмывала раны, подогревая до кипения, закончилось на второй же день. К счастью, на немногочисленных лепешках как раз проросла плесень, но что делать, когда и они подойдут к концу?

Самое ужасное, что, дав воображаемому сиру Джейме клятву, она не могла даже мысленно отпустить что-нибудь вроде: «Да когда же ты подохнешь!» в адрес лорда Тайвина. Между тем возня с ним отнимала прорву времени и сильно тормозило ее продвижение к Сумеречному Долу, где, возможно, нуждалась в помощи куда более светлая душа — леди Санса. 

Поначалу всякий раз, замечая на берегу проплешины, похожие на место ее вероятной высадки, Бриенна приставала к ним и принималась рыскать в поисках следов, но скоро поняла, что так она никогда не доберется до Дола. То и дело показывались домишки на сваях — гостиницы, но при ближайшем рассмотрении они оказывались полуразрушенными и покинутыми. Наконец, как раз когда закончились и лепешки, ей встретилась вполне действенная харчевня. 

— Я ищу девицу четырнадцати лет, — сказала она приземистому краснолицему хозяину, прижав лодку бортом к дощатому помосту. — Мою малолетнюю сестру, она знатного рода, очень красивая, голубоглазая, с волосами цвета красного золота. Возможно, ее сопровождает грузный рыцарь или шут. Они у вас не останавливались? 

— Грузных рыцарей нынче шастает довольно, но что-то не припомню никаких рыжих девиц, — пожевал губами хозяин харчевни.

— Они могли и просто плыть мимо... — сделала Бриенна еще одну попытку. 

— Мне некогда глазеть на море, — краснолицый вытянул шею, чтобы разглядеть, кто там лежит в лодке. — Может, и плыла какая красотка, но на постой ко мне она не заявлялась. А вам комната не нужна? Тюфяки у меня хорошие, блох считай, что и нет почти. 

Бриенне до смерти хотелось помыться в лохани с горячей водой, а не в холодных водах залива, вкусно поужинать и выспаться в обычной постели... Но пристальное внимание хозяина к лорду Тайвину ее встревожило. Не то, чтобы каждый владелец захудалого постоялого дворика мог знать, как выглядит десница... однако, осторожность не помешает. 

— Нет-нет, спасибо, я везу больного отца и должна поторапливаться, — поспешно сказала она и попыталась загородить лодку собой. — Но, может, у вас найдется сыр, побольше хлеба и вина? Хлеб лучше не самый свежий, если есть тронутый плесенью, то совсем хорошо, — добавила она, к вящему изумлению краснолицего.

— Плесенью? Я плохих продуктов не держу! — возмутился тот сперва, а потом замялся. — Хотя... Знаете, забредают сюда не так часто... Что ж, может, и сыщется для вас парочка не самых свежих краюх.

Все еще что-то изумленно бурча, он удалился в дом, а Бриенна, воспользовавшись его отлучкой, натянула на лорда Тайвина плащ почти до самых глаз.

Хозяин вернулся, волоча мешок одной рукой, и неся маленький бочонок под мышкой другой. Сир Джейме дал Бриенне два кошелька, один с драконами, второй с оленями и медяками, так что расплатиться она могла. Увидев в ее руках серебро, краснолицый стал еще краснее и спросил резко подобревшим голосом:

— Может, вам еще чего требуется, миледи? Есть солонина, мука, эль, недавно сваренный... Хороший эль! Густой!

— Нет, не надо, — Бриенна глянула на лодку. — Еще столько же вина, пожалуй... И вот что! Есть ли у вас бриджи? Не обязательно моего роста, можно чуть поменьше. И сапоги, если не сложно.

— Бриджи? — краснолицый поскреб подбородок. — Хм, надо посмотреть, от убитого сына должна была остаться кое-какая одежка, вам она вряд ли будет впору... Он был стройным юношей... Хоть и высоким.

— Мне для отца, — пояснила Бриенна. — Несите какие есть. 

Если что, она распорет их в поясе или еще как придумает сделать ему впору.

— Тогда сейчас принесу. Они добротные, кожаные... А сапоги... — хозяин глянул на свои ноги. — Ну, разве что одни из моих.

Бриенна покосилась на его ступни. Вроде бы достаточно длинные. 

— Я хорошо заплачу! — торопливо сказала она, но хозяин, видать, и сам это понял, кивнул: 

— Ладно. Подождите минутку, — и рысью направился к дому.

Он вернулся с еще одним бочонком, кожаными бриджами и парой сапог, вполне крепких. Бриенна поблагодарила, торопливо уложила все в лодку и как можно скорее отплыла. Но, помахав всего час веслами, она высмотрела на берегу неплохую проплешину и высадилась. 

То, что краснолицый не видел леди Сансу, обескуражило Бриенну. Она задумалась, правильным ли было ее изначальное решение — отказаться от лошади и держать путь по воде. Залив не река, путешествовать по нему на веслах не такое уж и простое дело, даже если держаться берега. А присутствие на борту раненного лорда Тайвина ничуть не облегчало задачу. Несмотря на возраст, он был силен и его бессознательные метания довольно не слабо раскачивали лодку. 

Бриенна подумала и решила, что лучше будет переждать его лихорадку на берегу. Она полагала, что на это уйдет день или два... Но в итоге вынужденная остановка заняла неделю. 

Лорд Тайвин ни в какую не хотел ни умирать, ни выздоравливать. День за днем он стучал зубами, потел, вздрагивал, бормотал про Вестерос, Дейнерис, ругался с сиром Джейме, упрекал за то, что тот выпустил младшего брата, поносил последними словами самого Тириона... А еще — Эйриса, отца, Дженну, Серсею и снова Эйриса. Разговаривал он и с Джоанной, но намного реже и так тихо, что Бриенна не могла различить слов, даже наклоняя ухо к самым его губам. Зато беседы с остальными лорд Тайвин вел громко и почти связно. Знай он, сколько всего способен поведать в забытьи, откусил бы себе язык, прежде чем впасть в бессознательное состояние. К его счастью, Бриенна была не из тех, кто станет использовать услышанное во зло.

Через неделю Бриенна привыкла к этому постоянному шуму из чужого горячечного бреда так, что когда он вдруг прекратился, она насторожилась. Ей потребовался всего день, чтобы раскусить притворство хитрого старика. 

Она снова спустила лодку на воду, а самого лорда Тайвина одела, наконец, в купленные у краснолицего бриджи. На ее счастье, к этому времени раненый так исхудал, что с легкостью влез в размер, который больше бы подошел юноше. Ранним вечером она усадила его спиной к дереву и этим вынудила, наконец, перестать притворяться, что он в забытьи.

С этого дня их путешествие приобрело характер нескончаемого спора обо всем на свете. Язык у лорда Тайвина был, разумеется, прекрасно подвешен, и хотя говорил он вроде бы разумные вещи, что-то внутри Бриенны восставало против его слов. При желании любой бесчестный поступок можно оправдать великим благом, считала она. Лорд Тайвин же явно полагал, что, напротив, любое великое благо людская молва превращает в бесчестье только ради того, чтобы найти себе виноватого во всех своих бедах. 

Его уверенность в собственной правоте доходила до немыслимых размеров. Сначала Бриенна думала: лорд Тайвин пытается убедить ее в том, что прав, просто из желания выжить, все-таки он зависим от нее, вот и пытается перетянуть ее на свою циничную сторону. Но потом она поняла: лордТайвин верит в то, что говорит. Он не врет, не лукавит. Он в самом деле так думает. Это не могло не вызывать уважения и не заставлять ее сомневаться в своих представлениях о нем и его роли в событиях, про которые они спорили. Бриенне все чаще приходило в голову, что ведь сиру Джейме она тоже поверила не сразу. Точно так же она сначала считала Цареубийцу человеком без совести и чести... И точно так же, как сир Джейме, лорд Тайвин начинал ей нравиться. Она поневоле проникалась его доводами. Все еще помня про Красную свадьбу, она больше не могла относиться к гибели леди Кейтилин Старк так уж однозначно. 

И ведь сир Джейме — его сын... Не так-то просто было отделить в голове одного от другого! 

«Нет, — то и дело напоминала себе Бриенна, —пусть они оба Ланнистеры и одинаково плюют на то, что о них думают, пусть они храбры, как львы и упрямы, как ослы, но все же... Все же они разные». 

Лорд Тайвин — это сир Джейме без понимания каких-то очень, очень важных вещей, которые и делают из жизни человека с оружием — достойную. 

Бриенна не умела красиво говорить и не знала, как донести до лежащего на корме старого упрямца то, что она чувствовала всем своим наивным сердцем. Как именно объяснить ему, почему его больше-не-сын на самом деле куда мудрее и да, лучше, намного лучше своего упертого отца, зацикленного на величии рода. Она ощущала эту огромную разницу между ними, но не могла облечь ее в убедительные слова. Будь у нее ораторские способности, она бы сообразила сказать что-то вроде: «Люди типа вас хороши в каких-то практических делах. Вы любите представлять человека как орудие... Так вот, вы сами — такое орудие. Вы — стрела. Как бы ни были хороши ее перья и остер наконечник, стрела не способна сама правильно выбрать себе цель. Она может одинаково убить и достойного человека, и негодяя. Стрелок — вот кто выбирает, в кого нужно целить. И у стрелка должно быть представление и о чести, и о совести. Ведь именно эти представления и делают нас людьми. Лев убьет любую дичь ради еды, но мы — не львы, даже когда рисуем себе герб с их изображением. Мы — люди. У нас должно быть и знание в голове, и ощущение тут, в груди, что такое хорошо и что такое плохо. 

У сира Джейме это чутье присутствует, он мог бы стать стрелком. А вы, его лорд-отец, — нет.

Вы — нет».

Но Бриенна не заседала на Малых и Больших советах и не умела разливаться соловьем. Поэтому, когда лорд Тайвин принимался за свои убедительные, как ему казалось, речи, она частенько терялась и молчала. Но он, конечно, считал, что она не возражает ему, потому что с ним согласна. Олицетворение категоричности и непреложной правоты, лорд Тайвин был искренне уверен в том, что в принципе не может ошибаться.

Возможно, именно поэтому Бриенна изо всех сил старалась ему перечить при каждом удобном случае. 

Но никакие споры не могли разжечь в ней прежнюю ненависть к лорду Тайвину, и теперь, лежа и прижимаясь губами к двухнедельному шраму на его затылке, она не могла не благодарить милосердную Матерь и мудрую Старицу за то, что они не позволили ей убить этого невыносимого человека, так странно попавшегося ей тем вечером на водном пути...

**3**

На следующий день в самом деле установилась хорошая погода. Как только занялся рассвет, Бриенна отправилась на рыбалку: с утра вода прозрачнее, а рыба голоднее и плавает у самой поверхности. К тому же в отличие от лорда Тайвина Бриенна никак не могла заснуть после произошедшего, ее распирало изнутри странное томительное волнение. Наконец она решила, что лучше заняться чем-то полезным, чем лежать во власти смущающих душу чувств.

Над заливом стлался туман. Противоположный берег и днем-то было не увидеть, а теперь и вовсе казалось, что вода сливается с небом. Куда ни кинь взгляд, кругом серая голубизна без конца и края. Неожиданно эта картина произвела на Бриенну успокаивающее впечатление. Довольно долго она просто сидела в лодке, глядя вперед, ни о чем не думая и ощущая, как внутренняя взволнованность уступает место расслабленности. Только услышав всплеск от хвоста совсем рядом, она встрепенулась и вспомнила, зачем вообще вылезла из-под плаща. 

Стряхивая в лодку рыбу, Бриенна приняла решение послушаться лорда Тайвина и вернуться в Королевскую Гавань. Она обменяет его там на обещание Серсеи не трогать девочек и отличную лошадь, которая вмиг домчит ее до Орлиного Гнезда. Даже если вдруг старый лорд, избавившись от необходимости подлаживаться под свою тюремщицу, решит наплевать на уговор, можно будет прибегнуть к помощи сира Джейме. Ну и зачем в этом случае терять столько времени, добираясь до Дола по воде? Тем более что леди Сансы там и в самом деле наверняка уже нет. 

«Какой-нибудь обет да нарушишь», —сказал ей когда-то сир Джейме, а недавно его отец добавил, словно в продолжение: «Прими решение, следуй ему, раз оно тебе так уж нужно... Ровно столько, сколько это будет иметь смысл. А если смысл пропадет, отбрось его не задумываясь, не жалея, не страдая о каких-то там словах».

Но ведь она вполне может сменить решение плыть в Дол на решение скакать в Орлиное Гнездо, и не отказываясь от своих обетов! Даже от того, который касается лорда Тайвина, хотя, если подумать, он уже прожил длинную жизнь, да и, честно говоря, заслужил то, что с ним случилось (чего не скажешь о юной леди Сансе)... Но на десять дней назад не вернешься, а случись его смерть теперь, это не ускорит попадание Бриенны в Долину. Даже напротив. Сохранив его жизнь сейчас, она выгадает больше, что в конечном счете пойдет на пользу и леди Сансе...

Бриенна вздрогнула. Подумать только, до чего она дошла! Сидит и размышляет о выгоде! 

Она сердито встряхнулась, побросала рыбу в котелок и направилась в их маленький лагерь. Уже подходя к потухшему костру, она увидела, что лорда Тайвина под плащом нет. 

Бриенна уронила котелок на землю, схватилась за меч, быстро и настороженно огляделась. Она слишком долго ловила рыбу! Что, если его утащили разбойники? И теперь мчатся к дороге на Росби!

«Стоп, не сходи с ума, они бы взяли и вещи, зачем им оставлять такой хороший плащ, камзол, стеганку и...». Бриенна бросилась к кусту, упала на колени, влезла в самую гущу по пояс, лихорадочно шаря по земле руками... Завернутый в одеяло и холстину Верный Клятве был все еще там. 

С плеч словно свалился тяжелый груз. Она не доставала при лорде Тайвине меч, который дал ей сир Джейме, обходилась своим, а он и не спрашивал, что у нее в продолговатом свертке.

Ладно, значит, дело не в разбойниках. Но где же тогда лорд Тайвин? Не мог ведь он сам решиться бежать! Или мог? Но куда? Зачем? Он, конечно, довольно неплохо окреп, но не настолько, чтобы...

Внезапно она ощутила тычок в поясницу и взвилась, тараня головой ветки, резко обернулась. Перед ней на коленях, опираясь рукой о стеганку, стоял лорд Тайвин. 

— Эй! — возмущенно выпалила она, одергивая рубаху. — Какого...

Лорд Тайвин отвел глаза.

— Я думал, ты сбежала, — сообщил он, сел на лежанку и принялся так медленно и тщательно расправлять плащ, словно от этого зависела вся его жизнь.

Похоже, она не слышала, как он подошел, потому что возилась со свертком в кустах, шорох листьев помешал ей уловить звуки его приближения. 

— А я думала — вы! — выпалила Бриенна резко и вскочила на ноги. — Где вас носило?!

— Сама-то как думаешь? — неожиданно стесненно проворчал лорд Тайвин, по-прежнему старательно на нее не глядя. — А вот ты где пропадала? Да еще так долго. Я было решил, что ты уплыла в свой растреклятый Дол...

Бриенна отошла к котелку и подняла его с земли. Она старалась вести себя так, будто перед рассветом между ними ничего странного не случилось.

— И с чего же вам пришло такое в голову? — поинтересовалась она своим, как ей показалось, обычным недружелюбным тоном. — Вещи-то все еще лежат под кустом, разве нет? Я взяла только меч. Зачем бы я ушла лишь с ним, как думаете? 

— Сразу после сна сложно мыслить здраво, — примирительно заметил лорд Тайвин и улегся на стеганку. — Конечно, ты бы меня не бросила, у тебя же куча идиотских правил и всяких замысловатых ограничений. 

Он положил под щеку ладонь и уставился на потухшие угли так отрешенно, словно смотрел не на них, а сквозь, на землю или даже вглубь нее. 

— Дело не в правилах! Но какой мне смысл бросать ценного пленника? — Бриенна достала нож и села, скрестив ноги, поставила перед собой котелок. — Я же хочу обменять вас на безопасность девочек леди Кейтилин.

Лорд Тайвин промолчал, и Бриенна принялась чистить рыбу, то и дело бросая на него искоса взгляды. Она смутно ощущала, что видит его иначе, и чувствовала, что всякий раз теперь, когда он решит съязвить, она будет вспоминать, как этот высокомерный циничный гордец постанывал под ее рукой, почти умоляюще, почти жалобно... Он так хотел, чтобы она его трогала еще и еще! И при этом не решался проявлять настойчивость, не прижимал к себе ее руку, покорно ждал, пока она сама двинет пальцами. Грозный лорд Тайвин, который с такой легкостью брал все, что ему причитается и что нет!

Ее вдруг охватила странная уверенность в собственной власти над ним. То есть, лорд Тайвин и так ее пленник, разве нет? Но все это время, даже подчиняясь ее приказам, он умудрялся быть как бы над нею, словно он ее рыцарь, а она какой-то мальчишка-оруженосец! Теперь же он стал словно бы ближе, доступнее и проще. 

И он явно не знал, что она не спала, пока он изливался почти в ее руку. Эта тайна делала ее еще сильнее. 

Странное дело, он словно что-то чувствовал. Смотрел молча в потухший еще вечером костер и больше не язвил. Не отпускал своих обычных раздраженных словечек и вообще казался задумчивым и смущенным. Похоже, не только ее взгляд на него изменился, его на нее тоже. Как лорд Тайвин воспринимал ее теперь, интересно? Разговаривал он осторожнее. Все еще надменно, но странно предупредительно. 

— Я решила, что в ваших словах есть смысл и нам стоит вернуться в Королевскую Гавань, — сообщила ему Бриенна, принимаясь за третью рыбу. — Даже если вы не сдержите свое слово, сир Джейме поможет мне. Но лучше бы вам быть благодарным, как и обещали, все-таки я спасла вам жизнь и... 

— Мне нет никакой выгоды от смерти Сансы, сколько раз повторять, она — ключ к Северу, и уж если выбирать между нею и Болтоном... — терпеливо начал лорд Тайвин, не отводя глаз от потухшего костра. 

— Да знаю я, что она ключ, и что вы говорили — тоже! — перебила его Бриенна. — Все я знаю. Просто нельзя же точно предугадать, как отреагирует ваша дочь.

— Разве моя дочь сидит на троне? — лорд Тайвин вдруг вскинул голову и уставился на Бриенну своими серо-зелеными глазищами. — Что-то я не припомню никакой церемонии на этот счет. Пусть реагирует, как хочет! — сказал он резко и снова перевел взгляд на угли. — Что касается сына... Я помню, как ты смотрела на него на свадьбе Джоффа... И я помню, как он смотрел на тебя... Хм. Может, в самом деле предложить ему накинуть на тебя плащ? 

Бриенна чуть рыбу не выронила из рук. Он шутит? Но он же не умеет шутить!

— Вы... Издеваетесь, что ли? — настороженно спросила она и сама поразилась, как жалко прозвучал ее голос.

— Почему ты так решила? — лорд Тайвин откинулся на спину и уставился в небо. — Что в этом предложении такого уж невероятного? Как по мне, ты не самая худшая партия. Утесу Кастерли все еще нужен наследник, а Западным землям — Хранитель. И разве лорд Закатного замка не был всегда верен короне? Даже странно, что его дочь на стороне Старков... Но, как я понимаю, это скорее временное недоразумение...

Он говорил так спокойно. Так вдумчиво и серьезно... Бриенна ушам своим не верила!

— Но сир Джейме... — она запнулась. «Не любит меня»? Теперь, после того, как лорд Тайвин сказал про взгляды, она не знала, что и думать. Разве сир Джейме смотрел на нее как-то по-особенному? 

Ее сердце дрогнуло, не смея надеяться. Что, если лорд Тайвин прав? Он вырастил своего сына и знает его, как никто другой. Что, если сир Джейме... Да нет, не может быть! Бриенна вдруг заметила, что даже дышать перестала. Она бросила нож в котелок и вцепилась себе в колени пальцами, стараясь унять дрожь от внезапно охватившего ее волнения.

— Джейме болван, — веско сказал лорд Тайвин и покосился на ее раскрасневшееся лицо. — Он заявил мне, что навечно останется гвардейцем, ну а я ответил ему, что он мне не сын. Таким образом из двух сыновей у меня не осталось ни одного. И ведь они оба живы! Моя сестра потеряла всех четверых. Она считает, что мне повезло больше... А я вот думаю, что у нее странное представление о везении. Ее сыновья не стреляли в нее из арбалета.

Лорд Тайвин снова уставился в небо.

— Мой внук — король, — сказал он медленно и четко. — Знаешь, что это значит?

Бриенна понятия не имела, какого ответа он от нее ждет. «Поздравляю» звучало бы глупо. «Что настоящий король — вы»? Но Тайвин Ланнистер не походил на человека, рвущегося к власти. Это озадачивало. Даже Ренли хотел быть королем! А Тайвин Ланнистер — нет. Он действительно многое сносил от безумного Таргариена, ради страны ли, как говорил сам, или потому, что беспринципная сволочь и готов на все, чтобы быть ближе к трону, как говорили другие... Но, в конце концов, он ведь швырнул знак десницы в лицо королю Эйрису и гордо удалился на свой Утес. А ведь ему не было и сорока...

Лорд Тайвин вдруг резко сел на лежанке, выпрямился, глянул странно:

— Ты можешь стать леди Ланнистер и получить Кастерли, и не выходя за Джейме.

Бриенна замерла, будто ее ударили по голове поленом, глаза распахнулись до предела, рот приоткрылся.

Минуту она молча не мигая смотрела на лорда Тайвина. Потом вдруг вспомнила липкие белые капли и странно ослабла, словно из нее вынули все кости. Почему-то мысль о том, что она может до конца своих дней прикасаться к нему так, как сегодня ранним утром, заставляя покоряться, не испугала и не возмутила, а... вызвала в груди странное щемящее чувство. Лорд Тайвин, увидев, как она изменилась в лице, криво улыбнулся (Тайвин Ланнистер? Улыбнулся?!):

— Седьмое пекло, нет! Ты ведь не подумала... Мать твою! Я же не в том смысле!.. А, проклятье...

Он вдруг запнулся и принялся внимательно разглядывать землю перед собой.

— Хотя знаешь... Ну, и что? Ты сама сказала, что размеры у нас одинаковые.

Голос его странно охрип, словно на него внезапно опять напала простуда. 

— Ладно, не смотри на меня так, — покосился он на нее, откашлялся, перевел взгляд на ее левую руку, сжимающую колено, резко добавил: — Не накину же я плащ тебе на плечи силой. Мне не нужна жена, которая сохнет по моему сынку-гвардейцу!

В его голосе звучала... ей послышалось, или в самом деле — обида? Он снова хмыкнул и вдруг серьезно заявил ее пальцам:

— Но идея не так уж и плоха.

И быстро добавил:

— Но я имел в виду другое. Мой внук — король. Это значит, что он имеет право раздавать бастардам фамильные имена и замки. Но не обязательно быть бастардом, чтобы получить фамильное имя и замок.

Он вскинул голову, взгляд его был спокойным и... почти торжественным. 

— Ты получишь фамильное имя «Ланнистер» и Утес Кастерли. Будешь моим сыном, Бриенна Тарт?

**4**

Наскоро позавтракав, они отплыли в сторону Королевской Гавани. Отличная погода, юго-восточный теплый попутный ветер с Эссоса и ласковое солнце привели Бриенну в состояние почти беспечного умиротворения. Прищурившись, она размеренно махала веслами и весело разглядывала лорда Тайвина, который, лежа на корме, рассуждал о тяготах родительства. 

— Знаешь, в чем меня упрекают в итоге все мои дети? Что я не давал им поступать так, как они хотят, что я все решал за них! Каково, а? 

Несмотря на то, что интонация у него была вопросительной, Бриенна знала — никакого ответа он от нее не ждет. Он даже смотрел не на нее, а, устроив голову на мешке, таращился в голубое чистое небо. 

— Что я за них решал-то, седьмое пекло?! Я, что ли, накинул Джейме на плечи белый плащ? Нет, он сам его нацепил! Ну... согласился я выдать Серсею за Роберта... А что я должен был сделать-то, ну вот что? Поженить моих детей, словно они Таргариены? Это было бы сообразно их желаниям? Так ведь нет! Думаешь, Серсея пошла бы за Джейме? — он презрительно фыркнул. — Как же! Она хотела стать королевой! А Роберт был красив и статен. Видела бы ты его... — лорд Тайвин слегка пожал правым плечом. — И она не возражала, наоборот, сама рвалась! Да, в итоге оказалось, что он ее не то, чтобы горячо любит. Но, во-первых, я, что ли, в этом виноват? Во-вторых... Тоже мне, новость, мы уже говорили с тобой о любви в Вестеросе. Ее отсутствие в супружеской жизни — обычное дело и уж точно не беда. Можно подумать, он Лианну любил! — лорд Тайвин снова фыркнул. — Да не укради ее Рейгар, проклятый олень обращался бы с ней так же, как с моей дочкой! Он по этой девице Старк и тосковал-то лишь потому, что она сперва исчезла, а потом вообще умерла. Будь Лианна жива и достанься она ему... Да точно такой же у них брак и был бы, как с Серсеей. Сбегал бы он от нее на охоту и в вино.

Бриенна вспомнила вдруг, как сама совсем недавно сказала ему про Джоанну, мол, вы относились к покойнице как к идеалу и поэтому остались вдовцом, хотя ваши дети нуждались в безусловной мягкой женской любви, а не суровых отцовских нравоучениях.

— Да уж, любить мертвых очень удобно, — вырвалось у Бриенны. «Тому, кому плевать на чувства живых», — чуть было не добавила она. — Они не разочаровывают. Скорее, наоборот. Чем дальше, тем кажутся нам все безупречнее.

— Вот! А я о чем? Как раз об этом! — довольно кивнул лорд Тайвин, и Бриенна уставилась на него в изумлении.

Он не понимает! Он в самом деле не понимает, что она имеет в виду не только короля Роберта! И что его собственные слова относятся в полной мере и к нему самому. А ведь это один из умнейших людей Вестероса!

— Ладно, назначил я Тириона вместо себя десницей, — продолжал лорд Тайвин, разглядывая облака и не замечая смятения Бриенны. — Так ему это понравилось, разве нет? Я ведь не пошел против его натуры, отослав его в Гавань на место советника! Я уже говорил тебе, человек — это орудие, инструмент. Нужно быть идиотом, чтобы косить траву мечом, если есть коса... — он вдруг поднял голову и уставился на Бриенну настороженным взглядом. — Ты тоже будешь потом обвинять меня в том, что я на тебя давлю?

— Еще не знаю, — проворчала она и подумала: «Вот, кстати, я пока еще не дала согласия быть вашим сыном, но вы уже за меня все решили! Уже! Неужели вы в самом деле не видите, как пытаетесь управлять жизнью всех вокруг?» 

Поразительно, но он не замечает, что творит на самом деле! Как такое возможно? Откуда у человека подобного недюжинного ума настолько избирательное зрение?

— И все же Джейме... — задумчиво начал лорд Тайвин, и Бриенна немедленно вынырнула из своих раздумий, обратившись вся в слух. — Что бы там ни говорила Дженна, но Джейме пошел в меня. Он пошел в меня...

— Почему он не рассказал про дикий огонь, про опасность городу? — не выдержала Бриенна, уж очень давно этот вопрос ее мучил. — Его ненавидят, считают человеком без чести, зовут Цареубийцей... 

— Но он ведь и есть цареубийца, — вдруг спокойно сказал лорд Тайвин, не отрывая взгляда от пронзительной небесной голубизны. — Он убил Эйриса Таргариена, законного правителя, убил, можно сказать, прямо на троне...

— Да, но... — Бриенна растерялась. — Ведь все было не так! Он же спаситель! А не преступник!

Лорд Тайвин тихо хмыкнул, помолчал несколько секунд и добавил:

— Я же сказал — он пошел в меня. Поэтому и не стал оправдываться ни перед кем. Какой в этом смысл? Дело сделано. А дело — главное.

Бриенна покачала головой. Потом поняла, что лорд Тайвин не видит ее жеста, и сказала словами:

— Нет. Он не вы. Не вы... Он... — ей не хватало слов.

— … моложе и красивее, — ворчливо подсказал лорд Тайвин и прикрыл глаза.

— Не в этом дело! Ваш сын... благороднее вас! — вдруг вырвалось у нее.

Лорд Тайвин не понимает сира Джейме... Почему? Ведь они в самом деле похожи! Сир Джейме — это милосердный Тайвин, Тайвин, не забывший, что такое честь! Хотя... Теперь она уже не назвала бы бесчестным и старого льва. По-своему он благороден. Настолько, насколько это вообще возможно для человека с таким расчетливым сердцем. И все же... 

Он мыслит слишком широко. Смотрит вдаль. Его волнуют века, столетия и люди в целом, численностью не меньше, чем несколько тысяч. У него зрение орла, но когда дело касается малого количества и небольших расстояний, он словно слепнет. Да что там говорить, если он даже себя разглядеть толком не в состоянии !

И, конечно, он не понимает своего сына... Потому что не видит его. Не Джейме Ланнистер стоит перед ним, когда они встречаются лицом к лицу. А будущий Хранитель Запада, Щит Ланниспорта, потомок Ланна Умного. Не личность, прекрасная в своей неоднозначности, порывах и сомнениях. А лишь имя, титулы, символы...

— Вы могли бы быть великим человеком, — тихо сказала Бриенна. 

Лорд Тайвин приподнялся на локтях, пристально глянул на нее своими серо-зелеными глазами.

— Я, конечно, не идеален, — заметил ворчливо. — А кто идеален? Идеальных не бывает.

— Но вы могли бы хотя бы попытаться приблизиться... Не к идеалу! — выпалила Бриенна с жаром. — Не к холодному, как каменная статуя... Непогрешимому и неповоротливому... Титану Браавоса! А живому! Ошибающемуся, но все равно... А вы... 

В ее тоне невольно проступили отчаянные горькие нотки.

— Да ты никак меня жалеешь? — лорд Тайвин мигом напрягся, сжал плотно и непримиримо губы, взгляд его сделался враз тяжелым.

Бриенна покачала головой.

— Не вас нынешнего, не лорда Тайвина, который сейчас передо мной. Другого. Того лорда Тайвина, каким вы могли бы стать. Вы ведь так и не дали ему родиться... Задушили в колыбели...

— Вот и прекрасно, — подытожил лорд Тайвин холодно. — Только жалости от глупой дурехи с Тарта мне и не хватало. А с воображаемым мной можешь делать что хочешь, мне все равно. 

Он снова откинул голову на мешок и уставился в небо. Бриенна рассматривала его задранный подбородок, благородный нос, плотно сжатые упрямые губы. 

— Если бы вы не были так заняты тем, чтобы все держать в кулаке, всеми помыкать, ломать и перекраивать всех и вся под себя... — сделала она еще одну попытку до него достучаться. — Вы сказали, что Тирион считает себя слишком умным. Возможно, ваша сестра права, и он пошел в вас. Вы тоже считаете себя умнее всех, постоянно жалуетесь, что вам приходится иметь дело с идиотами... Но что, если вы попросту замечаете чужую глупость, и не замечаете чужой ум?

— В самом деле? — язвительно осведомился лорд Тайвин. — Тогда, может, скажешь, как я даже в тебе его разглядел? Видимо, зря. 

Бриенна открыла было рот, чтобы дать ему отпор, но из головы вылетели все подходящие для таких случаев слова. Вот всегда так. Стоит ей столкнуться с изощренной грубостью на грани оскорбления, и она теряется! 

Бриенна яростно принялась грести и вдруг вспомнила свое решение представлять в таких случаях его рассветные умоляющие стоны. Воспоминания и в самом деле несколько примирили ее с поражением в споре, но зато вдруг натолкнули на другую мысль, довольно пугающую. 

— Вы сказали, вам нужны для Утеса наследники. Значит ли это, что я тоже должна буду их родить? Мой отец пытался найти мне пару...

— Ничего, у меня получится лучше, — перебил ее Тайвин возмутительно самодовольным тоном.

Бриенна торопливо покачала головой.

— Вы не поняли, мне никто не нужен.

«Кроме сира Джейме», — возникло вдруг в ее голове из ниоткуда, но она быстро отмела эту мысль. Хватит с нее бесплодных мечтаний! Она знает, что некрасива, когда-то септа Роэлла сказала ей: «Ищите правду в зеркале, а не на мужских устах», и Бриенна старалась следовать этому совету. 

Но лорду Тайвину, разумеется, не было дела до ее терзаний.

— Что, не успела стать моим сыном, и уже рвешься по пятам двух предыдущих? — проворчал он, вновь приподнимаясь на локтях.

— Я не говорила, что хочу быть вашим сыном, — решила Бриенна наконец-то напомнить ему очевидное.

И не без удовольствия увидела, как лорд Тайвин озадаченно моргнул.

— Не говорила, — произнес он медленно и непривычно обескураженно.

Похоже, эта мысль его здорово озадачила. Минуту он молча смотрел на Бриенну, то открывая, то закрывая рот, явно не находя, что сказать. Довольно забавно было видеть его растерявшим все свое красноречие! Наконец он махнул рукой, словно отгоняя прочь все сомнения. 

— Слушай, эти две стрелы научили меня не загадывать. Не хочешь рожать? Да и ладно. Мне нужен кто-то на Утесе прямо сейчас. А там видно будет. Я же не в дочери тебя беру!

Его неожиданная покладистость поразила Бриенну. Этак, чего доброго, он и в самом деле превратит ее в леди (или сира?) Ланнистер!

— Но я единственный оставшийся ребенок у своего батюшки, что станет с ним, с Закатной звездой, если... — попыталась она возразить, но лорд Тайвин снова нетерпеливо взмахнул рукой.

— Твой отец молод, Бриенна. Он еще может жениться и родить сыновей.

— Вы тоже можете, — вырвалось у нее, и она вдруг почувствовала, как жар приливает к ее лицу.

Он посмотрел на нее спокойно.

— Могу. Но... Слушай, у меня уже есть два сына. Итог... Сама знаешь, какой. Стоит ли пытаться еще раз? Тратить время и силы на поиски жены, чтобы получить, скорее всего, опять... 

Он запнулся. «Такого уродца, как Тирион», — закончила мысленно за него Бриенна и застыла, пораженная догадкой. Вот в чем был его страх! Произвести на свет калеку! Быть может, молодой тогда еще десница не женился, боясь, что новая жена родит такого же карлика? Быть может, лорд Тайвин решил, что с его семенем что-то не так и лучше изливать его в пустоту, чем сеять с непредсказуемым результатом? Помешанный на контроле за всем и вся, он не мог и не желал пустить такое дело, как рождение наследников, на самотек! Но и избегать новой жены в спальне было бы не по правилам, а при всех его советах Бриенне быть гибкой, сам он казался в некоторых вещах очень закоснелым. 

Лорд Тайвин вдруг коротко вздохнул, словно прочитал ее мысли, помолчал секунду. 

— Нет уж, хватит с меня этих племенных попыток, — сказал он твердо и снова откинул голову на мешок, завозился, устраиваясь поудобнее. — Пусть Томмен продолжает львиную кровь, а меня устраивает и чужая сапфировая.

**5**

Приставать каждый раз к берегу, чтобы справить нужду, было бы неудобно, поэтому вдосталь утоляла жажду Бриенна только вечером, а во время плавания пила совсем немного, только пересохшее горло промочить, и вся эта вода выходила через пот во время гребли. Она взяла с собой из Гавани четыре рубахи, но первую почти сразу пришлось разорвать на повязки для лорда Тайвина, еще одну сделать для него же сменной, поскольку во время лихорадки он постоянно потел, таким образом, у нее осталось лишь две. Перед сном она купалась в заливе прямо в той, в которой была днем, потом выполаскивала, вешала ее на деревья или кусты, чтобы та просохла, и облачалась на ночь в другую. Дождь во время плавания Бриенне, разгоряченной маханиями весел, скорее нравился, уж куда больше палящего солнца, которое теперь, когда они плыли на юго-запад, почти все время слепило ей глаза. 

А вот лорду Тайвину во время дождя приходилось туго. Большую часть времени он лежал неподвижно, и простыть в дождь ему, исхудавшему, было раз плюнуть. В солнечную погоду он в основном дремал (а может, думал о своем, прикрыв глаза и притворяясь спящим), прерывался лишь на споры, которые Бриенна затевала, чтобы скрасить себе дорогу. Но, помня наставления мейстера, она по-прежнему не давала ему твердой еды, поила исключительно бульоном, и это создавало свои проблемы. Что самое обидное, до сегодняшнего утреннего случая их, на самом деле, не было.

До сегодняшнего утреннего случая, если лорду Тайвину хотелось помочиться, он вставал коленями на борт, а она обхватывала его рукой поперек груди, чтобы он не свалился в залив, и глазела по сторонам, думая о своем. Порой она так отрешалась от происходящего, что забывала ворчать, чтобы он поторапливался. Но лорд Тайвин и без того спешил, словно они куда-то опаздывали, и каждый раз, каждый проклятый раз пытался убедить ее в том, что ее помощь не нужна и он в состоянии не отправиться на корм рыбам даже без ее «медвежьих объятий». 

Но теперь... Теперь все изменилось. Бриенна уже не могла, как прежде, спокойно держать его, размышляя о чем-то отвлеченном. Она напряженно смотрела в сторону и пыталась понять, чего же хочет на самом деле: опустить вдруг руку вниз и потрогать, вырывая у него из горла непроизвольные стоны, или больше никогда их не слышать, забыть про них напрочь. 

А самое ужасное, что и его желаний было не понять. Если раньше он сам старался пить бульон скорее на стоянках, то теперь не выпускал флягу даже в лодке. Конечно, возможно, выздоравливающее тело просто нуждалось в усиленном питании... Но вот что странно: он ведь больше и не ворчал, мол, отстань от меня, не подходи, греби себе спокойно, я сам справлюсь. Не старался отстраниться от нее, когда она настойчиво обнимала его рукой со спины с решительным: «Нет, вот знаете, я вовсе не собираюсь опять вылавливать вас из воды, так что не дергайтесь и делайте, что надо!». Напротив, теперь он подавался назад и прижимался к ней теснее, уже совсем не забавы ради откидывая затылок на ее плечо. И мочиться он старался не торопливо, а будто в тот первый раз, на земле, когда он никак не мог расслабиться. Только теперь казалось, что он медлит нарочно, словно ожидая, что она, как тогда, предложит помощь. Безумная мысль, конечно! Но что, если он на самом деле хотел, чтобы она переместила руку ему на живот, а то и ниже?..

Бриенна не знала, возмущает ее это его желание (если оно вообще было, она понимала, что отсутствие у нее опыта в подобных отношениях может играть с ней злую шутку), или ей даже хочется, чтобы он мечтал о чем-то подобном. Но зачем ей это? Он же не король Ренли! И ведь когда Бриенна ухаживала за сиром Джейме по просьбе разбойников, ее и то не посещали всякие недостойные мысли! Даже в купальнях Харренхолла она больше переживала о его здоровье (ну... почти). Теперь же появление стыдных мечтаний по поводу не сира Джейме даже, а его отца, совершенно ей неинтересного с подобной стороны, вовсе никак не получалось объяснить, и как ни ломала она голову над их природой, понять ее так и не смогла. 

Вся эта гремучая смесь из неясных желаний и волнений превращала обыденное дело в какую-то неловкую возню. 

Это здорово смущало Бриенну, и без того застенчивую. 

Ко всему прочему, лорд Тайвин, вместо того, чтобы после дремать себе тихо на корме, таращился на нее своими серо-зелеными глазищами, будто тоже крутил в голове невесть что. Бриенна то отводила взгляд, то начинала с вызовом смотреть в ответ, пока он не отводил свой. И как назло, в голову ей не лезло ни одной пристойной темы для беседы. 

Почти полдня они плыли в странном стесненном молчании. Наконец после их второго мучительного подхода к борту лорд Тайвин вдруг спросил: 

— Почему ты сказала, что еще не знаешь, согласишься ли стать моим сыном? Мой дом богаче всех в Вестеросе, а его история насчитывает много славных дел и достойных героев. И ведь ты бы все равно вошла в него, если бы вышла замуж за Джейме, — он быстро поднял ладонь, хотя она еще только собралась открыть рот. — Вот только не говори, что ты бы ему отказала! В жизни не поверю! Значит, все равно получила бы Утес Кастерли, не так, так эдак. Ну и какая тебе в пекло разница — как именно?

Бриенна покачала головой.

— Разница есть, — сказала она медленно. — Я уже говорила, что сир Джейме лучше вас. И могу повторить это еще раз. Стать женой достойного рыцаря, пусть его и ругают все кому не лень, — это одно. Стать наследником человека, которого тоже ругают, но который... 

— Это заслужил? А, да. Ты же считаешь меня чудовищем, как я мог забыть, — лорд Тайвин откинул голову на мешок и принялся разглядывать небо. 

Бриенна с силой сжала ручки весел.

— Будь среди ваших деяний лишь одна Красная свадьба... Но вы разгромили столицу, вы убили маленьких детей Таргариенов, саму Элию...

— Еще скажи, что я ее изнасиловал! — лорд Тайвин снова поднял голову, уставился на нее сердитым взглядом.

Но ей было плевать на его сердитые взгляды.

— Я слышала сказку про Клигана, — заметила она сурово.

— Это не сказка.

Бриенна фыркнула.

— Да неужели? Сказка. Вы умный человек и сами в нее не верите.

Лорд Тайвин сжал губы в одну тонкую линию, помолчал секунду и сказал, жестко и тихо: 

— Я умный человек и поэтому знаю, что у них все равно не было шанса. Роберт не оставил бы драконышей в живых. Сколько потом с ним ни заговаривали об этом, он лишь жалел, что девчонка Дейнерис ускользнула. Я слышал, он и с Недом из-за этого ссорился. 

— Да, — Бриенна кивнула. — Тут вы правы. Но есть разница, убить их лично или...

— Я и не убивал их лично! — он раздраженно закатил глаза. — Их убил Григор Клиган! Чем же ты недовольна? Все по твоим заветам! — он снова перевел взгляд на Бриенну и добавил чуть спокойнее: — Слушай, я даже приказа не отдавал, если уж на то пошло. 

— Опять вы про приказы! У вас на все один ответ! «Я не приказывал»... Как будто это имеет значение! — она тоже начала злиться. 

— Да, это имеет значение! — лорд Тайвин порывисто привстал на локтях. — Неведомый тебя возьми, ты просто не понимаешь! Ты одиночка и отвечаешь только за себя, и судишь меня, как одиночка! 

— Еще скажите, что вы не приказывали устроить резню, когда король Эйрис открыл вам ворота! — от ярости она так сильно гребла, что лодка почти летела по волнам.

— Я приказывал убивать защитников! Таких же солдат, а не мирных жителей! — возмущение в тоне лорда Тайвина казалось почти искренним. — Ну, может, кто-то и попался под горячую руку... Всегда кто-то попадается... — проворчал он. — Но зачем бы я намеренно громил город, а? Чтобы севшему на трон Роберту некем было править, что ли? Я не безумец! — Бриенна открыла было рот, но не успела ничего, он ее перебил, быстро добавив: — И неужели ты думаешь, я бы позволил тому же Клигану расправиться с Таргариенами так жестоко? Зачем мне это? Я не Джофф и не этот безумный бастард Болтона, я не получаю удовольствия от чужих мучений!

— Однако с Рейнами и Тарбеками вы расправились очень и очень жестоко! — она не собиралась сдаваться так легко, не в этот раз. — Скажете, и этого случая в вашей жизни тоже не было?

Но поди переспорь вечно правого лорда!

— Наш дом был посмешищем! — выпалил он и вдруг осекся, сказал уже тише, глядя словно внутрь себя: — А я был юн, горяч без меры и поставил себе задачу заставить с нами считаться... Но прошло всего несколько лет, и как я поступил с лордом Фарменом из Светлого Замка? Он все еще видел во мне просто высокомерного мальчишку, перед которым позорно преклонить колено... Ну так я послал к нему гонца с лютней вместо письма. Менестрель спел ему «Рейнов из Кастамере», и лорд Фармен одумался... — лорд Тайвин снова уставился на Бриенну. — А ведь тогда кровь еще во мне кипела, и разум пока не умел ее укрощать! Но кто помнит этот случай? Ты вот о нем знаешь? Нет! 

Бриенна не нашла что возразить. О случае с лордом Фарменом она в самом деле ничего не слышала. Когда он произошел? Лорд Тайвин сказал: «Через несколько лет»... Значит, он был уже десницей и вполне мог собрать в поход не только западные знамена, захоти в самом деле устроить показательную резню.

— Если нужно пролить кровь, чтобы вытащить свой дом и страну из пропасти, я ее пролью не задумываясь, — жестко сказал лорд Тайвин, словно в ответ на нее мысли. — Но если можно добиться результата мирным путем, я выберу его. Потому что я добрый? Нет, седьмое пекло! Но злой ли я? Тоже нет. Я уже сказал тебе и могу повторить — я разный. 

Он снова откинулся на мешок, проворчал:

— Как и любой человек... Люди не злы и не добры, пойми ты это наконец. Они, если уж взяться вообще их делить... Или глупы, или умны. Умный не станет зверствовать в надежде на безнаказанность, но и не превратится в слишком мягкотелого ради того, чтобы его все любили. Это глупцы выбирают что-то одно. Поддаются или своим слабостям, или чужим представлениям о себе. И то, и другое несет беды не только им. Всем. Жестокий Джофф или безвольный Титос... Назови одного злым, а другого добрым, что это исправит? Каков итог жизни обоих? Пепел и потери.

**6**

Все детство Бриенна слушала не только насмешки по поводу внешности, но и колкости насчет своего невеликого ума. Что самое интересное, когда всякие мерзавцы пытались к ней подольститься, как, например, рыцари в Хайгардене, они и хвалили тоже не только ее внешность, но и ум. И если для того, чтобы распознать ложь о ее грации и красоте, Бриенне достаточно было лишь глянуть в зеркало, как учила ее септа Роэлла, то с умом дело обстояло не так-то просто. Не раз и не два у Бриенны хватало глупости поверить в то, что она вовсе не так уж и глупа.

То, что лорд Тайвин вел с ней долгие беседы, не обманывало Бриенну. Конечно, ему скучно молчать целыми днями, да и, по правде сказать, их диалоги больше походили на его самодовольные монологи, чем на полноценный обмен мнениями. По сути, он вообще не считал Бриенну за собеседника. Не то, чтобы ее это так уж задевало... Кроме сира Джейме и короля Ренли ни один мужчина не удостаивал ее сколь-нибудь длинных предложений, а лорд Тайвин слыл одним из самых мудрых полководцев в Вестеросе, да еще и служил десницей, с ним в споре даже не всякий мейстер сладил бы! С чего бы ему вообще разговаривать с ней, если не совсем уж от одиночества? 

Тем страннее, что именно рядом с ним Бриенна ощущала себя не такой уж и дурехой. Он искренне хвалил ее практическую смышленость, а если обвинял в тупости, когда они спорили, то даже это умудрялся делать таким тоном, словно хотел сказать: «Но ведь ты умная девица, Бриенна с Тарта! Зачем же говоришь мне такую чушь?»

Семеро знают, как уж у него это получалось... Но именно поэтому она, обычно робкая в разговорах, не стеснялась ему перечить. 

— Вы ошибаетесь! — сказала Бриенна пылко. — Зло и добро есть в мире и есть в людях! И если уж выбирать между добрым глупцом и злым умником, то лично я предпочту быть среди первых! Они приносят бед куда меньше, что бы вы там ни говорили.

Она вдруг снова вспомнила сира Джейме.

— А уж и добрый, и умный человек с достойными понятиями о чести тем более способен...

Но лорд Тайвин резко привстал на локтях, спросил деловито:

— Сколько тебе? — и, по своему обыкновению даже не дождавшись ответа, быстро продолжил: — Спорю, ты родилась в год ложной весны или около того. Да, первые восемь лет были трудными, но ты была слишком мала, чтобы как-то их прочувствовать. Я стал десницей в двадцать. В двадцать! Мне было меньше, чем сейчас тебе. И, к чему скрывать, я ничего не смыслил в том, как управлять этой огромной территорией. Но двадцать лет, пока я был десницей, Вестерос не знал войн. Я провел страну через три зимы. В том числе через ту, которую называют самой жестокой, с 272 по 275. А ты знаешь, что такое многолетняя зима? — он глянул на нее пристально. — Люди голодают и поднимают мятеж. И ты понимаешь, что они не виноваты. Им просто хочется есть. И если ты начнешь подавлять этот мятеж... он перерастет в войну. Да-да, а ты как думала? — фыркнул он, хотя Бриенна слушала молча. — Все озлоблены и готовы сожрать друг друга, они даже рады повоевать, чтобы получить гору мяса! Они уже слопали свои куртки и ремни. И у них остались несъедобные, но очень действенные мечи, луки и арбалеты. Но если не подавлять мятеж... Знаешь, что самое интересное? Он тоже перерастет в войну! Потому что все озлоблены и готовы сожрать друг друга, они даже рады повоевать, чтобы получить гору мяса... Ну и так далее. Как тебе такая задачка, благородная и совестливая Бриенна с острова Тарт? Ах да, добавь в условие Безумного короля на его железном стуле, который постоянно испытывает терпение вестеросцев и твое собственное идиотскими выходками... Красивая картина получается, не так ли? А я должен был с этим справляться, несмотря на то, что Эйрис снимал моих людей с постов и настраивал своими законами против меня народ всех Семи Королевств! 

Лорд Тайвин вдруг опустил взгляд, пробормотал задумчиво:

— Да... Двадцать лет Вестерос не знал войн... Несмотря на зимы, я добился его процветания. И нет, не налогами, хотя Эйрис все время их повышал и сваливал это повышение на меня. Ты говорила о долге рыцаря? Я тебе скажу, в чем он состоит. Не в том, чтобы махать мечом, защищая женщин и детей. А в том, чтобы им не махать. Чтобы никогда не вынимать его из ножен как раз ради защиты женщин и детей. Понимаешь, в чем суть такого подхода? Нет? Откуда тебе... Ты не полководец, у тебя не было в подчинении десятков тысяч здоровых тупых мужчин, вооруженных до зубов...

Он прикрыл глаза, покачал головой, сказал равнодушно:

— Если меч покидает ножны, обязательно умрут какие-нибудь женщины и дети. Ты не можешь контролировать безразмерное войско ослов, при всем желании — нет, не можешь. Кто-нибудь из них непременно устроит маленькую кровавую резню за твоей спиной. У тебя нет глаз на затылке, за всеми ты попросту не уследишь... И будешь идиотом, если попытаешься. А учитывая, сколько они не видят ласки, и как постоянно ходят под угрозой смерти, обязательно найдется кто-то, кто будет насиловать. Даже самые благородные (или считающие себя таковыми) не удержатся. И сколько ты ни наказывай их после, каждый раз, каждый раз одно и то же: изнасилованные женщины, убитые дети. Сегодня ты успел и спас маленькую девочку переодетую мальчишкой, а завтра, может, ее запытают, пока ты рубишься с ее братом. Потому, что она сестра врага? Нет. Просто потому, что болванов вокруг — не хватит взглядом окинуть, и Клиган-Гора из них еще не самый бестолковый, есть и тупее. Жестокость, смерти... Это издержки любой войны. Возможно, степень насилия от войны к войне будет слегка различаться... Но не настолько, чтобы говорить о том, что женщины и дети в безопасности. Война, любая война, опасна для женщин и детей, и неважно, на стороне победителей они или побежденных. Достается и тем, и другим...

Лорд Тайвин резко открыл глаза, поднял их на Бриенну.

— Поэтому главная задача рыцаря — вообще не допускать войн, — голос у него был спокойный и твердый. — Если только отсутствие войны не разрушит страну окончательно... как было с безумным Таргариеном. Сколько лет я терпел его выходки? Почему, как думаешь? — Бриенна наконец решилась открыть рот, но он не дал ей произнести ни слова, быстро добавил: — Да потому, что я не хотел бойни, я надеялся ее избежать, я считал, что мир важнее, чем несколько жертв, а ведь он истязал моих людей! Моих! Но ладно, говорил я себе, пусть сидит на своем железном стуле, процветание страны все равно зависит от меня, а не от него. Он на советы-то являлся через раз. А явившись, мало что понимал... 

Лорд Тайвин перевел взгляд вперед, за ее спину, на запад, и взгляд этот был таким, что Бриенна невольно обернулась. Но ее взору открылась лишь водная гладь без края и яркое голубое небо. Она снова повернулась к лорду Тайвину, который словно и не заметил ее движений, все смотрел и смотрел мимо нее куда-то так, будто видел что-то, чего не смогла разглядеть она. Что это было? Стены Красного Замка? Или Утеса Кастерли?

— Ты спрашивала, зачем я дал обет, если меня волнует выгода? — сказал лорд Тайвин медленно. — Меня волнует выгода моего дома. Это правда. Но выгода моего дома неотделима от выгоды страны. Я же не собираюсь бежать в Эссос и куда там еще. Я хочу остаться здесь. И я хочу, чтобы мои внуки, и правнуки, и праправнуки, все, кто будет после меня, росли на этой земле. И чтобы на этой земле был мир и достаток. Тогда им будет здесь хорошо. 

Почти час Бриенна гребла молча и вертела в голове его слова и так и сяк. Никак не получалось понять, где он ошибается, но что-то свербило в душе, что-то смущало... Наконец Бриенну осенило.

— Ладно-ладно, я уже поняла, что вы гордитесь тем, каким хорошим были десницей, — сказала она задумчиво. — Но вы говорили про итог, который одинаков у Джоффри и вашего отца... Как насчет вашей жизни? Ее итог вы подвести не пробовали? Ведь если смотреть честно... 

— Горжусь? Тем, что был хорошим десницей? — перебил ее лорд Тайвин. — А каким еще-то я должен был быть, седьмое пекло?! Отвратительным, что ли? С таким же успехом меч мог бы сказать: «Я горжусь тем, что был острым!» Мать твою, но тупой меч — не меч, а просто стальная плоская палка! 

Он фыркнул и вдруг сплюнул за борт, словно простолюдин. 

— Ты как Тирион... Думаешь, что ждать похвалы за то, что просто делаешь то, что должен — это нормально. Но нет, это ненормально! Нормально делать то, что должен! И не ждать за это расшаркиваний, восхвалений и поцелуев в зад. Ты же не благодаришь котелок всякий раз только за то, что он сварил нам еду...

— Вы не ответили про итог... 

— А что с ним такое?

— При всех ваших благородных намерениях, — лорд Тайвин сделал протестующий жест рукой, но Бриенна его проигнорировала, — не спорьте, назовем их благородными! При всех ваших благородных намерениях, итог-то вышел весьма плачевным. Признаться, я вам не завидую... 

— Ты — мне?! — лорд Тайвин уставился на нее так, словно у нее выросла вторая голова. 

Бриенна кивнула.

— А в чем вам завидовать-то? Вы родились у человека, который и в лучшие свои годы не смог бы дотянуться до своего сына, даже если бы влез на лошадь. Он вас не понимал и боялся с тех пор, как вам исполнилось десять, а то и раньше, в десять ему просто представился случай вас убрать с глаз долой. Двадцать лет вы служили десницей человеку, который и в лучшие свои годы не смог бы дотянуться до вас, даже если бы влез на лошадь. Он вас боялся, мешал, постоянно вставлял палки в колеса, настраивал против вас народ, приписывая все свои неудачные решения вам. Он домогался вашей жены, оскорблял ее и ваших детей, смеялся над сыном-калекой, называл вас слугой и пытал ваших людей. Ваш любимый сын пошел у него на поводу и сбежал в его гвардию. Ваш другой сын пустил в вас две стрелы. Ваша дочь смеялась вам в лицо, рассказывая, что все ваши внуки — бастарды. Я ничего не пропустила?

Лорд Тайвин подозрительно прищурился:

— Что-то ты слишком много обо мне знаешь для простого недорыцаря с захудалого островка в Узком море...

Бриенна фыркнула, совсем как он:

— Вы много что говорили, пока валялись в бреду. 

— Я притворялся и хотел тебя разжалобить...

— Тогда еще не притворялись. А жалость вам противна и сейчас. Но как же вас не жалеть? Вы всю жизнь положили на то, чтобы Вестерос процветал, а члены вашей семьи были достойными Хранителями Запада. И что же вышло? Судьба Вестероса летит, как вы сами сказали, телегой с обрыва. Ваша семья... Вы и сами все знаете. Что же у вас осталось? Ваша жизнь может оборваться в любую секунду... И на что же вы ее положили? Чего вы добились, лорд Утеса Кастерли? Что оставите после себя? Пепел и потери. 

Но лорд Утеса Кастерли вдруг выпрямился и подался вперед, сказал, чеканя каждое слово:

— Ты рано хоронишь мой род и весь проклятый Вестерос. У меня остался один, самый лучший сын, который его и спасет. Забыла? У меня есть Бриенна Ланнистер. Лучший сын, который только может быть, и ты говоришь, что мне не в чем завидовать?

**7**

— Твой бульон закончился... — проворчал лорд Тайвин, выведя Бриенну из довольно продолжительной задумчивости.

Он потряс флягой, взывая к ее совести, но ее совесть была спокойна.

— Потому что вы слишком на него налегаете, — заметила Бриенна, но, конечно, лорд Тайвин не был бы лордом Тайвином, если бы не попытался переложить вину с себя на другого.

— Ты в самом деле думаешь, что пара пинт пусть и крепкой мясной водицы способна насытить человека вроде меня? — осведомился он тоном оскорбленной невинности.

— Но там не пара пинт! — возмутилась Бриенна. — Там два раза по столько! А то и больше... Если смотреть по объему котелка...

— Но на целый день этого мало все равно, — упорствовал лорд Тайвин.

— Но прошел не весь день! А только половина! И что вы предлагаете? Делать привалы каждые три часа, что ли? Этак мы и через месяц до столицы не доберемся!

Хотя она усиленно изображала недовольство, ей и самой хотелось выбраться на берег: в лодке особенно некуда было девать ноги, и колени у Бриенны уже через несколько часов плавания здорово затекали. К тому же лорд Тайвин только что выпил полфляги, а значит, где-то через час ему захочется по малой нужде. На берегу ему помощь в этом деле, к счастью, не требовалась.

Но лорд Тайвин имел в виду другое:

— Предлагаю начать кормить меня хотя бы рыбой, — проворчал он. — Мясо у нее достаточно нежное даже для простреленных кишок.

— Нет, — решительно отрезала Бриенна. — Я возилась с вами полмесяца не для того, чтобы угробить так недалеко от Королевской Гавани! Мейстер говорил про пять недель, а прошло всего две!

— Твой мейстер — болван, — раздраженно возразил лорд Тайвин. — Я был бы уже мертв, будь рана настолько ужасной! 

— Он не мой, но того парня он на ноги поставил, — отрезала Бриенна и принялась оглядывать поросший кустами берег, ища, где бы им половчее пристать. — Я наловлю рыбу, и мы разведем костер. Но тогда уж грести я буду до самой темноты!

Лорд Тайвин закатил глаза. 

— Ну и упрямый же ты... Сынок!

— Я еще не дала согласие...

— Да помню я, помню! — он досадливо махнул рукой с пустой флягой, уставился на выдавленный узор на ее кожаных боках, помолчал и добавил задумчиво: — Правда, ты так и не объяснила — почему. 

Бриенна пожала плечами.

— А сами не догадываетесь? Вы, конечно, не Джоффри... Вы жесткий, но не жестокий... — она покачала головой. — Однако все же безжалостны.

Лорд Тайвин фыркнул.

— Потому что я видел, к чему приводит жалость. Жалость — это слабость. А еще жалость — это унижение. Я бы не хотел, чтобы меня жалели. И ты бы тоже не хотела, — добавил он решительно. — Скажешь, я не прав? — Бриенна промолчала и лорд Тайвин продолжил: — Тогда почему ты считаешь благородным жалеть других? Разве не ставишь ты своей жалостью их ниже себя? Может, им твоя жалость, как нож в сердце! Об этом ты подумала? 

Он бросил флягу на дно лодки, задрал высокомерный свой подбородок и сказал жестко:

— Я отношусь к людям так, как хочу, чтобы относились ко мне. Мне не нужна любовь, не нужна жалость, и мне плевать на восхищение. Я только хочу, чтобы меня уважали. Отдавали дань моему уму и преданности делу. На этом все. И сам ценю я в людях именно это.

— Ваш карлик умный, но... — возразила Бриенна.

— Никаких «но»! — перебил ее лорд Тайвин. — Поэтому я и сделал его десницей. Его! А не Кивана, например. Который подходил куда больше возрастом, опытом... Рожей, в конце концов. Но он выглядел умным. А не являлся таковым. А мне нужна была голова на этом посту, а не ее внешние очертания. 

— Тогда почему же вы так его не любите... — начала Бриенна, и лорд Тайвин снова ее грубо прервал:

— Я сказал «ценю», а не «целую в лобик»! 

Бриенна подождала, добавит ли он еще что-нибудь, и, не дождавшись, спросила спокойно и тихо: 

— Но разве можно ценить и ненавидеть? 

Лорд Тайвин вздохнул.

— Ты бросаешься слишком громкими словами. Любовь, ненависть... Он злил меня своими выходками. Да, злил! Но я уважал его и хотел, чтобы он уважал меня. Это все, что мне было от него нужно. Я так много ждал?

— От ребенка — да.

— Я тоже когда-то был ребенком.

Бриенна покачала головой:

— Вы? Нет. Не были.

Лорд Тайвин прищурился, глянул на нее, сказал не спрашивая, утверждая.

— Ты... Тоже не была.

Бриенна уставилась на него в изумлении. В детстве она охотно слушала сказки няньки про сира Галладона из Морна, Флориана-дурака и принца Эйемона Драконьего Рыцаря. Она долго, очень долго была уверена в том, что все мужчины благородны, как ее отец. Верила мальчишкам, которые ей, глупой нескладехе, говорили про ее ум и грацию, и теперь, напротив, считала, что глаза ее открылись слишком поздно. «Девица в этом мире не должна быть доверчивой, если хочет сохранить свою девственность», — сказала себе Бриенна лишь на том злосчастном балу... Но разве сразу после того же злосчастного бала она не отдала свое сердце Ренли? Наплевав на все понимания? 

И разве не продолжает она до сих пор верить в благородство мужчин? Разве не ловится так легко в словесные сети лорда Тайвина только потому, что хочет надеяться — в глубине души он такой же, как ее отец? Благородный старый лорд, пусть и со странными представлениями о чести, но не бесчестный совсем! 

«Я? Вот уж я-то наверняка и сейчас такая же глупая девчонка, какой была в детстве!» — чуть было не вырвалось у нее. Но сказала она другое.

— Вы так жаждете меня усыновить... Но ваши дети скорее показывают, что родитель из вас так себе. Или думаете иначе? Может, еще и считаете, что хорошо их воспитали? В таком случае мне тем более не следует соглашаться на ваше предложение! 

Лорд Тайвин поморщился. 

— Не все определяется воспитанием. И даже непосредственно примером отца определяется не все. Разве я когда-либо рвался к власти? А посмотри на мою дочь? Откуда в ней это? Ну, сохла она в детстве по Рейгару, я что, должен был ей в этом мешать, что ли? Девочки знатных домов вечно мечтают о принцах. Это обычное дело.

— Я не мечтала, — пробормотала Бриенна.

Лорд Тайвин открыл рот и вдруг замер, словно что-то вспомнив.

— Хм. Моя чашница с Севера тоже...

Он пробормотал это с грубоватой нежностью. Увидев удивленный взгляд Бриенны, проворчал:

— Ну — что?

— Вы так... Сказали о ней.

— Как, седьмое пекло?!

— Тепло.

Лорд Тайвин фыркнул.

— Я же бессердечное чудовище, я ни о ком не говорю тепло. Забыла?

— Но вы сказали, — упрямилась Бриенна.

— Это была маленькая девочка, переодетая мальчишкой. Как я должен о ней говорить, по-твоему? Как об Илине Пэйне?! — он снова фыркнул и пробормотал, уже не скрывая теплых, даже почти горделивых интонаций, словно она была его внучкой: — Маленькая, но очень смелая! И умная. Вот кого вечно не хватает вокруг меня. Умных, мать их, людей! Просто умных людей...

Бриенна даже грести бросила от неожиданной догадки. Увидев, как она изменилась в лице, лорд Тайвин закатил глаза.

— Ну теперь-то что, Бриенна с Тарта?! Я не хотел сказать, что ты тупица! Если б захотел, сказал бы прямо, мол, не то что ты, тупица! Поверь, мне дела нет до твоих чувств, и я не стану их щадить.

Но Бриенну волновало другое. 

— Арья Старк! — невольно вырвалось у нее.

Лорд Тайвин моргнул. Нахмурился.

— Что? О чем ты?

Бриенна чуть не вскочила прямо в лодке, чуть не рванула пешком к берегу по воде. Она лихорадочно взлохматила себе волосы, выпалила взволнованно: 

— Это же Арья Старк! — подалась к нему всем телом. — Она была вашей чашницей? Где?!

Лорд Тайвин задумчиво поскреб небритый подбородок.

— Хм. А ведь я знал, я знал, что с ней что-то не так... То есть, я догадывался, что она не простолюдинка... Но думал, может, дочь какого-то знаменосца с Севера... Что она дочь Неда, мне и в голову не пришло... Ну надо же...

— Где?! Где вы с ней встречались?! — не унималась Бриенна.

Она едва удерживалась от того, чтобы схватить его за плечи и начать трясти. Но он и не собирался ничего скрывать. 

— В Харренхолле. Когда я вошел с войском в замок, там были пленники, девчонка томилась в загоне среди них. Я освободил всех, а ее взял в чашницы... — лорд Тайвин хлопнул себя ладонью по колену. — И ведь я чувствовал, чувствовал, что что-то тут не так! Но до того момента я и Сансу-то не видел ни разу! Вот же хитрый мелкий волчонок... — он вдруг улыбнулся (совсем слабо, но Бриенна готова была поклясться — эти приподнятые уголки губ именно улыбка) и добавил: — Нет, ты только подумай! Она ведь даже Мизинца провела! Каково?!

В его голосе сквозило неподдельное восхищение.

— Где она теперь? — нетерпеливо перебила его Бриенна.

Лорд Тайвин глянул на нее с досадой, проворчал недовольно:

— Почем мне знать? Я оставил ее в замке, когда выдвинулся в поход. Не брать же мне было ее с собой! Маленьким девочкам не место на бранном поле. Даже если они умные храбрые волчата, переодетые мальчиками...

— И вы не знаете, что с ней случилось? — сердце Бриенны тоскливо сжалось — неужели эта ниточка оборвется?

Лорд Тайвин медленно покачал головой.

— Не знаю. Я слышал, что там произошло потом что-то вроде мелкой стычки, несколько солдат было убито, но вроде как ничего серьезного. Вряд ли она пострадала... Но и осталась там тоже вряд ли. Возможно ли, что она тоже направлялась к тетке, когда ее взяли в плен? И продолжила свой путь, когда мы ушли из Харренхолла...

Бриенна нахмурила брови, размышляя. Речные земли граничат с Долиной, так что предположение вполне могло быть верным.

— Не исключено... Что ж... По крайней мере, леди Арья не погибла на улицах столицы, как я думала... — она снова взялась за весла. — Нам нужно быстрее доплыть до Королевской Гавани! Похоже, все пути ведут в Орлиное Гнездо! 

— Но почему она меня не убила? — вдруг задумчиво спросил у своих сапог лорд Тайвин. 

И добавил равнодушно: 

— Я бы убил.

Бриенну его интонация покоробила. 

— Неужели вам плевать на то, что вас ненавидят? — спросила она с неожиданным для самой себя пылом.

Он вскинул на нее свои серо-зеленые холодные глаза, спросил с искренним недоумением:

— А что, меня это должно волновать?

Бриенна растерянно заморгала.

— Но... Почему нет?

— А почему да?

— Вы же все время говорите о репутации вашего дома...

Лорд Тайвин откинулся на скамью, поправил мешок под головой и прищурился на голубое небо.

— Слушай, ты вообще представляешь себе, сколько в Вестеросе людей? — спросил он спокойно. — Одни меня ненавидят, другие боятся, но в основном всем плевать, если только мы где-нибудь не пересечемся. Думаешь, крестьянину, выращивающему хлеб, есть дело до Тайвина Ланнистера? — он коротко хмыкнул. — До Тайвина Ланнистера есть дело только немногочисленным идиотам из других великих домов. Но эти идиоты, знаешь ли, и сами не образцы благородства или там... рыцарства в том виде, в котором его понимаешь ты, Бриенна из Тарта. С какой стати я должен прислушиваться к мнению Русе Болтона, например? Его мерзавец бастард еще хуже моего покойного (и тоже бастарда) внука. Или, может, меня должно волновать мнение хорька Уолдера Фрея, которого я заставил почти обмочиться от страха, когда мне было всего десять лет? Седьмое же пекло! Да будь даже жив Эддард Старк, твой любимый лютоволк, я бы и то не переживал, что он там обо мне думает! Несмотря на то, что парень жил в суровых условиях неблагодарного края, его голова вечно витала в каких-то облаках. Понятия не имею, как ему это удавалось. Вроде бы Север не лучшее место для мечтателей. А поди ж ты! Впрочем, он подозревал это, поэтому и знал свое место.

Лорд Тайвин прикрыл глаза и пробормотал почти сонно:

— Мне плевать на чужие мнения, потому что мнений много и они исходят не от тех, кто мне важен.

— А кто вам важен? — почему-то Бриенне в самом деле было интересно. — Вы не думаете, что потомки запомнят вас...

— Как надменного и злого гордеца без совести и чести? — он приоткрыл один глаз, глянул на нее и тут же снова смежил веки. — Плевать. Пусть запоминают каким угодно... 

— Но вы сами сказали...

Лорд Тайвин поморщился, заметил равнодушно: 

— Даже фамильное имя, цвета и герб не существовали всегда и не останутся неизменными навечно. Кто-то когда-то их придумал. Кто-то когда-то их забудет и сменит на другие.

И хотя она ничего не сказала, он приподнялся на локтях, добавил неожиданно мягким тоном:

— Ты не поняла. Я не отказываюсь от своего рода. Наоборот. Я буду нести честь дома столько, сколько смогу. Я буду воспитывать наследников столько, сколько смогу. Но если вдруг...

— Если что угодно можно менять! Если нет ничего постоянного! Если все забывается и все умирает... Что же тогда имеет значение? — вырвалось у Бриенны.

— Жизнь, — сказал лорд Тайвин коротко. — Тебя учили охотиться? Не отнимай жизнь напрасно, но не жалей, если убил. Люди живут на этих землях, они пьют, едят, испражняются, совокупляются и рожают новых людей. Я понятия не имею, зачем мы тут, откуда пришли первые люди, не в смысле местности, а... вообще. Как возник этот странный, слишком безумный и чрезмерно разумный человеческий род. Но у меня есть подозрение, что вечно это не продлится. Пройдут тысячи лет, может, десятки тысяч, может, сотни... и люди исчезнут. Будет очень обидно, знаешь ли, если они проведут отмеренное им время, перегрызая друг другу глотки, а не занимаясь своим бесхитростным делом. Я уже сказал тебе: делай свое дело, Бриенна из Тарта, просто делай его хорошо и не будешь ни о чем жалеть и оглядываться на чужое мнение. Людям скучно, они вечно придумывают себе сказки про мерзавцев... Как будто их мало в реальности! Что ж, они придумали себе сволочь Тайвина Ланнистера... При том, что у них был Эйрис Таргариен на троне, который сжигал живьем людей ради потехи! Но двадцать лет процветания и отсутствия войн – это весомый аргумент для крестьянина. Будет ли он ломать голову над тем, кто в самом деле их принес? Ты знаешь, что до сих пор обычные люди прославляют имя короля-дракона? Зато меня проклинают те же самые люди... А моего сына называют Цареубийцей! – Бриенна вздрогнула, но, кажется, он этого даже не заметил, фыркнул: – И вот их мнением я должен дорожить, по-твоему? Или, может, я должен тратить время на то, чтобы кого-то переубеждать? Знаешь, что я тебе скажу: времени у человека всегда мало. А задача не в том, чтобы быть для всех хорошим.

Он выпрямился, сказал спокойно, глядя прямо ей в глаза:

— Делай, что должно, Бриенна из Тарта, делай, что должно, и в пекло всех.

**8**

Все-таки Бриенна, поразмыслив, решила направить лодку к берегу, чтобы размять ноги и приготовить уху. Несмотря на то, что она не устраивала полноценный привал с лежанкой, прятаньем вещей и заготовкой запаса дров на утро, все-таки вся возня отняла довольно много времени. После обеда рыба ловилась плохо, тем не менее котелок Бриенна набила под завязку и поднесла его лорду Тайвину, чтобы показать — для воды в нем почти не осталось места.

— Видите? Я приготовлю вам очень крепкий бульон! Только попробуйте сказать, что он не питательный!

— Не только попробую, а прямо скажу: он не питательный, — проворчал лорд Тайвин. — Сколько вливается в меня, столько и выливается, никакого толка от его крепости нет, что бы ты там ни думала о своих кулинарных способностях!

Не вставая, он вытащил из бриджей сорочку и задрал ее до подбородка, демонстрируя частокол ребер и лишенные свежих ржавых пятен холщовые повязки. 

— Видишь? Раны уже давно не кровоточат! Если все хорошо снаружи, значит, и внутри все в порядке.

— То, что они чистые, не значит, что все зажило, как следует, — возразила Бриенна, ставя котелок под лавку. 

— Так проверь! — сердито приказал лорд Тайвин.

— Ну вот еще! — Бриенна снова села на весла. — Там наверняка схватилась корка. Не хочу ее сдирать понапрасну, так ваши раны никогда не затянутся. Нельзя их тревожить, когда они рубцуются, вот как говорил мне мейстер. 

— Они уже схватились всем, чем можно, упрямая ты девица со своим проклятым мейстером!

— От упрямца слышу! 

Бриенна спрыгнула в воду и потащила лодку к берегу. 

— От чего мои раны совершенно точно не заживут, так это от ужасного питания! — настаивал лорд Тайвин. — Где телу брать материал для наращивания новой кожи и латания порванных мышц? А? Это тебе твой мейстер не сказал, случаем? 

Бриенна глянула на него сквозь мокрую от пота челку, пробормотала, задыхаясь от усилий:

— Ну почему вы такой несносный? Можно подумать, я нарочно вас мучаю!

— Разумеется, нарочно! — отрезал лорд Тайвин грубо и добавил, явно стараясь ее задеть побольнее: — Ты не можешь меня убить, потому что тебе это невыгодно, поэтому отыгрываешься издевательствами. За свою ненаглядную леди Кейтилин... 

Это было так несправедливо, что Бриенна чуть не завопила в голос. Даже сиру Джейме не удавалось настолько вывести ее из себя! Злость придала ей, уже почти выдохшейся, сил, она одним мощным рывком выдернула нос лодки на берег и вторым затащила ее почти на две трети, оставив в воде только корму.

— Думайте что хотите, — пробормотала Бриенна, тяжело дыша, чувствуя, как ярость сменяется усталостью. — Но насколько я помню шрамы на вашем теле...

Лорд Тайвин фыркнул.

— Вы только ее послушайте, знаток моего тела нашелся...

Он встал на колени и, держась за борт, пополз к носу. Бриенна шагнула к нему, подхватила под мышки и с легкостью вытащила из лодки, как малого ребенка. 

— … они все были от режущего оружия, — продолжила она свою мысль, бережно укладывая его на траву. — Это не то же самое, раны от режущего заживают быстрее. Даже очень глубокие и длинные. Их проще чистить, проще за ними ухаживать, штопать... А с такими вот, арбалетными, никогда не угадаешь. Они гниют изнутри. 

— Если бы они все еще гнили, меня бы мучила лихорадка! — лорд Тайвин раздраженно отпихнул от себя ее руки и сел.

— Она вас и мучила! — Бриенна вернулась к лодке и огляделась.

Крепкого куста, к которому можно было ее привязать, рядом не нашлось. Пришлось затащить на берег и корму. 

— Но теперь-то никакой нет! — не унимался лорд Тайвин. — А последняя вообще была от простуды! 

— Вот и прекрасно, — отрезала Бриенна и встала над ним, уперев руки в боки. — И я не хочу, чтобы она началась снова. Понятно вам? Нам осталось плыть совсем немного. Вы две недели пили бульон, уж наверняка за день-другой от него не помрете.

— Две недели я питался собственным мясом! Ты мои ребра видела? Толстым я никогда не был, но ведь и худым тоже! Если ты с детства машешь мечом...

Но Бриенна уже отвернулась от него и пошла к лодке.

— Так, все, хватит ныть, — кинула она через плечо. — У меня нет времени с вами препираться. Если вам надо, мочитесь, чтобы потом меня не дергать на лодке, а я пока сооружу нам костер. 

Не обращая больше никакого внимания на лорда Тайвина, она нашарила в своем мешке под лавкой маленький топорик и отошла к чахлому сухому деревцу в десяти шагах от берега. Когда она вернулась с охапкой дров к лодке, лорд Тайвин на нее даже не глянул. Опершись спиной на борт, он старательно таращился на залив, всем своим видом показывая, что не согласен с ее представлениями о полноценности его кормежки.

Бриенна посмотрела на него секунду-другую, пожала плечами и принялась за дело: длинную жердь одним концом подвела под лодку, другую опустила на свежеструганную рогатину, которую воткнула в землю. Искать родник было некогда, а вода в заливе была соленой, так что придется использовать всю питьевую воду из фляги. Ну ничего, у них есть еще вино и будет теперь бульон, а если она после отдыха примется грести быстро, к вечеру они как раз окажутся вблизи от одной из ее прошлых стоянок, с широким пресным ручейком неподалеку... 

Сложив дрова под жердью, Бриенна села на землю и принялась потрошить рыбу, то и дело поглядывая на обиженный гордый профиль лорда Тайвина. Начистив все, она нарочно подошла к воде совсем рядом с ним, чтобы помыть котелок и рыбу от чешуи. Но он даже не шелохнулся. Смотрел мимо Бриенны, плотно сжав губы, как будто ее тут и нет. 

— Ваш сын год торчал в темнице, — сказала она ему, подошла к лодке и опять принялась шарить в мешке под лавкой. — Год! А не две недели. Думаете, его там досыта кормили? Видели бы вы, каким он оттуда вышел... 

Найдя огниво, Бриенна вернулась к дровам, чтобы развести костер. К счастью, дождей не было уже почти два дня, и кора на сухом дереве занялась сразу же. Бриенна залила рыбу водой из фляги, повесила котелок на жердь и села, задумчиво глядя в огонь. 

— А после, думаете, ему удавалось есть досыта? Сначала мы слишком уж торопились в Королевскую Гавань, вот как сейчас, но путь наш был куда дольше. Мы и на лодке плыли, и пешком потом сколько отмахали... Пока нас не схватили эти наемники. Что ж, по-вашему, они кормили нас вдосталь? Тоже нет! И лихорадка его сжирала будь здоров, кстати! Когда эти мерзавцы отрубили ему кисть... — Бриенна аж задохнулась от возмущения.

Она и сейчас не могла без содрогания вспоминать про эту чудовищную жестокость!

Лорд Тайвин, наконец, шевельнулся, покосился на нее, буркнул:

— Ничего, теперь у него золотая рука, — он подполз к костру и добавил: — Осталось еще золотого отца найти на замену живому негодному.

Несмотря на его язвительный тон, Бриенна поняла, что думать об увечье любимого сына лорду Тайвину больно. 

— Он мог потерять ее как угодно, — вырвалось у нее.

Лорд Тайвин вскинул голову, насторожился.

— Ты что же, утешаешь меня, или даже пытаешься оправдать? О, нет! Только не это! 

Секунду он сверлил ее недовольным взглядом, потом улегся на здоровый бок, проскрипел с сарказмом:

— Спасибо, конечно, Бриенна из Тарта, но я обойдусь без твоего прощения. Я знаю, что это некогда мной нанятые разбойники отрубили Джейме руку. Они, правда, в то время уже принадлежали Русе, который перешел на сторону Робба... Но это мелочи. Изначально эти идиоты были моими. Да. Ну и что? Это все же рука, а не голова, седьмое пекло! И без нее можно прожить достойно. Если поставить себе такую цель, конечно, а не заниматься глупостями!

— Он потерял ее, спасая меня, — возразила Бриенна резким тоном. — С чего это вы решили, что я оправдываю вас? Может, я оправдываю себя?

Лорд Тайвин фыркнул. 

— С того, что себя ты судишь так строго, как ни один септон на свете. Себя ты бы и не подумала оправдывать.

— А вас — тем более, — огрызнулась она. — Вы забыли, что ли, за кого я вас считаю?

Он посмотрел на нее с любопытством, сказал медленно: 

— Я-то помню, Бриенна из Тарта. Но, возможно, ты забыла.

**9**

— Не умирайте, милорд, нет! Мы уже столько прошли вместе! Осталось совсем чуть-чуть! Милорд!

— Не плачь... Ты же лев и мой единственный сын, я запрещаю тебе... Запрещаю...

Она должна была его защитить! И не смогла. В третий раз она нарушила свою клятву... 

А ведь все шло так хорошо! 

Когда уха сварилась, лорд Тайвин уже почти совсем прекратил дуться, но не позволил поить себя, желая, видимо, показать, что достаточно здоров: вот, он даже может запросто справиться с этой некогда нелегкой для него задачей! Ну и ладно, решила Бриенна, пусть потешится. После того, как она вытащила из котелка всю рыбу, а потом еще и слила половину бульона во флягу, вес достаточно уменьшился, чтобы даже раненый старик смог удержать его в руках. Что раненый старик с победным видом и сделал. 

И когда из-за кустов на них выскочили разбойники, он все еще сидел с этим котелком... Что ж, надо признать, что лорд Тайвин в самом деле достаточно окреп, если сумел его запустить в голову рябого в ржавом шлеме, добежавшего до костра самым первым.

Не нужно было им приставать к берегу днем! Или хотя бы стоило углубиться в лесок, а не торчать на открытом месте! Видимо, дым от костра разнесся слишком далеко, а дорога Росби, чем ближе к Гавани, тем сильнее прижималась к заливу и тем более многолюдной становилось. Безопасной же она никогда не была, а сейчас — особенно.

К счастью, шайка оказалась не очень большая, всего четыре человека, Бриенна справилась бы с ними легко, будь у нее в руках меч, но в том-то и дело, что и Верный Клятве, и свой старый она оставила под лавкой. Хотя до лодки было всего-то три шага, она не могла сделать даже их, ведь тогда пришлось бы оставить лорда Тайвина без защиты, а любому из этих головорезов хватило бы и секунды, чтобы его прикончить. 

Бриенна схватилась за жердь и начала размахивать ею, крича: 

— В лодку! Лезьте в лодку!

Слава Семерым, лорд Тайвин понял, что это она ему, а может, тоже вспомнил про меч. Краем глаза она увидела, как он неожиданно резво сделал те самые три недостающих шага и перегнулся через борт, шаря рукой в поисках оружия. Вот же упрямец! Ему следовало лишь укрыться в ней, а не изображать из себя вояку! 

На ее счастье, жердь она вырезала длинную и гибкую, удары разбойников лишь отсекали от нее куски, и то не с первого раза. Пятясь, Бриенна тоже добралась до лодки. Эх! Надо было оставить ее на воде, а не затаскивать целиком на сушу! Тогда она заскочила бы в нее не поворачиваясь, прямо так, спиной, оттолкнулась от берега своей палкой, и они бы резво отплыли на безопасное расстояние! Ну, да что уж теперь... Впредь она будет умнее!

Если выживет... Ай, что за вздор! Даже сир Джейме, лучший фехтовальщик Вестероса, потерпел от нее поражение! Правда, руки его были скованы, ну и что? Достаточно длинная цепь не мешала размаху, ох и не сладко же ей тогда пришлось! А эти четверо, создавалось ощущение, что взяли оружие в руки полчаса назад.

— Меч! Дайте мне меч! — закричала Бриенна, но лорд Тайвин вместо того, чтобы протянуть его ей, вдруг выскочил из лодки и бросился на ближайшего разбойника, того самого, в ржавом шлеме.

Вот же упрямый старик! Бриенна наконец умудрилась ткнуть жердью в глаз одному из напавших, бородатому и рябому. Не специально: понятно, что она бы не смогла добиться такой восхитительной точности в пылу битвы, но получилось очень удачно. Рябой выронил секиру, схватился за лицо обеими руками, вопя как свинья. На него отвлекся один из оставшихся, чернобородый, вооруженный плохим полуторником, он инстинктивно повернул к товарищу голову и получил мощный удар по уху, сваливший его с ног. 

Так, двое есть! 

Будь лорд Тайвин здоров, Бриенна бы не сомневалась, что с остальными он расправится прежде, чем она выдернет из холстины Верного Клятве. Но хотя азарт, по-видимому, придал ему сил, медлить было опасно, он не смог бы устоять даже против одного головореза, а оставалась еще парочка...

Бриенна перегнулась через борт и схватила продолговатый холщовый сверток. К счастью, бечевка была завязана на одну петельку, быстрый рывок зубами за конец и холст размотался, роняя на траву тяжелые ножны, кроваво-красными каплями блеснули на солнце рубины...

Она едва успела схватить меч за рукоять, как увидела летящее прямо в ее лицо острие в зазубринах — разбойник с безобразным шрамом на шее сделал выпад. Увернувшись каким-то чудом, Бриенна, присев, выбросила вперед ногу и пнула его точнехонько под колено. Падая, тот умудрился приложиться лбом о борт лодки. 

Вот и третий вышел из строя!

Бриенна в два прыжка оказалась рядом с лордом Тайвином, который бился с последним, четвертым разбойником, припадающим на правую ногу, — почему-то она у него была короче левой. Не будь этого увечья, лорд Тайвин, возможно, был бы уже мертв — его сил не хватало, чтобы победить даже такого негодного соперника. 

Резко выдохнув, Бриенна вонзила Верный Клятве в бок колченогому чуть ли не на две трети. Колченогий хрюкнул и повалился на землю, как куль с песком. Не без усилия выдернув из него лезвие, Бриенна повернулась к лорду Тайвину, который, кажется, готов был рухнуть рядом с мертвецом, так его шатало.

— Как вы, целы? — спросила, задыхаясь, Бриенна и быстро оглядела его с ног до головы. — Вроде вас не задели?

Вдруг лорд Тайвин замер и выбросил вперед здоровую правую руку с мечом, целясь чуть ли не прямо в нее. Не успела Бриенна понять, что это он пытается сделать и почему, как ее ребра с противоположного бока будто ожгло огнем. Она резко обернулась. Ставший из-за ее жерди одноглазым рябой высился прямо за ее спиной, меч лорда Тайвина (точнее, ее меч в руках лорда Тайвина) вошел ровнехонько в грудь разбойника. Вот только полуторник, который тот поднял из рук оглушенного приятеля, успел пройти мимо Бриенны с другой стороны, задев ее бок и вошел в свою очередь острием под левые ребра лорда Тайвина.

С диким воплем, развернувшись всем телом, Бриенна отсекла рябому голову и бешено зашарила глазами вокруг. Увидев, как приподнимается в нескольких шагах от них на колени тот, кого она свалила пинком у лодки, Бриенна подскочила к нему и всадила Верный Клятве прямо в его шрам на шее. Третьему, все еще лежащему на земле в обмороке, она пронзила сердце. 

Не задень одноглазый лорда Тайвина, Бриенна пожалела хотя бы этого бессознательного, все равно он был для них не опасен. Но ярость — плохая спутница милосердия.

Бриенна выпрямилась, тяжело дыша, смаргивая с ресниц пот. Вдруг оказалось, что вокруг очень, очень тихо, так тихо, что она услышала крики одинокой хищной птицы где-то над ними. Почему-то этот мирный звук ее ошеломил. Несколько секунд она с изумлением к нему прислушивалась, а потом, словно разом вынырнув из сна, обернулась к лорду Тайвину. Он лежал, зажав рану, и смотрел прямо на Бриенну, очень внимательно и деловито. Между пальцев у него сочилась кровь, губы его дергались и кривились, словно он пытался улыбнуться и никак не мог решить, как бы это получше сделать.

Бриенна бросилась к нему, упала на колени, уронила рядом Верный Клятве.

— Не умирайте, милорд, нет! Мы уже столько прошли вместе! Осталось совсем чуть-чуть! Милорд!

Он усмехнулся, поднял правую руку и коснулся пальцами ее щеки.

— Не плачь... Ты же лев и мой единственный сын, я запрещаю тебе... Запрещаю... 

Бриенна яростно мотнула головой. Что за вздор он несет?! Она не плачет! Некогда ей плакать! Это же пот, все лицо у нее влажное и даже волосы прилипли ко лбу! Она вцепилась мертвой хваткой в его левую ладонь, отняла ее от раны, рывком задрала на нем сорочку. 

— Ничего, ничего... — пробормотала, увидев, как по ребрам строго посередине между старых повязок расходятся края кожи и мышц, слабыми пульсирующими толчками выпуская кровь. — Это ничего, я сейчас... 

Она бросилась к лодке, торопливо вытащила свой мешок, зубами дернула тесемки и вывалила на траву содержимое. 

— Это поверхностный порез, он неглубокий, там же совсем немного вошло... Не то, что было от арбалета... — бормотала она, разрывая свою последнюю рубаху на полосы. — Завтра мы уже будем в Королевской Гавани. Всего сутки, вам надо продержаться лишь сутки! 

Кровь перестала сочиться на изумление быстро. Видимо, Бриенна и сама не заметила, как стала заправским мейстером. 

— Сутки — это ерунда, я почти две недели тебя выносил и ничего, не помер, — проворчал лорд Тайвин, и Бриенна улыбнулась.

«Смогу ли я грести всю ночь без перерыва?» — подумала она про себя, а вслух сказала: 

— Вот и дальше старайтесь делать то же самое. 

— Куда же я денусь, — с притворной неохотой в голосе ответил Тайвин и заметил, нахмурившись: — Тебе тоже досталось.

Только тут Бриенна почувствовала, что бок у нее ноет, а рубашка намокла от крови и противно прилипла к ребрам.

— Не волнуйтесь, там еще более пустячный порез, чем у вас.

— Все равно его надо перевязать! — упрямился лорд Тайвин. — Не хватало еще, чтобы ты тоже свалилась!

— Сперва я уложу вас в лодку и мы отплывем на безопасное расстояние, а потом уж займусь собой, — Бриенна рывком подняла его на руки.

— Да как скажешь, — буркнул Тайвин и прикрыл глаза, всем своим видом выражая покорность судьбе. 

Бриенна отнесла его в лодку, потом вернулась, собрала все свои разбросанные вещи обратно в мешок, тщательно вытерла об одежду одного из убитых Верного Клятве, вложила в ножны, подобрала и свой старый меч. Подумав, подхватила и оружие разбойников. Незачем снабжать других головорезов!

Наконец, Бриенна спустила на воду лодку, залезла в нее, привычно взялась за весла.

Рану Тайвин получил, она была уверена, не такую уж и страшную, но вся эта заварушка отняла у него, по-видимому, бездну сил. Он лежал, обмякнув, смежив веки и не шевеля даже пальцем.

— Сир Джейме, каким он был в детстве? — спросила Бриенна, чтобы отвлечь его от боли и скрасить им долгий путь, но Тайвин лишь нехотя проворчал, не открывая глаз:

— Тем еще подарочком. Правда, не такой язвой, как ты.

И снова замолчал, замер, будто был котелком с водой и боялся себя расплескать.

Даже когда она стащила сорочку, чтобы перевязать себя, он не отпустил колкости про ее грудь, невиданное дело! Ну и слава Семерым — Бриенна была слишком занята тем, чтобы грести как можно быстрее, отвлекаться на всякие перепалки сейчас в ее планы никак не входило. Хорошо, что они шли по уже знакомому ей участку залива, да и погода все еще стояла прекрасная. Ночь обещала быть такой же ласковой, и Бриенна приободрилась. 

Она решила, что будет плыть, не снижая скорости, до самого утра, но, конечно, даже для человека ее комплекции это оказалось не так-то просто. Солнце только коснулось багровым краем горизонта, а Бриенна уже чувствовала себя так, словно ее мышцы превратились в кисель. Уставая, она, конечно, бросала весла, но позволяла себе отдыхать слишком мало времени, тело просто не успевало восстановиться, да еще и раненый бок дергало судорогой. С каждым разом ее передышки становились все чаще и длиннее, продвигалась лодка все медленнее, и к тому времени, как небосвод усеяли звезды, они уже еле ползли. Как ни старалась Бриенна хорохориться, но пришлось признать, что она выбилась из сил. Весла казались такими тяжелыми, словно к каждому привязали по каменной глыбе и ей никак не удавалось приподнимать их на должную высоту, поэтому, завидев при свете кровавой кометы и луны промежуток в береговых зарослях и вспомнив, что она уже останавливалась здесь почти две недели назад, Бриенна решила сделать привал.

Место было удобное и знакомое, с густым подлеском, высокими кустами и чистым ручьем, в котором можно наполнить пустые фляги. Лодку Бриенна привязала к дереву, оставив на плаву, так, на всякий случай. Постояла минуту, подумала, не заночевать ли им прямо в ней, но решила, что все же лучше будет выбрать пятачок под самым ближним к воде кустом. Вообще-то спать долго Бриенна не собиралась, лишь вздремнуть три-четыре часа и как можно скорее снова пуститься в путь, но в лодке ей бы вовсе не удалось расслабиться, а отдохнуть следовало как положено: завтра ей предстояло грести почти весь день.

Она наломала веток с желтыми уже листьями, расстелила на них стеганку и подошла посмотреть, как там дела у Тайвина, которого она оставила наедине с флягой бульона.

— Да вы же к нему совсем не прикоснулись! А ну-ка быстро пейте, что опять за капризы?! — накинулась она на него. — Зря мы рисковали сегодня днем жизнью из-за этой ухи? Могли бы плыть себе и плыть, но нет! Вам захотелось есть! А теперь нос воротите! 

— Я не виноват, что у меня пропал аппетит, — огрызнулся он. — Может, теперь мне не кишки, а желудок задели? Воображаю, что сказал бы на этот счет твой идиот мейстер... Вообще бы запретил есть до конца жизни, наверное...

— Если вы не будете поддерживать силы, конец наступит очень быстро! Так, ну-ка, открывайте рот, — Бриенна грубовато обняла Тайвина за плечи и поднесла к его губам флягу. — Всего парочка глотков, и я отстану...

— Отстань прямо сейчас, этим ты точно сбережешь мои силы!

Ну вот что ты будешь с ним делать? Не устраивать же с раненым рукопашную, этак у него опять начнется кровотечение! Бриенна вздохнула. 

— Ладно, ляжете спать без ужина... Но только попробуйте посреди ночи заныть, что хотите есть, я быстро вас определю в море!

Она сердито подняла его рывком на руки и понесла к лежанке. Аккуратно опустила на здоровый бок, подумала, и прямо перед ним положила меч. Тайвин словно бы совсем этому не удивился, только проворчал:

— Что-то ты слишком раскомандовалась! Это по какому еще праву? 

— По праву вашего мужа, — ответила Бриенна резко. — Я накинула вам на плечи свой плащ! Забыли?

— Я сплю под ним почти две недели, что с того? А вот момента, когда перед нами произнес свои слова септон, что-то я не припомню, наверное, опять притворялся, что я в беспамятстве... Где ты его откопала? И когда?

— Я сама себе и септон, и мейстер.

Тайвин фыркнул.

— Как удобно... Вот только пока брак не консумирован, он не имеет силы. Так! Убери руку, быстро! Я тебе не Джейме, инцест меня не привлекает. Ты мой сын, Бриенна Ланнистер. Веди себя... подобающе! 

— Пока король не поставил свою печать под решением, оно тоже не имеет силы, — заметила Бриенна, но руку убрала. — Ваше счастье, что вы ранены и слабы. А то бы я вас не пощадила, уж поверьте. Но ничего. Нам торопиться некуда. Я подожду, пока вы окрепнете. Что случится явно до того, как мы доберемся до Королевской Гавани и вы убедите короля подписать его указ.

— Если дело только за этим, постараюсь не окрепнуть никогда! Ну... Или пока мы не доберемся до Королевской Гавани, где мой внук подпишет мой указ...

— Ой, да ладно, я теперь знаю, как вас выдергивать из беспамятства!

— И как же?

— Может быть, когда-нибудь и расскажу... Лет через десять, когда разучусь краснеть... Если вы доживете.

— А ты та еще заноза... Бриенна Ланнистер.

— Кто бы говорил... Отец.

Она хмыкнула, обняла его крепко, придвигая к своей груди, прижалась губами к его макушке. Ночь была звездной и холодной, Бриенне никак не удавалось его согреть, он ворчал, но лежал смирно, она улыбалась, смотрела в темноту, ей больше не хотелось спорить.

**10**

Осень раскрасила деревья на берегу в теплые цвета, желтые кроны на фоне ярко-синего неба выделялись живописными пятнами. К сожалению, Тайвин был прав, ничего хорошего зима не несла жителям Вестероса, поэтому и радоваться окружающей красоте не получалось. Солнце светило ярко, но рано утром уже почти не грело, а от воды здорово несло промозглым влажным холодом. Бриенна накинула на себя камзол и принялась кутать Тайвина в стеганку и плащ, однако вместо благодарности ей досталось лишь привычное ворчание.

— Что ты из меня какой-то тюк делаешь? Убери свои идиотские тряпки! Дышать нечем! — бормотал несносный старик, даже не пытаясь приподниматься на локтях, чтобы ей помочь.

— Но вы же совсем закоченели, руки холодные, как лед! — раздражалась Бриенна, ворочая его, как колоду. 

— И что с того? Я разве собираюсь варить в ладонях уху? Так. Немедленно прекрати меня ощупывать, у тебя для этих глупостей, вон, весла есть! И они уже по тебе соскучились, сразу оба! Садись и греби. Ты обещала, что мы уже сегодня доберемся до Королевской Гавани, а сама тратишь время на какую-то ерунду. Если мне в самом деле вдруг станет холодно, не волнуйся, ты об этом узнаешь первой, я твои чувства и уши щадить не собираюсь.

— Хватит капризничать! Теперь я лорд Кастерли! Забыли? А вы — моя леди, — Бриенна сердито подпихнула ему под голову мешок.

Тайвин фыркнул.

— Брак не консумирован, мы уже обсуждали это.

— Поговорите мне еще, и я консумирую его прямо сейчас!

— Я же ранен и слаб, у тебя не поднимется... Нет, я не буду спрашивать — что, а то вдруг ты еще и ответишь... В общем, держи себя в руках и помни о своей клятве!

Бриенна вздохнула и села на весла, бормоча:

— Я знаю ее наизусть. Мое дело — сдать вас на руки сиру Джейме. Вы уж продержитесь, хорошо? Что-то не хочется мне нарушать еще и этот обет... Хватит с меня смертей... Ренли, Кейтилин... 

Горло у нее вдруг перехватило. Сможет ли она когда-нибудь произносить их имена без потока внутренних, никому не видимых слез?

— Да уж, что-то меня не привлекает эта компания... 

Нет, вы только послушайте этого циника!

— И зря! — Бриенна еле удержалась, чтобы не пнуть его в лодыжку. — Уж они будут подостойнее вас! Раз в десять!

— Да-да, я злой, надменный гордец без совести и чести, и ты надеешься, что я помру через секунду после того, как ты передашь меня на руки Джейме...

Тайвин говорил привычным равнодушным тоном, но Бриенна уже научилась не ловиться на его показное безразличие. 

— Но не раньше! Договорились? — буркнула она с грубоватой нежностью.

— Как скажешь... — Тайвин помолчал. И вдруг спросил со странной надеждой, словно его жизнь в самом деле зависела от решения Бриенны: — А можно, я вообще не буду помирать?

Вопрос прозвучал так по-детскинаивно, что ее сердце сжалось. Но не показывать же свою боль упрямому гордецу, вот еще! 

— Совсем?! Да вы устанете жить! — Бриенна постаралась, чтобы ее голос звучал пренебрежительно.

— Я-то? Я никогда не устану жить. — сказал Тайвин неожиданно серьезно и добавил преувеличенно ворчливым тоном: — Кто же будет присматривать за всеми идиотами Семи Королевств, если я помру? Ты, что ли? — он фыркнул и деловито продолжил: — Но вообще-то, я хотел спросить другое. Я хотел спросить: можно я не буду помирать через секунду после того, как ты меня сдашь на руки моему не сыну? Давай все же несколько удлиним этот срок. Еще столько всего надо успеть сделать... Я в секунду не уложусь!

— Да-да, я помню. Дейнерис, драконы, ходоки, Томмена нужно научить быть королем... — Бриенна постаралась скопировать его равнодушно-скучные нотки. — Но это уж вы с договаривайтесь с сиром Джейме, ладно? Мое дело — сдать вас ему на руки, если уж не здоровым, то хотя бы живым. Сдать... И тут же забрать назад. Вы же теперь мой, помните? Я накрыла вас своим плащом.

— Опять начинаешь... — проворчал Тайвин с досадой. — Под твоим плащом я спал последние две недели! Что с того? Ты мой сын! Забыла? В пекло инцест! Вестерос и так от него настрадался... 

Бриенна хмыкнула, но решила не размениваться на глупый спор. Если она будет работать веслами изо всех сил, уже к вечеру они войдут в Королевскую Гавань. До этого времени Тайвин вполне способен продержаться, почти десять дней его сжирала лихорадка, и ничего, выжил же! А сейчас он в сознании, да и кровь из раны не сочится, сорочка на нем чистая, все будет хорошо. Все должно быть хорошо! Она выполнит эту свою клятву и поскачет к Орлиному Гнезду, чтобы сдержать и слово, данное леди Кейтилин. 

«Вы уж не сердитесь на меня, что я вожусь с вашим врагом! Это и для девочек тоже, — мысленно обратилась к ней Бриенна. —Я получу от Серсеи Ланнистер бумагу, которая даст им защиту на всю оставшуюся жизнь!»

Тайвину, похоже, тоже не терпелось попасть в Гавань, во всяком случае, он больше ее не донимал придирками, не тряс флягой, не жаловался, что голоден, и не вставал помочиться, дремал себе тихо, не мешая Бриенне трудится в поте лица. На ее счастье, вода была спокойная, а легкий ветерок — попутный. Она отвела лодку подальше от берега, ведь сегодня ночью они будут спать не под открытым небом. То и дело на фоне неба то тут, то там появлялись силуэты кораблей. Значит, столица близко! 

До заката оставалось недолго, и Бриенна уже начала различать далеко впереди башенки Красного Замка, когда вдруг заметила, что от одного из кораблей, который шел им навстречу, отделилась лодка и быстро движется прямо к ним. Этого еще не хватало! Бриенна бросила весла, приложила ладонь козырьком ко лбу и прищурилась, пытаясь различить, кому они могли понадобиться. В лодчонке находилось всего двое мужчин, и одежды на них были самые обычные, вряд ли они гвардейцы, стража или солдаты королевского флота. Что ж, с таким количеством, если вдруг намерения у них далекие от добрых, она справится легко! Но кто они такие и что им от нее нужно? Так близко от столицы пираты не орудуют, да и их с Тайвином суденышко не может прельстить охотников за удачей, никакой ценности на беглый сторонний взгляд оно не представляет. Конечно, у ног Бриенны завернут Верный Клятве, а на корме лежит десница, но откуда это знать непосвященным? Бриенна напряглась, пододвинула к себе сверток с мечом сира Джейме, распустила на нем бечевку, чтобы в случае намека на опасность резко вытащить и достойно встретить незваных гостей. Больше ее не застигнут безоружной врасплох! 

Внезапно она увидела, что один из седоков машет ей, зажав в ладони что-то блестящее. Заходящее солнце пускало оранжевых солнечных зайчиков этой...

Рукой! Это не что-то в ней зажато блестящее! Это она сама блестит! Золотая рука! 

Которая могла принадлежать лишь одному человеку на свете...

— Сир Джейме! — Бриенна привстала, держась одной ладонью за борт и изо всех сил маша над головой другой.

— Он и так знает, что это ты, дуреха, — проворчал с кормы Тайвин. — Поэтому и спустил шлюпку. Наверное, увидел в подзорную трубу твою соломенную шевелюру! Интересно, куда он плыл...

— Заткнитесь! — счастливо выпалила Бриенна. — Или нет, ворчите сколько угодно! Наконец-то я сдам вас вместе с вашими капризами человеку, который уж должен был за столько лет привыкнуть к ним получше! И да здравствует свобода и Орлиное Гнездо!

— Кто-то собирался немедленно забрать меня назад, — возмущенно заметил скрипучий голос. — Кто-то говорил, что накинул на меня плащ перед септоном! Кто-то даже готов был стать септоном, чтобы...

— Кто-то сперва должен выполнить свой другой обет! — перебила его Бриенна. — Мне нужно убедиться, что девочки леди Кейтилин в безопасности, потом выторговать для них прощение, а пока я буду ездить в Долину и обратно, вы как раз поправитесь, вот тогда и... сир Джейме!

Борт его лодки наконец стукнулся об их борт. Сир Джейме был в простом темно-бордовом кожаном камзоле, никаких белых плащей, никаких эмалированных доспехов с золотыми чешуйчатыми драконьими рукавами. Словно он и не лорд-командующий. Вторым в лодке оказался бородатый наемник с немного лисьим лицом и лукавыми глазами, Бриенна не помнила его имени. Он схватился за борт их с Тайвином лодки, с легкостью удерживая, и нагло рассматривал ее с головы до ног, как что-то до смерти забавное. 

Сир Джейме, привстав, смотрел ей за спину, на корму.

— Бриенна... Что за... Я подумал, у нас что-то с трубой! Мне грезится или это...

— Да, да, это твой отец! — она бы, возможно, даже подпрыгнула от радости как девчонка, но лодка для таких плясок подходила плохо. — Это Тайвин Ланнистер, слава Матери и Воину, что мы наконец-то встретили тебя! Ему срочно нужен мейстер... 

Сир Джейме перевел взгляд на Бриенну, и что-то в его взгляде ей не понравилось. Он не рад, что ли? Ведь это Тирион стрелял в отца, Тирион, не сир Джейме! С чего бы ему так смотреть? «Но сир Джейме выпустил Тириона... — вдруг вспомнила она и внутренне напряглась. —Что, если они оба желали его смерти... Нет! Этого не может быть! Не может! Тайвин бы мне сказал...» 

— Когда он умер? — вдруг спросил сир Джейме, и Бриенна ошеломленно уставилась на него.

— Что? Умер?! 

Она резко обернулась, всмотрелась в лицо Тайвина... Который, кажется, спал.

— Он не умер! — она изумленно моргнула и снова перевела взгляд на сира Джейме. 

— Бриенна... — голос у сира Джейме был непривычно нежный.

Он встал и неуклюже шагнул в ее лодку, качнулся, схватил ее руками за плечи... Точнее, одной рукой. Другой лишь коснулся, явно машинально, по старой привычке.

Бриенна все смотрела на него в безумном изумлении.

— Да он же только что со мной говорил! Сказал, что ты наверняка увидел нас в подзорную трубу...

Она резко замотала головой из стороны в сторону.

— Он не мог умереть! Он не мог умереть! Я обещала!

— Бриенна, послушай... — начал сир Джейме мягко.

Но она с силой дернулась. Вывернуться из захвата лишь одной руки было так несложно... Сир Джейме инстинктивно попытался схватить ее за рукав негнущимися металлическими пальцами... Безуспешно, разумеется. Она развернулась к корме и шлепнулась на лавку коленями так, что лодка заходила ходуном из стороны в сторону. Не дожидаясь, пока прекратится качка, Бриенна переползла через лавку к Тайвину, схватила его за плечи. 

— Вставай! Вставай же, ну! Здесь твой сын! Он нашел нас раньше... Вот же он... Я обещала! Я обещала! Я сдержала слово, которое дала! Скажи ему, скажи!

Но Тайвин молчал, обмякнув в ее руках, как мешок с песком... Бриенна повернула голову к сиру Джейме.

— Я обещала... Я обещала! Почему все мои клятвы оборачиваются... Вот этим?! Всего несколько минут! Он не дотянул всего несколько минут! — она вновь повернулась к Тайвину и закричала прямо в его застывшее лицо. — Ненавижу тебя! Ненавижу! 

Она, наконец, отпустила его, села на лавку и вцепилась руками в волосы.

— Умер... Через секунду после того, как я... Но я не успела его передать тебе! Как он посмел умереть?!

Ее левое плечо сжала сильная рука, сир Джейме встал коленями на лавку рядом с ней, заглянул в лицо. Такими странно участливыми глазами... Разве это не ей положено утешать его? Ведь он потерял отца! «А я мужа». Ах да, еще же никто не знает...

— О чем ты? — спросил сир Джейме все тем же непривычно мягким тоном, словно говорил с тяжело больной. 

Бриенна зажмурилась.

— Я сказала, что хочу, чтобы он умер через секунду... Но я еще не передала его тебе! Я еще не передала... Это не считается... Он не мог... Не должен был...

— Бри...

— Это не считается! Еще даже секунды не прошло! — закричала она в ярости и распахнула глаза.

— Секунда... Бриенна... Ты про что вообще? — сир Джейме наморщил лоб, словно задумавшись, глянул на нее недоверчиво, медленно и четко произнес. — Бриенна. Послушай. Послушай меня очень, очень внимательно, хорошо? Он мертв уже несколько дней, и если мы сейчас не...

— Ч-что?

Она вытаращилась на него, чувствуя, как у нее в самом буквальном смысле отвисает челюсть, глупо приоткрывая рот.

— Дней? Дней?! О чем ты? Каких еще дней?! — возмущенно завопила она ему прямо в странно сострадательный взгляд, который больше бы подошел септону. — Мы же разговаривали вот только что! Я сказала ему, что вот ты плывешь... А он мне про подзорную трубу... И...

— Бриенна...

— Дней! Выдумаешь тоже!

Она развернулась, тоже встала коленями на лавку и замолотила кулаками по плечам сира Джейме, его груди, опять по плечам... Он отшатнулся, зажмурился на секунду... Она не хотела причинить ему боль, просто... Просто это было несправедливо! Просто это было... Глупо! Нельзя так шутить с людьми! Это же его отец! Как он может издеваться над ней, на ними в такую минуту?!

— Бри...

Сир Джейме распахнул глаза, схватил ее левую кисть. И взгляд у него сделался вдруг не просто терпеливо понимающий, отчужденный, а какой-то неожиданно близкий, родной... Ей так хотелось прекратить кричать ему в лицо:

— Дней! Каких еще дней?! Скажешь тоже!

Так хотелось прижаться лбом к его плечу, зажмуриться и забыть, забыть последние две недели, как странный, тягостный, ненужный сон... Но она все молотила своим свободным кулаком по его плечу, все молотила и молотила, а он все пытался схватить его золотыми негнущимися пальцами. 

— Да перестань ты на меня бросаться! — наконец-то и он перешел на крик. — Не я же его убил! И я знаю, как выглядят мертвецы... Тебе еще повезло, что погода стоит холодная! Видишь эту улыбку? — он протянул золотую руку за ее спину. — Мой отец никогда не улыбался. Просто кожа ссохлась и натянулась и...

— Он улыбался мне! — выпалила Бриенна и неожиданно для самой себя замерла, услышав в голосе сира Джейме самую настоящую, глубокую, неподдельную боль.

Он не шутит. Он не стал бы. Это же Джейме, милый, дорогой ее сердцу Джейме... Самый благородный из Ланнистеров... 

— Дней... 

Дней?

Она вдруг вспомнила, как удивлялась, что не может его согреть, сколько ни прижимает к себе. Вспомнила холодные как лед его руки.

«Ты же лев и мой единственный сын, я запрещаю тебе... Запрещаю...»

Бриенну затрясло. Ей было плевать, что она ночью обнимала мертвеца, в этой жизни случаются вещи и похуже. Ее колотило от странной смеси безумной горечи, злости на весь проклятый мир и чувства, которому она никак не могла подобрать название. Даже смерть Ренли и Кейтилин Старк так ее не потрясла. Смерть, которую этот проклятый старый лев и подстроил. Почему же сейчас она плачет? Так горько, словно потеряла... кого-то очень дорогого.

«Я же хотела, чтобы он подох... Когда-то я так этого хотела...»

Она, наконец, опустила кулак и ткнулась лбом Джейме в плечо.

— Разбойники... — прошептала она в бордовый кожаный камзол. — Они выскочили из ниоткуда...

**11**

Разбойники. Они выскочили из ниоткуда.

Не нужно было им приставать к берегу днем... Или хотя бы стоило углубиться в лесок, а не торчать на открытом месте!

К счастью, шайка оказалась не очень большая, всего четыре человека, Бриенна справилась бы с ними легко, будь у нее в руках меч. Но в том-то и дело, что и Верный Клятве, и свой старый она оставила под лавкой в лодке, и ей пришлось прорываться к ней с боем. Лорд Тайвин успел раньше, пока она махала жердью. Упрямый старик... 

Она ослепила рябого, оглушила еще одного и добралась, наконец, до Верного Клятве, рванула зубами завязки, холст размотался, роняя на траву тяжелые ножны, кроваво-красными каплями блеснули на солнце рубины... Отличный меч, что и говорить, длинный и разящий даже крепкую сталь, но она вполне способна была управиться и своим! Разбойники были экипированы слабо, шлем носил только один из них, а, главное, не кинься лорд Тайвин в бой сам, все закончилось бы для него совсем иначе, совсем...

— Как вы? — спросила, задыхаясь Бриенна, свалив того, который бился с ним, и быстро оглядела лорда Тайвина цепким взглядом с ног до головы. — Вроде вас не задели?

Следующее, что она увидела — как прямо на нее летит ее собственный меч. Внезапно ее ребра будто ожгло огнем. Ей вдруг вспомнилось: «Я знаю, что это некогда мной нанятые разбойники отрубили Джейме руку. Изначально эти идиоты были моими. Да. Ну и что?»

Действительно — ну и что...

«Я вам доверяла!» — хотела крикнуть она. Почему, ну почему она такая глупая?! Была глупой, глупой и останется до конца жизни! До конца жизни... 

— Я же целил... не в тебя... — вдруг прохрипел лорд Тайвин.

Что-то навалилось Бриенне на спину. Она резко обернулась. Ставший из-за ее жерди одноглазым рябой высился прямо за ее спиной, и меч лорда Тайвина (точнее, ее меч в руках лорда Тайвина) вошел ровнехонько в его левую сторону груди. Она брезгливо передернула плечами, и разбойник повалился на землю, как куль с песком. Повалился прямо на свой упавший чуть раньше полуторник, оцарапавший ей бок...

Бриенна перевела взгляд на свою руку, сжимающую рукоять. 

Верный Клятве прошил грудь Тайвина Ланнистера насквозь.

— Нет, — сказала она, чувствуя, как земля уходит у нее из-под ног. — Нет! Пожалуйста! Не надо! Нет!

Она разжала пальцы, рухнула на колени, подхватывая лорда Тайвина под лопатки одной рукой, другой поддерживая ему голову.

— Ничего, ничего, это ничего, я вас спасу, я же уже спасала... — забормотала она. — Держитесь, пожалуйста, держитесь, я сейчас что-нибудь придумаю...

Он вдруг тихо засмеялся, натужным булькающим смехом.

— Третий сын... Третий сын все же убил меня... — кровь потекла у него из угла рта, прочертила ручей к вороту сорочки. — А знаешь... Что еще забавно... Это же я... Я перековал этот меч из меча Старка... Которым Пейн отрубил ему голову... Я сделал из него два... Один отдал Джейме... Твой любимый лютоволк... Он все же отомстил за себя... Ну что ты... Перестань... Я хотя бы умру не в сортире... — лорд Тайвин поднял правую руку и коснулся пальцами ее щеки. — Не плачь... Ты же лев и мой единственный сын, я запрещаю тебе... Запрещаю... 

Он слабо улыбнулся, закрывая глаза. 

— Нет! Нет! Не надо! Ну, пожалуйста! Не надо! — Бриенна умоляла, потом ругалась, потом снова умоляла, рукоять Верного Клятве торчала у нее из подмышки, царапая гардой бок. 

Сколько она так просидела, обняв лорда Тайвина, покачивая, прижимая губы к его холодеющему лбу, она и сама не знала.

Наконец медленно отстранилась, выдернула рывком Верный Клятве, отшвырнула. Бережно уложила обмякшее тело на траву. С закрытыми глазами и слабой улыбкой лорд Тайвин казался спящим. Бриенна достала флягу с водой, тщательно вымыла ему лицо от крови и грязи, пригладила волосы, заправила в бриджи выбившуюся сорочку,. Сходила за своим плащом, принесла, расправила на траве, подняла лорда Тайвина на руки, аккуратно уложила на подкладку и тщательно застегнула простенькую медную застежку, разгладила ткань на тощих угловатых плечах. Отстранилась, склонив голову, полюбовалась. Так-то лучше. 

— Я сама себе септон и мейстер... — пробормотала Бриенна. — Отец, Кузнец, Воин, Мать, Дева, Старица, Неведомый. Перед всеми Семерыми. Я — его. А он — мой.

Она поцеловала Тайвина в губы, неторопливо и бережно. Встала, подняла Верный Клятве, села рядом с супругом и принялась чистить клинок. До сих пор у нее особенно не было времени разглядывать меч: получив от сира Джейме, она его завернула в одеяло и убрала. А он был прекрасен... Червленые и багровые разводы словно поглощали солнечный свет, не отбрасывая бликов, и освещались изнутри, как стекло. Бриенна чистила его долго и обстоятельно, потом встала, приладила меч на пояс и опустилась на колени перед Тайвином. 

— Никаких провожаний... Идиотский обряд... — она подняла его на руки, понесла к лодке. 

Устроив Тайвина как следует, запахнула плащ на нем поплотнее, чтобы он не замерз, сходила, собрала свои разбросанные вещи и оружие разбойников. Незачем снабжать других головорезов! Мечи свалила на носу, а изрядно похудевший мешок подпихнула Тайвину под голову, чтобы ему было удобнее.

Отплыв от берега, она наскоро перевязала себе бок и взялась за весла уже всерьез. 

— Сир Джейме, каким он был в детстве? — спросила она, чтобы отвлечь его от боли и скрасить им долгий путь.

— Тем еще подарочком. Но не такой язвой, как ты, — услышала она привычное ворчание.

Вот хватает же у него сил ее задирать! Старый раненый лев, на ногах-то стоять не способен, а туда же! Но вместо досады, она вдруг почувствовала, как на сердце теплеет. 

— Он сказал мне, что я настоящая Ланнистер! Потому что у меня светлые волосы и потому что я заноза в его заднице. Но если это признак Ланнистера — быть занозой в заднице, значит, и он заноза. Так? И вы, кстати, тоже. Вы — тоже...

В ответ тихо хмыкнули, и ее охватило ликование. Ничего, она еще научит его улыбаться не только в лицо своей смерти.


End file.
